Redemption formerly The Reporter
by SuperFan3
Summary: Dean meets up with someone from his past at a time when he is having second thoughts about ghost hunting, she is an old friend, not Cassie.
1. Chapter 1

The Reporter

Evangeline Benson procrastinated in her car. Why am I hesitating? I wanted this story now I can't get my butt in gear. She sketched for a few more minutes on her pad; of course her idea of sketching would put most artists to shame. She sat there drawing a calm lake surrounded by swaying green trees. Then she jumped when something hit her window.

"Oh my gosh, Dean," she said as she open the car and went into his waiting arms.

"Good to see you too," he said into her ear before he pulled back to look her over.

"Stop it," she blushed.

"It's so good to see you I was going to call you after I left here to see where you were to tell you about this story."

"Looks like we read your mind," Dean teased.

Sam stood stock still in shock. The girl had shoulder length straight black hair, gorgeous paper sack tan coloring, slim, shapely, and the most gorgeous green gold eyes he had ever seen. She was obviously mixed; she reminded him of a young Nicole Parker. He was jealous of Dean right away. Sam cleared his throat since he had no doubt been forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Vangie, this is Sammy."

"Sam," Sam corrected as he smiled at her and was rewarded as she showed her perfect teeth again set beneath a slightly flared button nose and above slightly full lips.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"So how is married life treating you?" Dean asked as her smile faded.

"I'm a widow, Dean, my husband was sent over seas again after we had been married a month where he was killed."

"I'm sorry," Dean replied pulling her gently into his arms again.

That had to be a record for hugs, Sam thought, at least in Dean's case.

This time when she pulled away from Dean he looked into her eyes for a few moments, moments that seemed forever to Sam, before kissing her forehead. Sam could tell this girl had some type of hold on Dean. He did remember something about Vangie that he had mentioned but it had been more than a year ago.

"I know you were looking forward to marriage before," Dean sympathized as he began to rub her arm. He kept doing it in small circular motions but she didn't seem to notice, he actually seemed to be doing it unconsciously. It drove Sam crazy right away. He cleared his throat again.

"We should get started, Dean."  
"I'm sorry, hey you guys can go in with me," she said showing them her press pass.

They were at the scene of the latest suicide, the third one in the same family. The victims were all teens but each victim lived in a different town.

Vangie led the way in past the cops, then Sam talked to the CSI people while she wandered and took notes; Dean went upstairs. Once Dean was upstairs he took out his monitor to scan for paranormal activity. The first two rooms were clean but the bedroom showed a bleep of activity just before Vangie walked in. Dean frowned.

"Find anything?"

"I thought I did but it went away."

"Maybe residual…"

"Hey, you two find anything?" Sam said as he walked in interrupting their conversation.

Dean told him they would talk about it over dinner. They invited Vangie and she agreed to meet them at a local hang out both Dean and she knew about.

In the car Sam was full of questions.

"So she was engaged when you two hung out?"

Dean nodded with a smile.

"You didn't?"

"Sammy I do respect engagement rings of course we didn't," Dean said with a grin.

"But, you wanted to I'm sure."  
"Look she and I hung out, she's a fun person."

"Fun, you don't do fun for fun sakes; you had to have known you wouldn't end up in her bed," Sam said concerned.

Dean frowned now.

"Okay, I knew and she knew but we still enjoyed our time together, even if we didn't get physical."

Sam looked at Dean's profile as he drove he had that silly crooked grin.

"You kissed her didn't you?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Oh my gosh you kissed an engaged woman, have you no shame?"

"Actually she kissed me, but that was it, it was a goodbye kiss."

Flashback

They were outside his hotel where she had stayed the night before with him. They had shared the same bed but both slept with their clothes on. Dean had never done that before but it felt right because he was to leave the next morning. He never thought he would see her again. She had let him hold her in his arms while they listened to the sound of the air conditioning and were quiet together. The next morning, they stood next to his car just looking in one another eyes, then she bridged the gap between them and kissed him. He gave into it knowing it was wrong since she belonged to someone else but she went all the way. He pushed his tongue in her mouth and she accepted it willingly. Finally her conscience must have kicked in because she stopped and stared at him. He thought she might stop him from leaving but she just smiled and gave him a last hug before he got in the car and drove away.

End Flashback

_Sam shook his head, his head hurt. I think I'm jealous Dean will never know because I'm going to be so cool, I hope_.

At the pizza place Dean and Sam were waiting when Vangie showed up. She came in with a woman of her same build and height, about five seven, this girl had more Spanish features with medium brown hair with honey highlights, but she had the same eyes.

"Hey, did we keep you waiting long enough?" Vangie laughed as she sat next to Dean.

"No problem we ordered for us all," Dean teased.

"You know how well that would have gone over," she said as she pinched him on the leg.

"Okay I forgot how mean you were."

"Just a reminder," she said as she rubbed his thigh, affectionately.

"This is my cousin, Dawn. My mother and her father are sister and brother."

Dawn smiled as she said hello to them both. Sam started to feel better about the situation after Dawn flashed her pearly whites at him.

Vangie told them that Dawn was like her sister she told her everything; since both of them only had brothers as siblings.

"I hope its okay Dean, she knows about your real jobs."

Sam rolled his eyes while Dean tried to assure Vangie that she had done nothing wrong.

"Not a problem, so this suicide situation stinks of demons, right Sam?"

Sam nodded.

"Some sort of influence that would want one family to suffer or maybe to stop there from being another generation."

"That makes sense, but how do people draw these things to them? It has to be someone in the family," she said before she looked at Dean's face.

"I'm sorry that didn't come out right," she whispered in his ear.

"No, you have a point I just don't know our family's connection on that front, personally," Dean said.

When the pizza came they began conversations with the person who sat beside them.

"If you two are going back tonight I want to tag along," Vangie said to Dean who had fully expected that from her.

He grinned at her she was the same energetic bundle of excitement he remembered. He was glad she still enjoyed life despite what had happened. He knew she must have been devastated when she heard about her husband's death.

"Sure you're welcome to come."

"Thanks, you're awfully quiet tonight," she said turning his face to look at her right before he was about to take a bite of pizza. He sat the piece down.

"Sorry just thinking about these suicides," he lied.

"I can still tell when you are lying," she smiled as she bit into his piece of pizza then handed it to him.

"Very cute, too bad we can' have a food fight here," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Food fight? Don't even think about it," Sammy warned.

Dean looked innocent.

"Why are you dipping into our conversation, Sam?"

Sam laughed, "Sorry, I just don't want to get kicked out of her tonight. It doesn't make for a good first impression," he said as he smiled at Dawn.

Sam was surprised that Vangie didn't walk to the car with Dean.

"You guys, fight?" Sam asked.

Dean just looked at him.

"Oh no, Vangie is meeting up with us to go back to the house in an hour."

"So, I don't get to decide whether I want her to come?"

"No."

"Wait this is because you're the oldest, right?"

"Yes."

"You know that worked when we were kids but not that I'm older you should respect my opinion."

"You're right Sammy, is it okay if Vangie comes with us tonight?"

"It's fine but she better call me, Sam," he insisted.

Dean laughed.

At the house they were able to get in through the basement window where they could tell there was no unusual activity. They checked all the rooms again. When Sam wandered off by himself he found something and called them into the kitchen where he was but when they arrived the beeping stopped.

"That's what happened earlier," Dean said as they went back to the car.

"You know it makes sense that whatever this is needs the person to be alone to work on them. Both times you guys were in the room alone when the monitor went off."

Dean agreed that made sense because the suicides were all committed when the kids were home alone. But the family connection was another matter they needed to look into.

Sam left Vangie and Dean alone by the Impala. Vangie was hesitant to be in his arms now that they were alone, but she wanted to be there so bad it scared her. Dean took control and held her close to him. His hands were around her waist and her head against his chest. She relaxed as she wrapped her arms around him. Why was he so comforting? It wasn't his words that set him apart it was his actions they drew her to him. She knew he wasn't the sentimental type he could even be crude and indifferent but none of that mattered when she was so close to him. He was an honest, caring person, a person she had fallen for when she had no business falling. Dean leaned down to kiss her and she opened her mouth for him eager to be engulfed by his passion.

It was better than he had remembered. Maybe because of the guilt they had both held back more than he recalled. She put her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her and he obliged her. After a few minutes he felt the cold wind whip through the parking lot. She looked at him as they stopped kissing. He smiled what he hoped was an encouraging smile as she took his hand to head to her car.

"I should go, you want to meet for breakfast?" she asked.

"I kind of hoped we could have breakfast in bed," he said.

"In time, Young Skywalker," she teased.

He smiled. She was right they should go slow they couldn't go from friends to lovers in a day. He clasped his fingers with hers.

"I can deal with that," he said as a way of apologizing.

"Don't give it a second thought," she said with one last kiss before she got in her Jeep.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Reporter

Part Two

Dean didn't say much that night to Sam he just showered and went to bed. Sam thought he was upset because he actually felt something for Vangie so he was trying to do the right thing at least that's what Sam hoped. The next morning Dean informed him that Vangie was meeting them for breakfast and more than likely accompanying them to the next town where they needed to investigate.

"Damn it Dean don't I get a say in things anymore I know you like her but…."

"Did I say I liked her Sammy, I love her," Dean said not meeting Sam eyes as he walked out to the car without looking back.

"You coming or not?" he asked.

Sam shook his head as he locked the hotel room door to get in the car.

"Love Dean, I assume those are residual feelings?"

"What the hell does that matter? They haven't changed but I don't know if I'll tell her."

"How many times have you been in love? Okay, I know the answer is none so I will say that telling her will get you what you want. You know, laid," Sam said.

Dean didn't say anything.

"Maybe that isn't what I want with her."

"Right."

"Whatever man, you think you are the only one with feelings in this car? Maybe I have learned some things from all your chick flicky-ness."

"Okay, that is so not a word and I doubt if you have learned anything," Sam mumbled.

"What college boy because I'm stupid, insensitive, conniving and a regular bad seed?"

Sam didn't want to argue but he didn't want Dean to feel that he looked down on him either.

"Hey man I'm sorry if you say you're in love than I'm happy for you if it makes you happy, okay, she's hot you could do worse."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Sam noticed at breakfast Dean wasn't his cocky self. Sam excused himself before they walked back out to the car mostly to give them time alone but he said he was going to the john.

Dean walked Vangie to her car.

"Why are you so quiet this morning and don't lie to me," she said as she put her arms around him.

Dean smiled.

"Just thinking…"

"Okay, will you expand on that for me?" she asked.

He looked in her eyes something he felt he could do all day. But what if what he was feeling was just physical attraction. He didn't want to be wrong about this; he didn't want to hurt her. Loving him would be hard enough if they even got that far.

"Dean?" she said as she watched him totally "daze out" on her.

"What?" he finally said before Sam walked up behind him to say he was ready.

"Why don't you ride with me," she said before getting in her car.

Dean nodded at Sam as he got into Vangie's Jeep.

"I just have a lot on my mind I wasn't ignoring you," he said as he cleared his throat.

"That's okay there is just so much I want to say but it isn't coming easy," she said as she looked straight ahead at the road.

"No rush we have a long drive," he said knowing they couldn't talk about things around Sam.

"Yea, you're right."

Sam followed her back to her apartment so she could get some things together to go with them and leave her truck.

Dean went into to help her so Sam figured he would have time for a nap; he shook his head as Dean followed her in. Once inside she packed fairly fast since she had already begun the night before. Dean stood in her closet looking at her dresses while she rummaged under her bed looking for her other sneaker.

"Hey can you take this dress?" he asked as he looked at the peach halter top sundress in his hand.

She smiled, "Sure if you think I'll need it."

She rolled it up in and put it in the bag as he laughed.

"I'm taking a portable iron it'll be fine."

He looked so uncomfortable she felt sorry for him it was so unlike him. She put the bags on the floor and took his hand to sit on the bed.

"Dean tell me whatever is bothering you, I won't bite you I promise this time," she smiled.

He put his arms around her and kissed her. He had been more intimate with her despite not having sex than with anyone else in his life. _Why don't I just stop hunting and take this chance I've been handed?_

"Okay if you want talk I will, Dean, I fell in love with you. It just happened and I thought about you often, I don't even know what to think of it myself. I mean we were casual, right? Then I felt so guilty after Aaron died but part of me just wanted you which made things worse." she said.

He didn't think this was the time despite her declaration. He still had his arms around her when the tears began to flow.

"I know for certain I was in love with you when I got married and still am now," she said with her head down.

Wonderful he had ruined her marriage the little time she had with her husband.

He looked in her eyes with sadness on his face.

"I'm certainly not blaming you please understand that; I'm just telling you the truth," she said wiping her eyes.

He almost gave in, maybe this was the moment and he was about to miss it. On the other hand he wanted his words to mean something not just be a response to hers. Maybe Sam was rubbing off on him.

"We should go," he said but she stopped him from going to the door.

"Just tell me you aren't angry."

"I'm not angry but I'm sorry about the way things happened. I'm sure you did your best to make Aaron feel loved in the time you had together. How could I be angry when a beautiful woman just told me she loves me?" he said with a smile as he squeezed her hand and they headed to the car.

Sam was surprised to see them come out so soon. He was going to owe Dean an apology if he was behaving himself. They drove almost a hundred miles which was about half way before they stopped for the night. Dean and Vangie had talked the first fifty or so miles non-stop about their previous adventures together.

Flashback

Dean had met Vangie before Dad went missing. She had showed up at a crime scene all dressed in black: black jacket, black Metallica t-shirt, black jeans and black boots, something Dean would never forget, she was petite and build just right. All that black just brought out the green in her eyes. He was already in the house looking around when she found him upstairs with the monitor. She just stood there like it was her house as she watched him. She had scared the daylights out of him since he thought he was alone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

When he turned around to answer the question he was surprised to see a smile on her face but also pleasantly surprised to see such a beautiful young lady.

"Checking for spirits," he had stuttered.

He knew right away that she was someone he could trust, it was something about her demeanor, to keep his secret so he showed her the monitor and how it worked. He allowed her to keep checking with him and eventually decided there was nothing there. Afterward they went to a local hang out to eat. After they sat down he asked why she believed what he had told her.

"I know John because when I was younger he came here after my father was killed."

Dean's mouth dropped open.

"You know my dad?"

"He told me all about you and Sam over the time that he was here. I hoped that if something else happened that one of you would show up, I thought about calling him when this happened but here you are," she said with a grin.

End Flashback

Then Vangie had fallen asleep in the backseat she had made into her bed with pillow included. Vangie could sleep anywhere the reason they had slept in their clothes the night before he left before was because the room was so horrible they were afraid to take them off. Considering her situation it was definitely more appropriate than allowing their desires to take them in the wrong direction. Every now and then Dean would glance at her in the mirror. Sam kept his eyes on the road just in case.

"Why didn't you tell me she knew dad?" Sam whispered to keep from waking her.

"My mind has been a bit occupied, Sammy," he said quietly as Vangie started to move around a bit.

Sam could only imagine Dean's idea of love until now has only been lust. Sam tried to think positive thoughts: if Dean was really in love would this change him at all, he wondered.

She stretched and yawned as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked leaning up between the seats to look at Dean.

"Almost there," Dean said with a smile.

"So you knew my father?" Sam asked curious to hear the story.

"We'll talk about that later," Dean said as he looked at Sam.

"No, its okay I can talk about it," she interrupted.

Dean knew the story and thought it was a bad idea for her to go into details but she went ahead despite his suggestion. Her father had been camping with her uncle when he was attacked by what they thought was a wolf. Later the state of the body showed it had been something more than a regular wolf. John figured out it had to be a werewolf. The authorities never did find her uncle, which John revealed to her later with trepidation that the uncle was the werewolf he knew because he had had to kill him.

"Wow, I'm sorry, I had no idea," Sam said sorry now for having asked.

"No, it's really okay I loved my father but things happen. He and I had a great relationship but he taught me that you have to live day to day," she said.

"For tomorrow isn't promised," Sam quoted.

"Just a little light bible reading?" Dean asked.

"At least you know where the quote is from," Sam laughed.

"Oh that hurts, you know the Gideon's put bibles in every hotel room we have ever stayed in," Dean teased.

Vangie laughed at the two of them.

They picked a fairly nice hotel for the night one with an actual room and sleeping space for three. Dean pulled out the sofa bed though he offered it to Sam he chose the rollout bed betting Dean would end up in the room before long. Vangie stayed up to read for a while half hoping Dean would come in to at least talk to her. She hoped he wasn't skittish because she had told him she loved him; she knew guys tended to be that way at times. Maybe she should have waited to tell him. All she knew was she had wanted him to know because it had been so long and she had never stopped loving him. She eventually fell asleep feeling uncertain but satisfied she had done what she felt was best for her. She knew from spending time with Dean before his cockiness stemmed from his way of living; inside he was a little lost boy who was never properly loved.

When Sam woke up and saw Dean still asleep on the sofa he was more than a little surprised. He thought maybe he just wanted it to appear he had been there all night, _that's probably it. _A few minutes later Vangie came out of the room dressed in jeans and a tank top, she wondered if anyone was ready to use the shower in the room.

"You look nice, Yea, I'll go ahead," Sam said as he passed by her to go to the room.

Dean opened one eye to look up as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey sleeping beauty, I was hoping last night you would come in to talk to me," she teased.

Sam almost ran into the door when he heard that, _Dean really slept on the sofa all night, oh he must be in love._

"Good morning, I'm sorry I was really tired," he said covering his mouth.

She laughed, " here let me test your breath come here."

He did and she smiled instead of turning away.

"Smells like mint."

"Good, come over here and give me a proper hug," he said as she sat beside him on the makeshift bed and he held her in his arms.

Once they were in the car and on the road again Vangie made some calls using her work contact. She was a reporter for the area paper in Des Moines, IA, the Des Moines Register but they were headed to Sioux City on the other side of the state to look into the suicides.

"Okay so far we are good Lance said nothing has happened there yet. He knows I'm working on this story but not that I'm with professionals," she said smiling at Dean in the mirror.

"Yea we're the pros just like the Orkin men," Dean said as Sam laughed.

"You spot 'em we swat 'em," Sam added.

Vangie loved the analogy but she remembered something Dean had told her about him being hurt.

Flashback

At the restaurant on the second nigh they at together they talked about their jobs.

"The kind of hunting Dad and I do can be rewarding but we have been hurt a few times too. It's a pain being at a hospital and not having visitors it can be so boring and down right depressing," he said biting into his pizza.

Vangie thought that was a sad way to live life even if you were helping people.

"So sometimes you and your Dad split up obviously because he isn't with you now?"

"Yea, we do it both ways. We were raised to be fairly self sufficient early in life."

Vangie thought Dean was an awfully sweet person despite his hard outer core, she believed it was something about the way he didn't think before he spoke that made him appealing. It was more revealing then he realized.

"How about your mom?"

"She is still alive but she moved when she realized I wasn't going to be smothered by her. I didn't mean to be unreasonable but she believes in lets be safe and stay around the house to knit or sew no dangerous living like being a reporter who will go out to get the story," Vangie said irritated as she wiped her mouth.

Dean smiled, " No porcelain doll, huh?"

"Not me, I'm more go into the trenches to get the scoop up close," she said.

Despite all her I'm a big girl speeches he had still walked her to the truck and made sure she drove off before he got in the Impala.

End Flashback

Vangie liked Sam she though he was a good compliment for Dean's sharp edges. She could see the two of them traveling the country like super heroes fighting evil. She wondered if Dean would ever consider living any other way. If he could survive any other way. She reached for her cell phone as it rang. It was the mother of the teen they were trying to save. She looked at Dean in the mirror.

"Yes, I'm with the Register we are almost to your home. It's very important that Monica be there to talk with us," she said.

Dean watched her nodding then Sam had to remind him he was driving.

"Okay see you then," Vangie said hanging up the phone.

Monica was still at school but the mom was going to pick her up and meet them at home in about an hour.

"There wasn't any time patterns, right?" Dean asked Sam.

"None that I noticed."

"Good maybe that isn't significant, " he said as the past the Sioux City city limits sign.


	3. Chapter 3

The Reporter

Part Three

They arrived at the home early with hopes of getting a look around. It was the average suburban neighborhood with kids playing in the streets, SUV's lining the drives and parents working on their lawns. Unfortunately for them that meant they couldn't just walk around to the backyard to go in the house. Vangie stayed out by the car while Sam and Dean tried to blend in with the early evening shadows of the trees. They finally made it around back, happy that there wasn't a dog to deal with and were able to go in one of the basement windows. Once inside they came back out in around five minutes.

"Anything?" Vangie asked Sam as Dean wrapped her in his arms as he leaned his back against the car.

Sam shook his head as he went to the other side of the car so he could keep a look out while they waited. Dean and Vangie were still kissing when the lady Miriam drove up with her daughter. Sam cleared his throat in time for them to avoid being caught.

Dean and Vangie followed them into the house while Sam stayed in the car to do more research.

"You're the lady I spoke with?" Miriam, a petite brunette, asked as she shook Vangie's hand before they sat down on the worn but comfortable sofa.

She pointed to the two other chairs as she and her daughter were seated.

The home was middle class no extras just enough space for a couple with a teenager. It was neat and tidy with a fresh scrubbed smell.

"Yes, I'm Evangeline Benson with the Register. This is my associate Dean Winchester he is a new reporter that I'm training. I hope it's okay if he is here."

The older lady nodded with a sly smile as her blue eyes softened, she could sense that connection the two of them had from across the room. She was happy for them even though they were strangers to her. Every night she lay awake hoping her husband would make it back in one piece. He had been a salesman for fifteen years and she still wasn't comfortable with him being gone all the time, especially now that she was terrified her daughter would be the next victim in this strange family suicide situation.

"I know you're probably disturbed about the recent deaths in your family, what do you think of all that?"

"I think it's a tragedy. Those children had their entire lives ahead of them; I don't know why they would kill themselves. They were smart kids headed for college both of them; their parents had money much more than we have. I have never heard rumors of any type of abuse or addictions in either family, it just all seems so senseless to me," she said as she looked sadly at her daughter.

Monica cleared her throat as she wiped at her eyes.

Her mother went to the kitchen to get them some water.

"Monica, we want to help if there is anything you want to tell us that you might not want your mom to know, call me," Vangie whispered as she handed the girl her card.

Monica took the card and put in her jacket pocket.

Sam, heard a phone ring and noticed Vangie's cell in the back seat.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, why do you have Vangie's phone," Dawn asked laughing.

"Oh, looks like she left it in the car, her and Dean are inside doing an interview. How are you doing," Sam asked.

"I'm fine just waiting to hear from you," Dawn teased.

"I haven't forgotten we've been a bit busy lately."

"I know I was joking I work with Vangie actually she works at the paper were my Dad is the Editor. I know all about you guys and your travels."

Sam smiled he was glad Dawn didn't think he had blown her off. They made tentative plans for when they got back to Des Moines.

"Why were you calling?"

"Just to see if she had gotten in to talk to the family yet I guess I was getting a little antsy. I'm sure she'll do her write up tonight and email it like she always does. She's good and punctual that one."

"She sounds like a dependable lady," Sam said.

"Vangie is crazy about Dean, though normally I wouldn't have told you I just figured she had told Dean by now," Dawn revealed.

Sam was quiet.

"Sam?"

He cleared his throat he had to let Dean do things the way he saw fit.

"Yea, I'm here."

"Tell me if he is planning on breaking her heart."

"I try to stay out of Dean's love life; believe me its easier that way," Sam said with a smile in his voice.

"He seems nice enough," Dawn consoled herself aloud.

"He is a good egg," Sam told her.

Once Miriam sat down they asked a few more questions.

"Have the other relatives that had children die mentioned anything strange happening before or after the deaths? Anything that seemed odd or out of place? Strange odors or odd sounds, just anything different?"

Miriam thought a minute but couldn't think of anything she had heard like that.

"Maybe its just too soon to be anything other than just down right sad," she said as she wiped her eyes again.

Monica got up to go to her room and her Mom just watched. But Dean jumped in.

"Monica, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked pointing to the dining room table just out of ear shot of Miriam.

Monica hesitated only for a moment before taking a seat at the table with him.

"You don't have to answer anything you are uncomfortable with okay," he said in a soothing voice.

Monica, who was a little on the chunky side with mousy brown hair, wide set blue eyes set in an oval face, and braces thought Dean's voice was sexy so she listened close.

"Did either of the cousins who died contact you before their suicides?"

"We talked all the time on the internet, you know, chatting and email. We were fairly close," she said sadly.

Dean nodded.

"Did you find anything odd about their recent correspondence?"

"No," she said a little to fast for Dean.

"No you aren't sure or no I don't want to discuss it?"

Monica licked her lips.

"I just want to help," Dean insisted.

Then the tears came, _great I can deal with the mom crying but not a young hormone filled fifteen year old girl. _In an attempt to avoid hugging her he got up to get a tissue then came back to give it to her.

"Thank you," she said.

Dean waited a few minutes for her to be okay before he began again.

"No it wasn't what they wrote that was the problem," she whispered so low Dean almost didn't hear her.

He could tell she was scared. He nodded to let her know it was okay.

"You don't want to tell your mom about this?"

She shook her head just as her mother came around the corner.

"Everything okay here," she asked.

Monica got up from the table as she kept her eyes on Dean who looked a bit frustrated.

"We are done, thanks for letting me share about my cousins," she said as her eyes never left his face.

Then she left the room. Dean wanted to stop her but he couldn't without revealing her secret. Fortunately, Vangie intercepted Monica before she made it to her room.

"Hey, don't forget to call if you need to okay?" she said in a low voice to the girl.

Monica gave her a small smile as she bit her lip and went into her room.

"We're sorry for your loss," Dean said as they prepared to leave.

"Your quotes should be part of the update in tomorrow's paper," Vangie said as she held the ladies hand in a gesture of comfort before turning to go to the car.

Miriam nodded as she held back more tears when they were gone.

"Monica knows something," Dean said once they were inside the Impala.

"Yea, I hope she gives us a call before it's too late," Vangie said as she buckled her seat belt.

The filled Sam in on the situation as the drove out of the suburbs headed back toward the highway. They chose a hotel that had a restaurant on site and that looked like it might lead to an actual good night sleep thanks to Vangie's connections with the paper.

"Nice work," Dean said as they headed off to eat.

"Why thank you," Vangie said as Dean tucked his finger into her belt loop to slow her down enough to give her a kiss on the cheek while they were walking. She grinned as Sam looked away.

"So what did you and Dawn plan?" Vangie enquired while they waited on their food.

"Just to spend some time together; maybe a dinner, a walk in the park, just something to get to know one another. Nothing definite," Sam said as Dean watched his little brother blush.

"It's okay Sammy if you just want to you know…."

Sam raised his eyebrows a Dean, since he was the one not having sex to show someone he cared. Maybe Dean needed to live vicariously through him for a change. _Boy, that's a hoot._

After dinner Dean and Vangie went for a ride. They rode around until the came across a park where they stopped to look out at the man made lake. Dean had his arms around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

Her phone rang just as he was about to spill his guts.

"Hello?"

"Yes Monica, we can meet you, we are on our way."

She wanted them to meet her in the arcade area at the mall.

"She sounded really frightened Dean."

"It's okay hopefully she is ready to talk," he said as he floored it.

They found Monica in the food court across from the arcade she looked like she had been crying. They led her to a table that was out of the traffic flow. Vangie hugged her to make her feel more comfortable talking to them.

"I can't do it," she said.

"Do what," Dean asked.

"Kill myself. But I promised and we all made a pact if I break it my parents will die," she said as the tears flowed again.

Dean looked at Vangie as she shook his head. Once she seemed all cried out they asked her who was involved in the pact and why it existed.

"It is a game but it has real consequences, Randy the first one that died didn't even kill himself he killed the guy he was playing the game but it didn't matter," she said with a why aren't you getting it look on her face.

"So who besides the two that died are playing the game?"

She bit her lip as she looked from one of them to the other.

"Sandra, my cousin in L. A."

"When does it have to be done?" Dean asked in problem solving mode.

"I have to do it by midnight."

"Okay, first there has to be a way to break the pact; all games have backdoors," Vangie volunteered.

"Second, Monica I know you don't want your mom involved but that may actually be a way to weaken the pact," Dean said.

"We will take you home and try to help her understand, okay," Vangie said to the scared teenager.

Monica nodded. She didn't want to die why had they played the stupid game. Now she wanted to save herself as well as her parents and Sandra. Monica was inconsolable in the car; Vangie sat in the backseat with Monica trying to be comforting. Dean could see Vangie's face in the mirror, she was being strong for the young girl something she was good at doing. She had been a comforting presence before when he had spent time with her. It was one of the reasons he had fallen for her. Not that he was prone to being emotional but she had helped the people at the home when he met her the first day. He thought her true calling was counseling though he wasn't a believer in all that psycho babble. When they arrived they saw that Miriam's car was in the drive but once inside they didn't hear her moving around. Monica screamed when she saw her mother lying on the kitchen floor.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reporter

Part Four

"Mom, wake up," Monica said as she shook her mother.

Miriam began to come around after a few minutes and they helped her off the floor.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Monica asked.

"I think I'm fine. I must have fainted she said her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as they all looked on.

Monica helped her mom to the kitchen table while Vangie got some water out of the refrigerator.

Dean phoned Sam and told him what was happening.

"Sam find everything you can about a game called The Pact as soon as possible. Give me a call back when you get the information," Dean instructed.

"Is the game that's killing those kids?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yes and Monica is next so please do this as fast as you can. Find out if there have been any other deaths or unusual happenings related to it? " Dean insisted.

"Okay I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Sam promised.

After Dean put away his phone he pulled Vangie away from the other two.

"I'm going to take Monica to her room so she can show me how everything works; you stay with Miriam, okay?" he said as she looked in his eyes.

He had his hand on her waist but she could tell he was in ghost hunter mode.

"Sure, that's fine I'll explain to her what we know. I hope we're in time Dean," she said as she bit her lip.

"I know I hope so too," Dean said as he tried not to be distracted.

Dean got a call on the way to Monica's room with her.

"Yea?" he said into the phone."

"I need you and Sam to go to Iowa," John said without preamble.

"Dad, I'm kind of busy and we are already in Iowa on a case."

Dean explained briefly.

"That is the same one I needed you to check into but in the other part of the state," John said.

"What? There are more suicides?"

Monica looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"Other people are dying because of this game?" she asked.

"Dad I have to go I will get back with you," he said before he put the phone back in his pocket.

Miriam hadn't eaten all day they decided that was why she fainted. She apologized again for being a problem.

"Oh I'm sure you have just been upset about the kids," Vangie sympathized.

Vangie decided to tell Miriam what was going on with Monica.

"What?"

"That is what she told us; we are here to try to help her get out of this situation," Vangie explained.

"My own daughter was afraid to talk to me?" Miriam said as she began to cry.

Monica showed Dean how the game was played but Dean couldn't get it out of his head that if they created the pact then there had to be a way to destroy it.

"Show me the screen with the pact on it," he said.

She brought it up on the screen so he could read it.

"I just have to ask why would you say you would kill yourself? Was that he only option even in a pretend world?"

"I guess it was kind of goofy we never really thought anyone would go that far; actually we believed it was all for kicks and giggles," Monica said as the tears appeared again.

"I'm going to have to tell you something you may not believe, okay?" Dean said.

Then he explained about the ghost hunting and how the game was clearly haunted. Somewhere along the way a spirit had become attached to it. They needed to find out more about the creator of the game. Monica thought the ghost hunting line was a joke at first but the look Dean gave her convinced her he was kidding around.

Miriam came into Monica's room upset that she hadn't felt like she could talk to her. Vangie and Dean gave them a minute alone.

"I had to tell her what I really do because this think has demonic written all over it," he said.

Vangie nodded that had been her thought when Monica mentioned game and suicides in the same sentence.

After he phoned Sam to get to work on the new aspects they had figured out he went back in Monica's room to see about changing the pact. When he looked it over he saw there was nothing special about it but he did make changes to the times and time frames to give them more to work on the problem.

"I moved the time up by two days; so you should be okay while we figure this out," Dean said to the scared young girl as she came in the room.

"I will email Sandra so she will know," she said thankfully as she gave him a hug.

Dean received Monica's hug a bit it stiffly as Vangie came to the door. He told her what was going on as they went to the car.

At the hotel they embraced against the car.

"I should go in to work on my notes, I am already late for today," she said as she kissed him again.

He didn't want to let her go.

"When I am done you could come bunk with me tonight," she offered.

"Sounds tempting, but I will be up with Sam working on this thing," he said with a grin.

He kissed her neck as he made his way back up to her lips she moaned softly, he didn't want to leave the impression that he wasn't attracted to her though he had yet to say he loved her.

"If you change your mind the door will be open," she said with a wink as she preceded him into the lobby of the hotel.

She was tempting him beyond what he believed he could endure. _God help I am trying to do the right thing for once and I only feel like l am missing the point of the exercise. . _

"Hey Sam," Vangie said as she went in the room and shut the door; a moment later they heard the shower running.

Dean sat down hard on the sofa.

"What is going on with you two?"

"Don't ask," Dean replied as he closed his eyes.

Sam shook his head he had never seen his brother so happy and frustrated at once.

"Okay well let me show you what I have so far and we have an appointment to speak with the game designer tomorrow."

Vangie finished her work than fell asleep while reading a book; a few hours later she woke up with a scream. Dean ran to the room to check on her, she was tangled up in the covers. He shut the door when he realized she was naked.

"Vangie wake up, you're having a bad dream," he whispered in her ear as he tried not to stare at her curves. At first she didn't seem to hear him then she opened her eyes but she seemed frightened of him.

"It's okay, I'm here," he said as he adjusted the blankets to lay down beside her.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"It's okay don't worry about that," he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

_This is definitely a test but I can do this Sammy will be proud._

"You want to tell me what you dreamed about?"

Vangie hesitated. The dream was too much like what she had been planning. She knew her scheme to keep Dean was wrong and maybe this was God warning her against being evil. She wet her lips as she looked at him in the dimly lit room where only the moon shone wanly through the windows.

"I dreamed that we were together and you were angry when I told you I was pregnant."

She took a deep breath as Dean watched her.

"You threw me against the wall and I closed my eyes thinking you were going to hit me; but when I opened them it was you but your eyes were glowing yellow."

He pulled her close to his chest as she calmed down.

"I love you Vangie and no matter what I would never hit you," he whispered.

"You do?" she asked as she looked up at him with the innocence of a child.

"I have been thinking I may stay here with you when this is all over, if you want me to," he said hesitantly.

She leaned up forgetting she was naked but pulled the sheet up a moment later. She had only hoped that what she saw in his eyes was love. Now she was speechless as she leaned down to kiss him. Dean's resolve to not sleep with her began to melt.

It was a good thing he wore a shirt or her breasts against his chest would have been his undoing. He traced her lips with his fingertips as she looked at him. He calmly put his arms around her as she stayed leaning against his chest. His heart hammered nervously uncertain as to why things weren't progressing. He reached to undo her braid so he could run his hand through her waves.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding being in my bed," she said as she looked up at him.

"I wanted to get my feelings sorted out first and honestly there have been too many women that I've been with that meant nothing to me. You on the other hand mean everything."

"I know it's late and we should rest but I never did tell you I lost mine and Aaron's baby after he died," she said.

"I'm sorry, things just haven't gone well for you since I left have they?" he asked concerned that she went through it all alone.   
"I thought God was punishing me for loving you instead of my husband," she added.

"I know it does no good to wish but if we had been honest about our feelings before everything might be different now."

"Things happen for a reason, right?"

"I hope so," he said as she lay beside him again he leaned over to kiss her.

Once his lips were on her neck he wanted to taste and touch all of her. Vangie stopped him while her body ached for him.

"I'm not on anything," she confessed.

Dean nodded as he leaned back on the bed he swallowed hard.

"It's okay, no rush," he replied as she bit her lip and looked down at him expectantly.

"Would it be easier if you slept in the other room?" she asked.

"Not as this point, I would prefer to stay in here with you," he said with a grin as he pulled her close to his side while he tried to focus on having a conversation.

Vangie fought with herself about confessing her original intentions to Dean. He really didn't need to know since she hadn't gone through with it besides he seemed happy that they could be in the same bed without having sex. Not that it was easy when Vangie laid her head on his chest she had to ball up her hand in to a fist to keep it from roaming. She took deep breaths as they began to talk. The last thing she recalled talking about was them getting married before she dozed off.

Early the next morning Dean watched her as she slept. Her long black lashes rested against her cheeks while he thick black hair lay in disarray on the white pillows cases. He had never spent much time with "colored people" other than a few conversations with his Dad's friend, Missouri. She usually ended up berating him in the end like an old mother hen. She was more of a mother figure than someone he would find attractive like Vangie. He realized earlier on that Vangie was a woman he could care for her racial background, which included an Italian father and a Afro American/Cherokee mother had never been an issue to him. One of the things he loved was her way of being feminine at all times even while she tried to brave in the face of danger.

He realized she was watching him, her greenish gold eyes such a contrast against her tan features.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said as he leaned over to kiss her lips.

"You are here," she said half questioning it.

"Yes."

"I thought I dreamed you."

"You did have a dream, it seemed more of a nightmare though since you woke up screaming then told me I had glowing yellow eyes in the dream."

"It does sound nightmarish."

He ran his fingers down her cheek.

"I'm glad you are real. What time is it?"

"Almost eight," he said hesitant to move because of the warmth in the bed.

He held her close once more before she headed for the shower alone.

When Sam woke up to see the sofa empty he was surprised. Dean had done well trying to wait he gave him that much credit. When he realized the shower in the room was running he assumed Dean and Vangie were in it but Dean came out of the room a second later to get his clothes out of the bag.

"Morning, sunshine," Dean said.

"I wish I had made a bet on how long you would stay… celibate," Sam teased.

"Why? You think I gave in?"

Sam shook his head. No way.

"You're joking you stayed the night in there with her but still didn't?" Sam asked incredulous.

"I did, but I won't say I wasn't tempted," Dean said without giving details.

Sam didn't need to know how close they had come only he needed to know that he seriously considered getting protection out of his wallet last night. But he felt good about them waiting. He loved her and he still thought that should mean more than giving them an excuse to sleep together. Now how long they would wait was an entirely different issue.

When they arrived at the game designer's home which was an hour away in a modest neighborhood, to talk with him his front door was open. Dean tried in vain to convince Vangie to go back to the car but she refused. _Stubborn woman._ The house smelled of feet and dried blood. Dean nearly ran into the guys brain's that were all over the wall of his study, then Vangie screamed at the sight of the lifeless body in the chair behind the desk.


	5. Chapter 5

The Reporter

Part Five

Dean pulled Vangie into his arms as Sam left the room to check the rest of the house.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine I was just startled. I should have known that's what the smell was," she said as she pulled herself from his embrace.

She didn't want him to think she was weak.

"No problem I wasn't expecting it either," he said as he looked at her still concerned.

What was left of the man, Cyrus Jennings, set slumped in the chair; thankfully his body was sideways and the remains of his head weren't visible from the door. Dean scanned the room for anything that might have been left for them then saw the note with Sam's name on it. He grabbed it up as they met Sam at the door so they could leave.

"I did a scan with the EMF meter and didn't detect any activity, I think what ever it was may have died with him," Sam said as he went around them to get in the car.

"If you had jumped into my arms back there it would have been okay, I wouldn't love you any less for it," he whispered in her ear as he put his arm loosely around her shoulders on the way to the car.

_Funny how once you say I love you it keeps getting easier to say._

Vangie smiled to herself it sounded like he was all in when it came to his feelings for her it made her feel all warm inside when the realization hit.

They waited until they were a few miles away before the phoned the police to let them know about the body. It was an obvious suicide since they had seen Cyrus' gun was on the floor by his feet. They waited until they were back at the hotel to open the envelope not wanting to draw attention to themselves in the town were Cyrus died it was bad enough someone could remember seeing them at his home. They all sat on the sofa while Sam pulled four sheets of writing paper out of the envelope.

"Its computer code, he says here that it needs to be prepared and executed to delete the pact," Sam said looking at them like this makes sense.

"Okay so we need to find a local programmer someone who is discreet," Dean said as he grabbed the yellow pages.

"Discreet is the key; I'm already having to down play the whole game thing to keep people from thinking my story is fiction," Vangie said.

"What?"

She took a deep breath.

"I can't use the supernatural parts of this story, Dawn knows the truth but her father would never go for it."

Sam understood that but Dean was put off by the implications. Sam could tell he wasn't happy.

"It makes sense all they need for the paper is the basics, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So if some other kids get a hold of something like this it may happen again?"

"How many possessed video games could there be?"

Dean nodded as he went back to going through the yellow pages. Sam got up to get some water while Dawn scooted closer to Dean.

"I don't have a problem with what you write you have to do what is best for the paper," he said as she put her arms around him.

"Look at me," she requested.

He did it with a smile.

"You are really okay about this?"

He nodded as he leaned over for a kiss.

"We need to focus," Sam said as he came back into the room.

"Yea, Sam, I know you spoke with Dawn earlier when you were supposed to be getting ready to leave," Vangie teased him.

"Oh, the stud you are," Dean laughed.

"We were just making some plans," Sam said with a grin.

"I'm glad that you two are planning to spend time together she needs to finally see someone that will treat her nice…."

Vangie stopped when she realized she was about to tell Dawn's business.

"What were you going to say?" Dean asked as he let the yellow pages lay open in his lap.

Vangie bit her lip.

"She just hasn't had good luck with men. She tends to choose men that hit."

Sam frowned.

"Sam, please don't tell her that you know it's so personal."

"I won't," he promised.

"Sammy here is the page can you phone a few, we will be back in a minute," Dean said as he got up to lead Vangie to the room.

They both sat on the edge of the bed seconds before the tears came streaming down her cheeks. Dean held her. It was several minutes before she was calm again.

"I'm sorry."

"Aaron hurt you didn't he?"

"He didn't mean it, he loved me."

"I'm sorry but if he hit you he didn't love you. Vangie you dreamed that I was going to hit you. That's why because you have been through it before? Please tell me what happened okay."

"In the little time we were married things got really bad. I lost the baby because he ….pushed me down the stairs," she said.

Tears started again as she thought of her lost baby and the time she wasted with a man that could do such horrible things to her. Things she could never tell Dean or anyone.

"When we met you seemed so confident and free but I could see that you had sadness inside of you. Vangie if I had known then what had happened to you I would have never left you."

He got for a moment to get her some tissue from the bathroom.

"I didn't want anyone to know Dean especially you I was afraid you would just feel sorry for me that it wouldn't be genuine love like what I see in your eyes now."

He pushed her hair back behind her ear as he caressed her cheek, he could almost understand that accept the thought of someone hurting her just left a bad taste in his mouth.

She wiped her face before he held her again.

"I do not believe men should hit woman but you promise me that if I am EVER stupid enough to hit you that you won't stay around to find out why," Dean insisted.

She nodded.

"You make it sound like you aren't leaving me," she said with a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm not leaving you I want to marry; you must have really been tired last night."

"Why?"

"We have already decided on a date."

Vangie raised her eyebrows, her dream and her conversation with Dean had run together in her head.

"We did? When is the date?"

"One month from tomorrow," he said with a grin.

"I agreed to that? Do you know how long it takes to get ready for a wedding?"

"You said you would be ready in two weeks; you are going to bed early tonight," he added with a laugh.

Sam located a computer programmer in their area that was a one man operation. He didn't ask any questions just created the program for them put it on a disk and took the cash.

"Boy that was quick, now we need to get it to Monica's and get uploaded, right?"

Sam sat at the steering wheel quietly.

"That was too easy don't you think?"

Vangie agreed.

"What was too easy? The programming or what am I missing?" Dean asked as he looked from one of them to the other.

Sam didn't answer he just drove to Monica's house hoping things would turn out okay.

When they knocked on the door they were surprised to see Monica's father was home. They hoped that Monica and her mother had filled him in on what was happening so they wouldn't need to waste time explaining.

"Hi, I am Evangeline Benson with The Register we needed to do some follow up with your wife, Miriam."

He nodded as they entered the house.

"She told me what is happening you don't need to pretend with me," he said.

"That's good we weren't sure," Vangie said relieved as he led them to Monica's room.

Monica sat cross legged on her bed doing her homework like every other teenager in America.

"Glad you made it back," she said to Dean and Vangie.

"Monica this is Sam," Vangie volunteered.

She smiled at the taller Winchester brother.

Sam sat down awkwardly at the computer in the small chair to load up the program while Dean and Vangie spoke with Monica.

"So you made it through the night," Vangie said with a smile at the young girl.

"Yea whatever he did seemed to work. My cousin was relieved she doesn't want to die either."

Monica gave Sam, Sandra's email address to send her a copy of the program before he was finished.

"That should do it." Sam said as he got up out of the small chair though he still felt uneasy about the program.

"Thanks for all of your help," Monica said as they left the room.

At the car Dean could tell Sam was still unsure if they had done all they could to keep the kids safe.

"Sam, spill it? What is bothering you?"

"I think the programmer was dyslexic; I watched him for a few minutes but I don't know enough about computer codes to be sure."

"Why didn't you say something? "

"I had to keep replaying it in my head to be sure."

"Okay before we go in and tell them that things may only get worse we need to have someone else check the code."

Dean phoned the same programmer and ask for a referral in the neighboring town then thanked the man for the information.

"That wasn't so hard," he said as he winked at Vangie.

The second programmer verified what Sam had believed. While he made the corrections Dean and Vangie phoned Monica hoping all hell hadn't broken lose at their home. As the phone rang without an answer Vangie used her cell to call Dawn to explain why she needed to rush to Monica's home. When they finally arrived there were policeman ever where.

"What's going on?" Vangie asked a policeman that she knew.

"A teenager has threatened to kill her parents. She has a gun and is acting erratic," he said.

"Thanks Jerry, we know how to help. Can you get us in there?"

Jerry who was a Sergeant decided to let Vangie and Dean go in to try to help. Sam stayed outside with Dawn.

Monica saw them when they came in the door as she was angry as she waved the gun their way.

"Monica we know what went wrong and we have the remedy here," Vangie said as she showed her the CD.

"You said it was fixed earlier," Monica said as she held her head with the hand that wasn't holding the gun.

"There was an error that caused this to happen but we were able to repair it, please let us make the changes." Dean said.

"Sandra will need to know, Monica."

"Sandra?"

"Remember we sent her a copy," Vangie said soothingly.

Miriam looked terrified at first but once Vangie had Monica talking her face seem to relax. Her husband was angry because he didn't know that much about Vangie and Dean.

"Okay," Monica said as she led only Vangie back to her room but she had the gun on her now.

Dean helped the parents up and into the kitchen. He handed them the phone number for Jerry that he had handed him on the way in the house.

"Call and tell him what is happening. I'm going in to help Vangie," he said as he left them.

Monica was still holding the gun when Dean entered the room with his hands up.

"Everything okay, Baby?" he asked Vangie.

"Fine I am almost done removing the old program but I will need to restart to clear it. But I already emailed Sandra with the program and the information on what happen with the old one."

Monica nodded as the gun seemed to be too much for her hands. She began to sweat as Dean watched her. She allowed him to help her to the bed to sit down.

"Let me get you some water," he volunteered as the gun fell to the carpet.

Sam was outside with Dawn as she worried about her cousin, Vangie.

"Dean is with her he won't let anything happen to her," Sam assured her.

"It's good to hear they are getting married," Dawn said to Sam with a smile.

"Yea, I never expected that from my brother but he has been surprising me lately."

Dawn smiled up at him before Jerry came over to give them the update.

Miriam went with Dean to give Monica the water and was relieved to see the girl lying down without the wretched gun. Miriam propped her up to get the cool liquid in her.

"That will do it," Vangie announced as she completed the changes.

Dean walked in the room with Monica's dad close behind.

"Thank you," he said as he shook Dean's hand.

The next day Dean phoned John to tell him he was getting married. John was livid as he had expected. Dean let him know that he wasn't giving up ghost hunting forever just taking a break. Vangie knew he would go out again but she planned on being at his side when he did. Sam volunteered to meet up with his Dad to hunt but John insisted having Sam around would just remind him that Dean wasn't doing what he should be. Both the boys wondered what was so wrong with settling down for a bit after all their years of hunting a break wouldn't be the worse thing for any of them.

Dawn was excited to be Vangie's matron of honor especially since Sam was Dean's best man and they had gotten cozy over the last few weeks. The wedding which was held outdoors on a very still and beautiful day, was small and simple though Vangie wore a beautiful sleeveless lace gown with a long train. Her hair was up with strands falling down around her face which allowed her eyes to be the center of attention. Dean wore a black tuxedo with black satin trim and Sam had on the same except his shirt was grey instead of white to match Dawn's pale grey tea length lace dress. The roses were red and they were strewn everywhere its seemed to Dean but it was okay because he was marrying the woman he loved. Vangie's eldest brother, Robert, walked her down the aisle after her niece the flower girl added another row of roses to the carpet of green grass.

After saying their vows and being presented to everyone as Mr. & Mrs. Dean Winchester they reminded everyone that the reception was down the road a couple miles at the Westin hotel ballroom. At the reception Sam gave the best man's toast.

"To my brother and his lovely bride I hope you have many happy years together. Dean and I have always been opposites but now I am beginning to see that people can change," Sam ended with a smile as everyone clapped.

"I don't know how much I have changed but Sammy I will never be you," Dean teased Sam as he sat down near him again.

Vangie smiled as Dawn got up to toast.

"To my cousin who is like a sister to me; may you finally have some happiness."

TBC

Vangie nodded and smiled knowing what she meant and she hoped to herself the very same thing.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Reporter

Part Six

Sam had a vision just before Dean and Vangie got in the limo to leave for the hotel for the night. He held his head as she saw people running away from Dean and Vangie like they were retreating from a predator. He looked up in his mind to see a man with a gun. Then it was all suddenly real and happening around him. Sam yelled out to Dean.

"Dean duck."

Just before the sound of gunfire turned the celebration into chaos.

Dean was able to duck lean down and he caught Vangie as he she was hit, he pushed her in the limo through the open door.

"To the hospital," he said as he kept pressure on her wound.

"Talk to me," he said to her as he tried to remain calm and in control.

She looked so pale it scared him. The crimson stained snaked out from under his hand making her dress red and sticky. Her pink silk suit would never be the same.

"It hurts," she said as he saw the pain in her eyes.

"Breath through your mouth, it will help. I'm sorry for this," he said as the tears fell.

He kissed her forehead, then the sprinkling of freckles across her nose then she put her free hand in his hair as he leaned down to kiss her mouth she could taste the salt of his tears. _Why does he think this is his fault? He was only trying to give me a new start._

"Not your fault," she said quietly as she searched his eyes.

But he knew better; he was certain the shooting had something to do with the case he thought they were done with. _What if that thing in Cyrus Jennings had gotten away and now possessed someone else._ He would need to have Sam check into it, while he took care of Vangie; his wife was his sole concern now.

But before the EMT's took Vangie out of the limo she whispered to Dean.

"I saw the shooter," she said before passing out.

----

It was quite a while before they put Vangie into a room. The doctor told Dean she had lost a lot of blood initially and they had to transfuse her but she would be fine. He also let him know that it was a good thing he had the sense of mind to keep pressure on her wound or she would have been in bad shape. The man patted Dean on the shoulder as he left him to wait for his wife to wake up. Sam and Dawn stopped by the room but saw Dean still waiting and decided to leave him in peace. Sam saw his brother sitting in the chair near Vangie's bed, head in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees, dressed in the navy blue suit Vangie bought him; the suit coat was neatly folded over the chair. Sam felt sorry that Dean had to go through this on his wedding day. What a way to begin a marriage but it at least it turned out the culprit wasn't supernatural.

----

When Vangie finally woke up she watched Dean for a few minutes before she said anything. He had removed the tie from his white shirt and it lay opened revealing a sprinkling of chest hairs. His head was still down though he looked like he might be praying then before she reached out for him.

"Dean."

"Hi, sleepyhead," he said as he got up only to lean over her for a kiss.

His cheeks flushed, when he remembered the night before. Her legs tightly wrapped around him as she moaned with pleasure against his throat, her hair on the pillows dark and wavy, he loved the way she had moved with him in such an ancient rhythm that brought so much meaning to their love. Night after night he had lain beside her to keep her warm in his touch, but she was now his completely. They had tried to wait the month before they made love but last night had given in. Vangie stared at him with a grin.

"You are blushing. What is going on in that head of yours?"

He didn't answer her he only leaned down for another kiss from his wife as she stroked the sides of his face gently with her hands. He dipped his tongue in her mouth as she responded eagerly against his tongue with her own and held his face in place over her by cradling his head. He leaned back with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said as he sat again.

"Dean, I saw who shot me."

"Who was it?" he asked angrily.

_It's a good thing they took him away._

"Aaron's brother he is a bit crazy."

"Oh, he must have been upset because of the wedding then."

She nodded. "I guess," she replied sadly.

----

Sam and Dawn tapped on the door before coming in.

"They caught the guy that shot you," he said without preamble.

"It was Adam," Dawn said.

"I know I saw him," Vangie said sadly.

"How is everyone else?" Dean asked concerned for the few people who had joined them for their celebration.

"Just scratches and bruises from falling over one another," Sam informed.

"That's good, I am glad no one else was hurtbadly injured," Vangie said as she looked in Dean's direction.

"Not a perfect start, but it will have to do," Dean said determined to keep his wifeher safe from harm.

----

"Missouri is in the waiting room waiting to meet your bride Vangie; she refused to leave until she could meet the woman that plans to keep Dean Winchester down. Her words not mine," Sam teased.

"She seems like an interesting lady," Dawn said as she looked at Sam.

"Interesting for sure, she's a psychic," Sam added.

"I am up for that if she wants to come in," Vangie volunteered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

Missouri strolled in wearing her good going to a wedding dress; a red suit with matching shoes and hat.

"How are you doing? I am Missouri Mosley a friend of the Winchesters."

She touched Dean on the shoulder to indicate she wanted a seat. Dean got up without a word though he shot Sam a look. Sam shrugged.

"I'll be fine," Vangie said as she smiled in Dean's direction.

"I'm glad it would have been awful for Dean to lose his wife too. Sam says that you're going to keep Dean home for a while, I think that his a great idea though his father might put up a fight.

"Well that is something Dean decided on his own; he needs a break but when he goes back on the hunt I will be with him and Sam," Vangie said determined.

"Good luck with that," Missouri said with a smile as she got up to say her goodbyes.

----

Their Jamaican honeymoon was perfection in display. Everything went according to plan from the flights to the rooms. Vangie was a good sport about hanging out in the sun even though she was in no hurry to be two or three shades darker she knew Dean needed the sun exposure. She slathered suntan oil protectant on her until she was glowing. Dean laughed but he did appreciate her sacrifice. He received a nice tan; it was another great memory to take back from their little retreat. They walked the beaches, explored the towns, interacted with the locals, made love and played like children. But Dean knew real life was just ahead so he enjoyed every moment with Vangie. Vangie's uncle, John and Missouri had pooled their money to finance them a honeymoon. Neither Dean nor Sam knew John was involved. Missouri had shown up at the wedding thanks to Sam's interference

----

Six months later…

They were all at the shooting range again, Vangie had completed her physical therapy, Dawn and Sam were engaged, Dean was getting antsy though he loved Vangie and being home with her had been a respite that he needed he felt he should be out doing what he did best. Sam had been keeping up with all the paranormal activity via internet and had told Dean it seemed to be increasing. John had refused to let Sam take up the hunt with him more than likely to pressure Dean. But that hadn't worked once he stepped out of his father's good graces of obedience John had allowed his son to stew in his own guilt. Except Dean hadn't felt guilt only release, Vangie's uncle had let them rent out a house on the outside of town, they had led a good simple life that they both enjoyed. Vangie still worked part time for the paper as well as wrote several columns. Dawn and Sam lived in town at Dawn's place when they weren't bunking or hanging out with them. A few times Sam and Dean had done hunts within the state the first one a few weeks after the wedding had been just to verify that the suicides John had told them about had only been human related not paranormal.

----

Dean watched Vangie's stance, she was good with a gun. She insisted that her brothers and cousins had made sure her and Dawn know how to take care of themselves. The thing that still bothered him begin to nudge forward into the forefront of his mind. He shook his head as he took his turn. _I need to focus; a shooting range is no place to space out._

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yea it's the heat, we should do this last set and go get something cold," he said with a

smile.

----

Four months before…

Vangie had confessed that it would be hard for her to have children because of Aaron's abuses. Dean held her close to his chest in an effort to be comforting though a part of him was disappointed, angry, and confused.

"I'm sorry, but why haven't you told me before?"

"I didn't know how, I didn't want you to reject me because of it."

"Then you don't know me very well. You can tell me anything; I promised you that without threat of rejection or harm."

He kissed her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. _He hated the secrets, he knew there were more he could feel it inside of her. She was afraid because of her past, the pain, the rage that that man must have inflicted on her. How could this have happened?_

"Do you love me enough to give up your secrets?"

She nodded, "It takes time and strength I don't always have them both at once," she explained as she relaxed against him.

"Take the strength from my love, but if you need time then you have it."

It seemed only a moment later she had dozed off. He laid his head against her hair.

_My baby, so much pain inside her. God help me be what I need to be for this job, the hunt to free her._

_----_

Two months before…

Dean walked in the house then set on the sofa to remove his shoes then over heard Vangie upset on the phone with someone.

"No it was not my fault. I had nothing to do with it."

She waited a moment then sighed loudly.

"I wasn't there I didn't even know," she said before she slammed the phone down.

Dean hesitated to go in to confront her since she had believed she was alone. She blew her nose on a tissue before she headed to the bedroom down the other hall. He went in the kitchen then hit star 69. The phone rang and her brother picked up; he hung up right away. He scratched his head, if he didn't have the feeling that he wasn't supposed to hear the conversion things would have been different. So he tipped toed back out to the porch them came in loudly yelling her name. But he had to be quick to sit down since he shoes where on the floor. She came in living room with a ready grin.

"Hi Baby," she said all traces of sadness gone.

"Hi Sweets," he said as she sat in his lap, then ravished him with a kiss.

He was tempted to forget the entire incident after a few moments but that night he was glad he had walked in earlier. It helped to see her side of the story.

----

She was tucked by his side when she asked if he were ready for another secret, she asked in a way that broke his heart. He imagined a little girl waking to find she was buried alive that was the look he saw in her eyes. He saw shadows under her eyes that frightened him. Before he could answer her tears rained down her face making her words almost inaudible.

"I can wait to hear okay," he suggested as he slid from under the covers to get tissue.

When she was almost done crying she declared maybe it was best even he didn't know.

Dean shook his head he knew she had to tell to help herself; his concern was for her mental health as well as her heart.

"It's your call, I can wait but keep remembering what I said before."

She took another deep breath but still said nothing at first.

----

Aaron didn't die over seas, but my family did it.

"What?"

"They found out about the things that happened to me so two of my relatives met him overseas on his way back. I didn't know until later; they got me treatment for my outer scars I had plastic surgery all over my body."

She turned on the light then pulled back the covers. He was shocked, they had never made love in any kind of real light something he had never thought about until now. Parts of her skin were silky but others held traces of scars that had been smoothed out to their limits. He touched her while his tears flowed freely. A man did these, a sorry SOB scared my wife while she was still his? How could a man do that, a human not an evil entity?

"He is still MIA, Dean but I was his widow in everyway, now your wife if you still want me."

Dean covered her, cut off the lights and held her tight quickly cursing her fate. _God where were you while she quietly suffered? Where were you when my mom died and Jess? How could you let this happen to the women; the weaker sex the producers of life. God help them for what they did to that wretched creature of a man; but also help me keep her safe._

"You are mine. I don't want any other," he declared.

----

Vangie's secret brought to Dean's mind his own horrible secret; the one only he and God knew. Protecting Sammy had come at a cost when Dean was younger but he did what he had to do. He couldn't condemn Vangie's relative's for doing the same. He didn't know if he would ever say the words aloud proclaiming his sins. Maybe it was best he could handle the confessions but could Sam? Sam would be the one who would need to know if anyone knew; he believed the four of them shared a circle of love that was unbreakable but mankind tends to be both fragile and weak. He doubted as he looked at Vangie he would be able to share his darkest secret with her, though he wanted the same release she received from her confession very badly. Only time would tell if he should or not. _Judge not, lest yea be judged._

_----_

"Dean I love you and I am sorry about the things I have kept from your, I would understand if you felt you could no longer trust me."

"I've seen the darkness in your face I just wanted to bring back your freeness. I don't believe murdering humans is right; I also don't believe Aaron had a tight reign on his humanity from the looks of his actions."

"I am not the judge; God forgive me I just want you to be safe. I want to keep you from that type of harm. So does Adam know? Is that why he shot you?"

Vangie laid her head on his chest then nodded; she had made the hard choice with the hope of moving past it. Adam could be a problem even in the psych ward.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Reporter

Part Seven

It was the weeks end and as it often happened they were barbecuing. Living on the outskirts of town in a rambling four bedroom farmhouse had its advantages; quite a few that Vangie would laugh about if asked. With one neighbor to the North of them about a quarter mile up the gravel road and horse stables the same distance to the south of them they experienced country living at its best. Dawn and Sam stayed over most weekends when Dawn had time off from the paper. Vangie tried to convince them to just move in with her and Dean but Dean knew that Sam wanted to maintain his privacy as much as he did. They had spent too many years in hotel rooms with no privacy to give it up so easily. Besides running around half naked was becoming second nature to them that was something Dean didn't want to give up either though he was weakening on his position because the place was just so big.

They had added two to their family by adopting a Tabby cat that Vangie named Bonny Girl and a dog he called Sonny Boy. The cat generally stayed indoors and was quite shy while the dog, a German Shepherd Collie was friendly and enjoyed the outdoors though some nights he came in to sleep. The yard behind the house had a chain link fence but the rest of the two acres was open. The animals got a long well what time they spent together. Vangie sat in Dean's lap on the old fashioned screened in porch, she smiled at him as he touched her nose with his fingertip. They were kissing with his hand under her shirt when Dawn and Sam appeared at the door after completing dish duty. Sam cleared his throat as they came outside to take a seat on the cushioned bench.

Night Before…

Sam and Dean sat out back on the patio "throwing back beers" after a traditional Midwest Friday fish fry something that were still getting used to.

"Sam I need to tell you a few things."

"I already know about the birds and bees, big brother," he teased.

"Good because I wouldn't want to explain that to you at this late date," Dean grinned.

Sam could see Dean tense up as he let out a breath before he began to reveal what he felt he needed to. After living with Vangie's drastic change of attitude since her confession he now sought the same thing but he was concerned that Sam would believe what happened was somehow his fault but though he felt he needed to take a stab at it.

He leaned back in the canvas chair,  
"When you were six Dad left us with some of his drinking buddies, they were a couple, it was supposed to be for a weekend but it ended up being almost two years. They were generally okay not really nice but one day not long after we arrived they decided they wanted you as a play toy."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with his senses suddenly on edge. He could feel that this story was going to be something he didn't want to hear.

"They wanted to hurt you in a way that no child should ever be hurt or anyone none voluntarily."

"Oh," Sam said as he waited to hear what happened his heart raced more afraid now of what was going to come from his brother's lips.

"I took your place," Dean said not looking at him.

"Dean?"

Dean put hand up.

"There's more wait…after a while I found out from the school we were attending that I could make money doing what was being done to me. I wanted the money so we could leave; since Dad never returned any of my calls the few times I hoped to get help from him. I did what I felt I had to at ten years old."

Dean was in tears by now but wouldn't let Sam hug him or even touch him

"When I was almost twelve I had what I felt was enough money saved for us to get away so I decided on a night to leave but on that night they came for me and I had his gun…"

"Dean, no,"

"I'm sorry Sammy I had had enough, I shot him in the chest and his wife collapsed on the floor beside him, heart failure I guess. I didn't plan to shoot him but the look on his face when he looked at me made my skin crawl and I had the gun I don't know just in case."

"I sat there for over an hour watching you sleep, _you were so damned innocent_ but no cops came. I knew what I had done was wrong and I thought we would be put away some where but since no one came I decided to go ahead and follow my original plan. But first, I dragged the bodies to the basement steps and let them fall down."

"Does Dad know what you went through?"

Dean didn't answer that question right away.

"We left that night; I woke you to tell you we were going on an adventure."

"I do remember that you said that the people hadn't come home that night and you didn't didn't give a lot of details but I trusted you. I thought it would be fun to have an adventure with you because I looked up to you."

"If you had only known, huh?"

"Dean you know I still feel that way I know you wouldn't do what you did without a reason, a damn good one. I am sorry you carried it around with you so long, I hope I haven't been the cause since I am also a grown up. You could have told me this at any time."

"Anyway, you may remember some of the rest, we were out by ourselves for about two days ducking cops and eating junk food then I phoned Dad to meet us. This time he decided to come. I wonder still if he didn't hear about his friends on the news or something and figure it all out, since he never asked me to many questions. It didn't seem like he cared one way or another. He was so set on his revenge we were an inconvenience most of the times. Though I obeyed him I don't think I respected him but I felt like I needed to do the right thing and that meant listen to him."

"I'm sorry you went through that though I am grateful that you were there for me," Sam said as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry about it, things happen."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Then Dean explained about Vangie. Sam couldn't stop the tears after hearing, between Dean, Dawn and Vangie's incidents he was lucky to have any of them in his life. It made him wonder if he walked around with blinders on.

Dawn stopped by the patio when she saw Sam was wiping tears from his face she came out to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked kneeling in front of him before holding him.

Dean left them in peace to find Vangie. She was on the sofa looking through old photo albums. Dean sat down beside her then realized she was in tears also. He pulled her into his arms as he moved the albums. He hadn't seen her cry since the night of her tearful confession. He held her in silence mostly because he didn't know what to say. She pulled herself together after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," she said as she tried to remove herself from his arms.

"Don't be, I'm here for you," he said he held her close to his heart as he wiped her tears with his fingers.

"They are pictures of my parents; sometimes I still miss my dad," she said as she took a deep breath but began to play with her wedding ring.

"I know I still miss my mom and I barely knew her," Dean took her hand then kissed it.

"But you don't cry like a baby," she said as she looked into his hazel eyes.

"It's not wrong to cry…sometimes I wish I could cry more," he sensed something about the way she looked at him and knew he had to give up his secret. Afterward he held her wishing that he had the inclination to cry again for the blood he had shed and the time lost wishing he hadn't killed. He had been a child in anguish he could only hope God would see that he had felt pinned in when he took the final step of "taking a life."

But today was a happy day, they sat enjoying the peace and quiet without the tears of the night before after eating homemade hamburgers and potato chips for their meal. Sam didn't think he could ever see Dean the same, he realized how serious his brother had been in his quest to protect him. It still amazed him one minute but terrified him the next. Dean would make a great father he knew that, he had known it all along. He hoped Vangie had a chance to see him in that role, Sam could tell that she loved him wholeheartedly but knowing what he did about her he feared she wouldn't have the chance. So sad that it seemed the people who put so much into protecting, helping or just surviving were the ones with so little happiness. After a while they settled down to watch a movie while they waited for the sun to be low enough for their sunset ride. There was something about riding a horse near sunset that was soothing they had began the tradition almost as soon as they moved into the house the year before.

The sound of a vehicle entering the drive surprised the foursome; all but Vangie leaned up to look out the front window to see who was invading their downtime. Sam did a double take when he saw the black truck.

"It's Dad," he said as Dawn got up off his lap so they could go to the door.

The screened door was open so once he was on the porch Sam just let him in.

"Hey Boys," he said with a grin as he looked from Sam to Dean.

Vangie stood though Dean was still on the sofa with an angry expression on his face. They hadn't heard from John for more than a year, though he knew about his honeymoon contribution because Sam had gotten the information from Missouri. _He knew how to sweet talk that woman._

"Hi Mr. Winchester," Vangie said as she got up to give him a welcoming hug despite her husband's indifference.

"Evangeline, Just call me John or Dad," he said in an unusually friendly tone something not quite like him most times.

She just nodded but didn't volunteer that he call her anything else. Dawn shook his hand and introduced herself next with Sam stuttered an apology for not doing it.

"Hey, Dad," Dean finally added into the awkward silence not wanting to be the unpleasant one.

Though as far as Dean was concerned John showed up at the worse possible time. after the revelations the night before they had hoped for a no drama day. Vangie offered everyone drinks then went with Dawn to get them.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked without emotion.

"Funny you should ask, what are you doing here?" John said angrily.

"Dad, please, can we just enjoy our day," Sam said.

"From what I can tell all you've done is enjoy yourself over the last year; did you forget we had a mission?"

Dean got up to head out the back door with a moments hesitation, he was fed up. When Vangie saw him leaving she followed.

"Why can't you just give it a rest? We hunt just not all the time, Dad; we have given you so many years."

"You mean Dean has you were off, remember," John said as he closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples.

Something was wrong and Sam could tell. Maybe John was sick that could be why he showed up but he didn't have time to ask before he heard the car start up.

"They're gone," Dawn said as she came in the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

Vangie sat quietly in the passenger seat. Dean looked angrier than she had ever seen him; she knew from experience to just hold her tongue when someone was mad, sometimes it even helped. They drove for several miles before Dean spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Baby, you can relax. I just need to think okay."

"Okay," she said as she put her hand on his lap then he covered it with his own hand. They got on the highway then drove with the windows open so the wind could blow through their hair, they watched the sunset from the road; both were irritated that their nice plans had been shattered. After a couple of hours they circled back around to park near the lake where they had hoped to ride that night. They drove slowly on the gravel road then stopped where they could see the man made lake. It was fairly large, about six miles long, and stocked it with fish which drew ducks to the area so it was quaint with few visitors Dean pulled Vangie into his arms so they could enjoy the moment.

"I didn't mean to frighten you; he just makes me so angry with his demanding ways. I don't know how I can still love the man or have any respect for him…..but I do."

"He's your father, it's in your blood to care for him," she said as she looked in his eyes just before he kissed her.

"I guess, I can never tell him what happened the way I told you or Sam, he wouldn't understand."

"Then don't tell him it would serve no purpose for him to know except if you want him to feel guilt over having left you and Sam in such a bad situation. But then you would have hurt him, is that what you want?"

"No," he said before he kissed her again.

She bit her lip while he kissed her neck as she leaned up against the seat. They were in the middle of no where so they decided to take advantage of the time alone.

"You ran them out of their own home don't you feel bad about that?" Sam asked as Dawn brought in the beers.

"No one told them to leave," John insisted.

John did not make a good first impression Dawn decided.

"Dad did you come her for a reason or just the same old routine? We don't hear from you in, I don't know, forever, but you show up making demands. We have a life here, people we love," Sam said as he looked at Dawn while she sat uncomfortably pretending to watch television. She really doubted that Vangie and Dean were concerned about John; she knew the two of them could find something to do that didn't involve arguing. She smiled to herself but wished Sam didn't have to deal with his Dad alone.

"Dad, we had plans I personally still want to take our ride, if Dawn does," he said looking her way.

She jumped up, "Yes I would love to go, do you want me to call them?"

"No, I think they we will be fine on their own," Sam said ignoring his fathers glare.

"So you are going out?"

"Yea we are just make yourself at home; don't scare the cat, she's shy" he said pointing in the corner to the quiet kitty.

"We'll be back," Dawn said as Sam led her out to his truck.

John stared after them; had he been such a bully that he was left to his own devices in a strange house in the middle of nowhere? _Oh well_. He kicked his shoes off and lay down on the sofa for a nap.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Reporter

Part Eight

Sam and Dawn got back before Vangie and Dean so they had John move into the room behind the kitchen which was always prepared for guests. They went upstairs to the room where they were staying the night. Vangie and Dean returned about an hour later and went straight to bed. The next morning everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast when John woke up. He heard the noise and grabbed his head. He felt like he had had too many beers but he barely had one before lying down on the sofa.

"Morning," he said when he finally arrived in the kitchen.

"Hi John," Vangie said as she handed him a plate with pancakes piled on it.

"Hi Mr. Winchester," Dawn said as she poured him some juice.

Dean and Sam only nodded in his direction as they continued to eat. _Why were the girls being so nice? _Dean pulled Vangie into his lap when she walked by the table. She smiled at him them gave him a small kiss on the lips before getting up to work on the dishes. She knew he just wanted to feel like she was on his side of things."

After breakfast Sam finally addressed John.

"We are headed out of town for a week or so since Dawn is on vacation."

"You are welcome to stay here if you want," Dean volunteered since they had discussed it the night before. Though he didn't look happy about it at all.

Flashback

Night Before…

Dean and Vangie are kissing passionately as she straddles him in the front seat and though all clothing is in more or less in place you wouldn't have known it for the fogged windows. Sam and Dawn tap on the window with grins though Dean wasn't as surprised as Vangie to see the two of them. She jumped up to button her shirt though Dean looked at her lazily with passion still in his hazel eyes.

"Hey you two teenagers, do you want to get caught?" Sam asked teasing them.

Vangie can only blush while Dean doesn't seem concerned.

"How did you to escape the bear?" Dean asked as he changed the subject.

"We just left man; he interrupted our evening besides he seems to be staying a while. We left him to rest on the sofa I hope that was okay," Sam said

Dean nodded though he didn't seem interested in much outside of staring at Vangie's lips. Dawn cleared her throat.

"We will leave you two lovebirds; just thought you should know what was happening."

"No apologies needed you go enjoy your sunset," Vangie added with a smile at her cousin before they left to go back to their horses that were eating grass a little ways behind the car.

Before she realized what was happening Dawn was on her back in the front seat as Dean leaned down to undo her buttons again with a grin on his face. Whatever helps him feel better she thought with a smile of her own. _Such sacrifices._

End Flashback

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have intruded last night; I never expected you would be leaving town."

"Normally we wouldn't be," Sam said as he wrapped Dawn in his arms.

"I would like to stay until you return if it's really okay," he said to Dean.

"Hey if you just want to talk we can do that now," Dean challenged as he started to get up.

"Um, Dean can we talk alone for a minute?" Vangie asked.

Dean looked at her as she stood uncomfortably at his side.

"Sure, we will be right back," he said as they headed out back.

"What's up," he asked as he took a seat on the patio and she stood over him ringing her hands.

"I, uh, think I was wrong about what I said before."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should tell you father what happened to you."

"You were so against it before why are you changing your mind?"

"I think it will help you get passed it; because you obviously feel he is the reason it happened."

"Your damn right I think he is the reason but all these years I have tried so hard to forgive him. Maybe I should have never brought it up again," he said as he ran his hands through his hair.

She sat in his lap and put her arms around him.

"It is best you see that, right?" she said as she looked in his face.

As he stared into her eyes she knew was conflicted and she couldn't blame him. It wasn't a matter of right and wrong anymore but trying to be free.

"Vangie my father thinks men should be strong enough to handle anything; he is just going to think that by telling him I am buying into the psychological mumbo jumbo that I personally hate."

"You don't know that. I am just guessing but I think your Dad is here for his own type of redemption. You know him better than me but he seems different despite the way he came on so strong yesterday."

Dean hadn't really noticed all he saw was the same revenged filled man he knew his father to be all these years. Could she be right? He half hoped and half dreaded bringing up his issue all over again especially with his father.

"We will play it by ear…."

There was the sound of something falling in the kitchen and someone yelling. Dean and Vangie ran in the back door and saw Sam with his hands over his ears.

Dawn had her hand on Sam's shoulder while John was picking up the table.

"Sam, what's going on? Dad?"

"I don't know he just grabbed his head and jumped up."

Dean went over to Sam as he opened his eyes while he began to take deep breaths.

"Was it a vision?" Dean asked as he looked at his brother who was staring at his father.

John had his head down now as he sat heavily in the chair. Sam nodded before he sat down again too.

"Dad you're sick aren't you?" Sam accused his father.

"Is that true?" Dean asked angrily.

"I haven't felt well but I am sure I'm just tired," he said weakly.

Sam came around the table to kneel in front of this father.

"But do you know what is wrong? I saw you; you were throwing up and barely able to walk. What is it can it be cured? Dad, tell us something."

He looked at Sam and then at Dean.

"You know I hate doctors, I'll be fine, really."

"That's just great," Dean said as he grabbed a chair to sit down.

"Maybe you should make the trip with us if you need rest it is a good way to get it," Dawn suggested hesitantly.

Sam looked at Dean before he spoke; Dean shrugged.

"If you aren't going to the doctor you should go with us so we can make sure your okay."

Vangie looked at Dean, this wasn't helping at all. Too much was happening all at once.

She lay next to him quietly in bed knowing he had a lot on his mind.

"You can say something; I'm not upset. I don't know what to do but you don't need to be quiet," he said as he leaned over to look at her. _She tries so hard to be good I hope some day she realizes I really won't hurt her, it still breaks my heart. God help me to love her properly. _

"Maybe I was just basking in the afterglow," she teased as she ran her fingers through his hair which made him want her all over again.

"Good answer," he grinned as he kissed her waiting lips.

After the kiss he could tell there was something on her mind; she had a half smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Am I keeping you from hunting the way you used to? Do you think being married has some how thwarted your plan to get the Demon that killed your Mom?"

He shook his head.

"No, I married you because I loved you and didn't want to go on without you. Vangie I really think we have already lost time we could have been together. Revenging my mother's death used to be all I lived for but now being with you is more important. Don't ever think you pulled me away from what I want," he said as he held her close to him.

"I want you to know that when ever you are ready to go out again I do plan to go with you. I will be with you no matter what you decide to do about your secret also; but I hope this trip will help you three to resolve some issues. I mean when was the last time you had a vacation with your Dad?"

"Never, it just didn't happen. If wishing would help I would wish that my Dad were like every other Dad that lost a wife. He would grieve a while then move on with his life, maybe marry again have a couple more kids. I have decided the life we led wasn't what Mom would have wanted."

Vangie agreed but they both knew wishing wouldn't help instead they would do what they could to make their present situation bearable, at least.

Sam asked Dawn to marry him that night before they made love; she was a little surprised, especially when he pulled out a ring. _Boy I love the internet._

"You seem to be okay with the hold ghost hunting thing; so I was hoping you would be willing to marry me because I love you and want to spend my life with you."

She nodded, smiled, then said yes.

"Oh Sam, of course, I love you so much," she said as she kissed him.

Sam was happy but a bit surprised when Dawn began to undress him while they kissed.

"So out comes the real you? I like it," he teased.

She only smiled as she reached for his belt. Sam grinned as he a saw the passion in her eyes.

John was the only one in the house not with a significant other that night; but he was busy trying to be sick without waking everyone up. This vacation was something he hoped to enjoy with his boys as long as they didn't keep bothering him about his condition. He took the pain medicine he had gotten from the pharmacy but he really needn't something to settle his stomach so he ate some saltine crackers before drinking Seltzer water. He felt better after about a half hour but he had no idea he had been watched.

Before they left the next morning Vangie pulled John aside to speak with him about what she had seen the night before. It was early but she had a feeling even before she got out of bed that John would be up. She had slipped out of the room as quietly as she could to keep from waking Dean. As she watched John while they sat on the patio he seemed uncomfortable but she didn't think she was the reason.

"John what is going on? I saw you last night you seemed to be very ill."

"Honestly I don't know I have only been treating symptoms," he said as he shook his head before running his hand through his hair.

"I really wish I hadn't seen you the way I did I am going to have to tell Dean."

John knew that from the moment she had approached him.

"Do what you have to but I hate hospitals."

"They are known to help," she said with a grin.

John looked at her he knew what Dean saw in his wife the same thing he had seen years before. I gentle caring woman that had just enough edge and braveness to make her mysterious; he knew before she had grown into the attractive woman that he saw before him today. He grinned to himself he couldn't have picked a better match for Dean if he had been there to introduce them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Reporter

Chapter Nine

Vangie's uncle picked up the pets to watch the night before they left for vacation so they could leave early the next morning. They decided it was best to eat on the road that morning as they headed to Arizona and the Grand Canyon. Dean woke up moody but he tried to convince himself it wouldn't do anyone any good if he was cranky, especially Dawn because it was her vacation everyone else was just tagging along. He took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the misted bathroom mirror. _You can do this_. He had just finished shaving when Vangie came in to take her shower. She winked at him as she got under the spray of water, of course that was enough for him to follow her, despite the fact he had already showered earlier. Dean's desire for his bride grew stronger every day; he also had a secret desire that Vangie would disapprove of if she knew, one that made him question his motivations. She wasn't surprised to hear the shower door as it opened behind her. Dean kissed and nibbled on her neck as she leaned her head against him.

"You will be a prune after you get out this time," she teased.

"I'm not worried about it," he replied breathless as he hands roamed over her wet skin.

She moaned with pleasure while he soaped her up before she could rinse off.

Once she turned around he captured her mouth with his own as he pulled her to him; she wrapped her arms around his neck while she cupped his face.

"You will get through this," she assured him though his only concern was her lips for the moment.

He swallowed as he kissed her again.

"Thank you for being here for me," he said as they got out of the shower a few minutes later.

----

John hadn't answered specific questions about his condition but he felt better just relaxing. They rode in Dawn's roomy Dodge Durango. Vangie and Dean sat behind Sam, who drove; Dawn took shot gun while John took the back seat so he could stretch out. Vangie began to read as soon as they left the restaurant while Dean closed his eyes as he attempted to get rid of the headache that had formed behind his eyes the moment they left the house. He refused to fight with his father the entire trip.

Flashback

They were seated at the back of the restaurant because it was so busy; but they didn't mind because of the early hour no one was in the mood to be especially civil except Vangie and Dean who kept their eyes on one another, blushing every minute or two.

Dawn tried not to smile while Sam seemed to be starved.

"So Dad how long are you going to keep us in suspense about this mystery illness," Dean asked.

"It is still a mystery to me too, Son," John said as he scratched his head.

Sam was quiet as the menu seemed to be more important than anything going on around him. He just couldn't deal with it on an empty stomach.

Sam watched Dean as he chugged his coffee; _he is going to have a headache if he keeps it up. _Vangie stepped in with high hopes of getting through to her father in law.

"John whatever is wrong we have insurance if that is an issue," she volunteered.

John smiled but shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer but that isn't the issue."

Sam and Dean looked at one another because money was always an issue for them: he would hate to take his Dad in for surgery using one of his fake credit cards. Dean began to rub his temples. Vangie ran her hand over his back, "Just breath okay, try to relax."

He did what she suggested because he wanted so much for her to be right.

End Flashback

For most of the first day they rode in relative silence and despite her reading the heaviness in the air got to Vangie so she made a decision that could have gone badly. She looked at Dean who had his arm loosely around her waist while he dozed with his head on the seat then she looked back at John who was in a similar pose behind them. She bit her lip as she nudged Dean.

----

He rose up as he yawned then he looked around and noticed it was almost dusk.

"How long did I sleep?"

"About two hours or so," she said as she continued to chew her bottom lip.

Dean noticed but pulled her close for a kiss instead of berating her about it; she was hesitant because she had something else in mind.

"Dean, I think this is a good time," she said with meaning.

He took a deep breath but shook his head before she pleaded with her eyes.

"Please, I think it will help to start the trip off right and to help heal you relationship," she whispered as he tightened his hold on her waist.

He ran his hand across his brow before he began.

"Dad, I need to tell you something," he said to John who had awakened about the time as Dean.

"Sure go ahead, son."

John sat up to listen while Vangie squeezed Dean's hand as he began; Dawn closed her book in the passenger seat. Sam tried to appear as though he wasn't listening while he attempted to keep his mind focused on the road.

"Remember when you left us with that couple in Maine,"

----

After the sad tale was told Sam pulled over to the side of the road since he couldn't see to drive for his tears. Everyone including John and Dean shed tears of sadness. John looked at Dean who had his head on Vangie's shoulder.

John was so ashamed of his behavior all he could think was what would Mary say about what happened to her baby. _Oh Mary I failed you terribly, I failed our boys, I am so sorry for what I have done. I should have never taken up this fight I know now that it was not the right path. Dean has to hate me and I don't blame him. How could he ever obey me after what happened? Oh God help me, help me to survive long enough to make this up to him. I love my sons._

"I'm sorry Dean, I am sorry that I wasn't someone you felt you could come to right away. I had no idea but I should never have left you boys the way I did so often. I am ashamed of myself, for that and a million other…."

"Don't you dare make excuses, at least I know what I did was wrong, " Dean yelled as he glared at his father.

"You are absolutely right there is NO excuse for my behavior. I should have been there for you boys…."

"Damn it, we are men, stop calling us boys," Sam exploded as all eyes went to him.

----

"You are right Sam I always called you boys because it made me feel I could get this Demon killed and we could still have time for a real life."

"You are kidding? We aren't in a time warp we spent too much of our lives on this thing. After all they we have gone through you still had that pipe dream, but I never saw any evidence of it. I think you called us boys to keep us under your thumb and I fell for it."

Sam agreed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…," Vangie wiggled her in the seat because she disliked the loud voices and the signs of arguing. It made her uncomfortable.

Dean heard the catch in her voice as he put his arms around her.

"No, we need to do this," he whispered calmly in her ear as she leaned against him.

Dawn was doing a lot better as Sam glanced at her she ran her fingers across the book she had been scanning. He smiled at her just enough to let her know that she was safe also.

"I did call them and they always insisted you boys were busy with school activities until the day that you called for me to pick you up I allowed myself to believe you were in good hands. Afterward, I was afraid to know what had happened."

"Afraid? You were afraid; I guess it is a good thing that Dean was the one who took care of me," Sam said as he got out the vehicle with Dawn close behind.

John began to feel sick so he went out the sliding doors to go throw up in the grass.

----

Dean didn't move as Vangie held him a few more moments. She could see in his eyes that he felt better; he looked relieved to have it all out in the open. Vangie smiled at Dean as she grabbed a bottled water and face cloth to take to John outside.

"I'll be right back, you're okay, right?"

He nodded; grateful that she had encouraged him to clear the air.

Sam and Dawn stood on the driver side of the car talking because Sam couldn't bear to look at his father.

"Sam, I know this is hard but it is in the past. I hope that you can forgive your Dad and be grateful for what you gained from the situation," Dawn said while she held him in her arms.

"What did I gain?"

"You know that your brother is devoted to you because he made sacrifices for you that few people would. That is something special I hope you always remember that. Your father on the other hand is going to need you to forgive his negligence."

Sam wasn't sure how he felt about it now; the more he considered the position they had been left in the more he wanted to hate his dad though he knew that wasn't the right thing to feel.

"I want to; I really do. It will take time."

Dawn nodded.

----

After John rinsed and cleansed his face he looked at Vangie as she waited patiently for him to be done.

"You should be with Dean he needs you."

Vangie looked at him.

"How do you feel after what Dean told you?"

"Angry at myself, frustrated by my bad decision making and grateful that my boys have found such wonderful mates."

Vangie's tears began again but she wouldn't let John hug her, "You were right I should go take care of my husband," she said as she went back inside.

----

At the hotel, Dean put their bags down in the room and turned to run into Vangie who smiled at him as she enjoyed the way his jeans fit his behind as she splayed her hand across it and squeezed. Dean smiled back. He had always been the initiator in the area of sex because God and everyone else knew he was hot for his wife. His heart raced just being in the same building with her but he felt this time he needed to let her be his guide. She wasn't shy or uneasy as she pulled his shirt over his head while she stood on tip toes, he hesitated to help her but in the end she did just fine with the jeans too. With ease minus a little grace she pushed him on the bed as she unbuttoned her light weight summer dress. Dean lay back as he watched her pleased with her progress but impatient to touch her skin.

----

In Sam and Dawn's room the floor was littered with clothing starting at the door. Sam could only smile as Dawn engulfed his neck with tiny kisses before finding a soft spot on the side to suck on. At first he was surprised and when she bit down slightly it stung but by the time she was done giving him his first hickey he decided it wasn't so bad after all. Of course, once she was on her back all bets where off and he had a chance to leave a little souvenir of his choosing.

----

Vangie and Dean regretted not putting the Do Not Disturb sign on the door because someone chose the worse possible moment to knock. Though Vangie was too lost in the pleasure of Dean's talented tongue, to acknowledge the intrusion that he heard loud and clear.

"Damn," he whispered into her neck.

She looked at him glassy eyed as he grinned at her.

"I should get the door," he said as he removed himself from her body.

"Don't be long," she replied as she leaned back on the bed.

Dean hastily put on his boxers before he left the room.

"Who is it?"

He opened the door only slightly to see his Dad stood there.

"What's up Dad?" he asked with a smile.

John noticed his state of undress.

"Sorry I intruded but can we talk a minute?"

Dean let his Dad know he would meet him in the lobby

----

Vangie lay back on the bed as she waited for Dean's return; she sighed as she relaxed in to the softness of the cotton sheets. It seemed only a few minutes later when she screamed out in pain, her head was being pulled back toward the edge of the bed as she kicked and tried to keep herself up right. Then there was a pressure on her thighs that terrified her; where was the weight coming from? A smell of sulfur hit her nostrils as she tried not to gag in the midst of her struggles. Then there was a bamming on the door. Vangie opened her eyes as her heart raced, she looked around confused; then heard the knocking again. She swallowed as she opened the door in her robe.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

She bit her lips as the tears flowed.

"I don't know, Sam, I really don't know."

----

He pulled her into his arms as he told her she was coming next door with them.

John and Dean sat on the patio of the nicest hotels they had ever stayed in.

"This place is pretty fancy for us?" Dean said as he tried to amiable to his father.

"Yea more than one step up; this is almost normal," he laughed while he eyed his son. Dean seemed more relaxed then he had since John had shown up.

"So what's up Dad? Let me say first off about earlier; I am done with that if I never discuss it again it will be too soon."

John agreed.

"As long as you understand I won't be able to forget what you sacrificed for Sammy because of my negligence, okay."

Dean nodded then was surprised by the sound of his phone ringing a second later.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Reporter

Chapter 10

When Dean walked in the door, Vangie went into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded as he held her.

"I don't know what happened I don't think I was asleep it had only been a moment since you left."

"Sam have you already started that internet search?"

Sam nodded as his fingers raced over the keys.

"Dad we should go check the room," Dean said to John who still stood at the door.

"I'll be back," he said to Vangie before giving her a kiss then leaving the room.

They didn't need to go in the room because the EMF meter went off as soon as they were near the door. They looked at one another then returned to Sam's room.

----

"It's definitely an entity. Earlier,..Um we were in the room only for a brief time but were too busy to check out the room so it may be a ghost that preys on people when they're alone. You find anything yet, Sam?" Dean recalled their earlier activities.

Flashback

By the time, Vangie's dress hit the floor Dean's determined hands teased her skin; their chemistry lighting the flames of passion. She giggled at his enthusiasm. She could never accuse him off neglecting her physically though he was still a bit distant emotionally at times. She ran her fingers through his hair as she closed her eyes.

"Dean, oh.. Dean," she said into his silky hair, she loved the feel of it as brushed against her hands. He needed little encouragement to trace a trail of kisses down her neck as well as across her chest. He loved the smoothness of her skin and the way it glowed like gold.

"Evangeline," he whispered into her neck; it was the only time he called her that and she loved the sound of it coming from his luscious lips. His voice was thick with passion, his body eager to meet with hers again, slow was not the order of the day; he knew how to "rock her world."

End Flashback

"Actually I did find something it looks like we chose a haunted hotel. There is a possibility of at least three ghosts here."

Vangie looked at Dean.

"Sorry, I was looking for something nice that was on the way I didn't think about the supernatural aspects," Dawn said as she looked into Sam's eyes.

"It's not a problem we are the right family to deal with this," he said as he smiled at her.

----

"Okay the room that you two are in was the scene of a suicide/murder in the late 1940's. The daughter of the then owner was killed by her married lover," Sam added.

"Great, vacation," Dean said as he sat down beside Vangie on the sofa.

John was in the kitchenette fiddling with a bottle of water he looked like he might heave.

"I think the fastest way to solve this is to change rooms then leave early," Dean suggested with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Not," Sam replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I might agree with Dean except it would be like a fire fighter ignoring a fire," John commented.

Dean had been joking but he didn't feel like they were at all prepared with John sick and two women with them, of course, he couldn't say that to anyone.

----

"Sam, do you see where there were any more strange happenings in the hotel after that one?" Dean asked.

It was several minutes before Sam replied mostly he typed and furled his brow.

"Actually there were several murders in this hotel but it doesn't give the room or floor."

Vangie looked at Dawn.

"Maybe we could speak with the nice looking hotel clerk to see if he is aware of any gossip or rumors," Vangie suggested as she looked up at Dean who held her in his arms.

"Um, I don't know," Dean, said.

"We'll be together," Dawn added with enthusiasm.

"You don't have to do this it wasn't your fault," Sam said as he eyed Dawn.

Dean was uncomfortable with Vangie getting involved in digging for information; but she wanted to help so he didn't stop her. She kissed him again before they left the room. Once the door closed, John volunteered to go keep an eye on them. Sam just stared after him when he was gone.

----

The room was deathly quiet despite the closeness of the brothers they were now separated by there different feelings for their father. Dean watched Sam from the sofa as he tried to think of a plan to get rid of the ghost.

"Sammy, you should let it go," he finally said.

"Like you? All of a sudden, you are just happy to let Dad be your buddy pal. I don't want to feel this way Dean, especially knowing that Dad is sick but I can't stop the images of what happened to you from roaming around in my mind maybe its my fault that everyone around me gets hurt."

"No that isn't true, Sam, haven't you heard bad things happen to good people? I know it isn't a comfort but life is not exactly fair or easily traversed at times. You can only do so much before fate takes over."

"So fate hates me? Not a comfort, Dean," he scowled.

"I'm sorry…that wasn't what I meant."

"It isn't your fault all of this is on Dad; that is the point. It will take time for me to forgive him. You have had all these years to come to grips but it is new to me okay."

Dean nodded.

----

Dawn approached the young brunette man at the front desk with a smile on her face. He looked as though he just graduated high school and his nametag read Jared.

"Jared, I have a trivia question, do you have a moment to talk with me?" Dawn asked with a flirty smile.

He completed the task he was doing on the computer and turned to her.

"Sure shoot."

"Well I heard there have been numerous murders in this hotel," she whispered conspiratorially.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he surveyed her; long legs, sexy smile, honey streaked light brown hair all got his attention.

"I don't know for sure, but I have heard that the weird thing about rumored incidents…..is they were all in the same room," he said in a low voice while he looked around to see if his supervisors were watching.

Dawn bit her lip, "That is interesting; thanks for the information but do you know which room," she asked as she prepared to leave the area.

"Um I believe it was 321, hey if you get tired of the unnaturally tall guy you are with let me know," he said.

Dawn flashed her diamond engagement ring at him, "That won't be happening," she said confidently as she walked away.

----

Vangie spoke with the door attendant while he stood outside smoking a cigarette as daylight changed to dusk. The sun was low in the sky as the scattered clouds where tinged with pinks and grays. _This_ _would have been a great night for a walk_.

"So the rumor about several murders happening in one room is just like an urban legend?" she asked.

"I am new here but that is one of the things that the employees joke about all the time; the maids hate to clean that room though it was supposedly cleansed by a shaman years ago."

"Where did you hear that?"

"The hotel manager told a bunch of us one day when he overheard us chatting about it."

"So maybe he just wanted to stop the rumors," she said under her breath.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Just curious, I saw something about it on the internet; after I had already checked in," she said with a smile and shrugged as he grinned at her.

"I wouldn't worry about," he said to her retreating.

John made it down the elevator but not to check on the "girls" he ended up in the men's room throwing up again.

----

Vangie and Dawn where back in the room before John showed up.

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked while Sam seemed more interested in the laptop screen.

"John you don't look so well," Vangie said after he was in the room.

Dawn grabbed him a bottled water to pass to him. John thanked them before he drank half of it with one swig. Dean knew things were not getting better and began to have second thoughts about the trip, but as John sat in the chair, he insisted he would be fine.

"I have an idea but we need to be able to climb up into the vents. So what I want to do is have someone work on that, maybe you Sam, while I go to the car to check our herb supply," Dean suggested.

"Don't forget the salt; if you are thinking what I am we will need to keep it in the room," Sam added as Dean left.

"We need to make sure no one is staying in the room on the other side of that one," John said as he reached for the phone.

Dawn nodded as she watched Sam who was determined to ignore his father.

----

After the ghost was taken care of they all requested rooms on a different floor though the hotel manager was skeptical he didn't give them any problems. They had explained about hearing the ghost rumors and feeling uncomfortable about staying in the room or near it. Though they had thoroughly cleansed that room, using the sage bundles, plus the two surrounding it Dean was concerned for Vangie's mental well being, after her experience, so everyone agreed moving was best.

----

Before they were able to leave the hotel the next day John's sickness took a turn for the worst. Dean found him bowled over in pain in the kitchenette that morning.

"Dad, here let me help you. Vangie come here please."

Vangie phoned 911 and the ambulance came to the hotel to take him to the nearest hospital. Sam was quiet as he and the girls followed the ambulance.

"John really doesn't know what's wrong with him but he said there was blood when he went to the bathroom…you know," Vangie said to Dawn.

"Sounds serious," Dawn commented just for something to say as she watched Sam face contort in pain. She reached for his hand on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry we are ruining your vacation," he said.

"Don't be we are all together; that is he most important part."

Vangie watched them and was glad that Dawn was with Sam; she thought they were good for one another. Sam's tender heartedness was something Dawn needed after her previous anger filled relationships. Dawn's down to earth lets get things done personality seemed to inspire Sam into action when he would have dragged his feet.

----

They were in the waiting room for more than three hours before someone came to tell them what was going on. Dean was pacing while Sam stared off into space. Dawn and Vangie had gone to the cafeteria to get coffee.

"You are Dean, right?"

Dean nodded.

"We need you to sign forms to do surgery to remove the cancer," the young blonde haired physician's assistant said.

_Too bad he is wearing a wedding ring._

"Will that make him well or is it just to see how bad the damage is?"

Sam looked up to see the reaction of the young PA.

"Both, we can't see everything we need to without going in," she said.

"But the x-rays?"

"They helped us verify that its colon cancer, but we need to get in closer to see more clearly. While we are in if you sign the form we can get it out, there is quite a bit of it but by going in we can remove it so it doesn't spread."

"His chances if you operate are good, right?"

"Yes they are but we need to go in now."

"Can we see him before?"

"Yes, we will call you in a few minutes."

Dean nodded as he signed the form, she patted him on the back before leaving.

----

They had to go in before he before the drugs kicked in. He looked up with anger at Vangie and Dean but Vangie smiled; she knew he hated hospitals but he would get pass that once he was feeling better, she hoped.

"Dad, I know you don't like this but don't fight the drugs. They say you have a good chance of a full recovery. Please just relax," Dean said.

"John he is right; we will be here when you come out, okay," Vangie said as she kissed John's forehead, "Do it for your grandchild," she whispered in his ear.

John looked in her eyes stunned; but she nodded at him.

Sam and Dawn came in before they wheeled him out he was on the way under but he was surprised when Sam squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Will be waiting," Sam said as they took him away.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Reporter

Chapter Eleven

Once they were back in the waiting room with Sam and Dawn, Dean had expected Vangie would reveal what she had whispered to John but she didn't, at least right away. Dean was curious so he asked her to accompany him to the cafeteria.

She was quiet in the elevator despite the fact that she had a small smile on her face as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"So, what was it you said to Dad when you whispered in his ear?" he asked hesitantly as they disembarked from the elevator.

She bit her lip as she looked at him while he still held her.

"Um, I just wanted to give him a bit of hope; something to live for."

"Okay,…what did you say, if you don't mind telling me," he said as the walked into the serving line in the cafeteria.

"I let him think I was pregnant," she replied without looking at him.

Dean was silent as he paid for their coffees then went to sit down on a bench outside on the patio.

"Are you?" he asked as he lifted her chin so he could see her gorgeous eyes.

"I'm not sure."

"I would be happy if you were."

"Really?"

"It's what I've wanted all this time."

"Really? You don't have to say that," she said playfully hitting his arm.

"No it's true."

"But it may not be true; I haven't taken a test yet. I am only guessing."

"Well if we're not we can try again," he teased before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Dawn held Sam's hand as he held back tears.

"How could I be mean to a dying man? "

"Sam he will be fine then you two can get on track; think positive thoughts, okay."

"I just feel like crap now because I was so angry with him."

"You had reason, Sweetie, but now you need to work pass that."

"I know you are right," he said as he laid his head on her shoulder and she held him. They were oblivious to those around them caught up in their own world of cares.

Nevertheless, there was someone watching them; someone who had followed them from Des Moines and was anxious to pay any or all of them back for what happened.

John's surgery was successful though he was weak at first the next morning he was already giving orders.

"Now you go ahead with your vacation; I will be here when you get back," he said.

"Dad, we can't leave you here. Sam, you and Dawn go ahead we will stay her to watch over Dad."

Dawn shook her head as she looked at Sam's sad face. "No we all go or nothing."

Vangie grinned as John indicated for her to come over to the bed.

"Now young lady, what is this about a grand child?"

"I, uh…am hoping I am pregnant; I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up, I guess."

She bit her lips as big tears fell down her cheeks. Dean seeing her predicament went to her side.

"Dad, you're making her cry."

Vangie smiled.

"I'm sorry they just came out."

"Well, if I remember correctly that is a good sign, but we will see," John said as he kissed Vangie's hand.

Body snatchers, maybe, Dean thought. John was acting almost normal instead of his usual gruff self. Maybe being at the edge of death does that to you.

After Dean and Vangie left Sam stood beside his father's bed with a sad countenance.

"Dad, I'm sorry I was so angry with you; but I can't say I don't blame you because I still do," Sam said straightforward.

"I agree son, it was my fault; you owe a great debt to your brother but I owe him more," he said as he took a deep breath.

"But Dean sees it as part of taking care of me the way he promised you."

"I know but when I am better I will need to free him from that promise. It is the only right thing to do. He needs to be able to care for his wife with a clear conscience. I don't expect either of you to keep looking for the Demon."

Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Really? But after all this time shouldn't we finish what we began?"

"Sam that could still be years. You have a wonderful fiancé who is no doubt ready to marry you; do not risk losing her over the Demon, please. Good women are hard to find, son."

Sam knew his father was right. He loved Dawn with all his heart and if John Winchester said relax and settle down, then he was all for that. He could not wait until Dad told Dean.

Dean's response was different from Sam's as could be expected.

"But Dad all the time we put into finding this thing will go down the drain if we stop and possibly come back to haunt us," he said as he had his arms around Vangie who stood in front of him between he and John.

"Son, I understand your point and what you say is true but if you will remember that it has only struck ever twenty two years than we can be ready for it next time."

Dean nodded, but was not happy he thought of those that he wouldn't be able to help as he held Vangie closer. She knew what he was thinking but she hoped he would listen to his father.

That night Dean was quiet in bed as he lightly traced his finger down her nose and gently over her lips but she leaned up to face him.

"Sweetie I know you are worried about those that may need you; you should keep hunting if that is where your heart is."

He pushed her back on the bed as he kissed her opened mouth, his tongue swirling around hers raising her heart rate steadily while his hands began to roam. He wasn't trying to prove anything he insisted inside his own head, _I will not leave her to hunt; not when I don't have to. _Vangie knew something was wrong she could feel it in his tense muscled arms as she rose up to confront him.

"I didn't mean your heart as in the one that loves me; I mean your hearts desire to help others it is a good thing. I wasn't insinuating that I wasn't at the top of your list of

priorities."

"No Dad is right; we will wait for the signs when the time comes we can get the SOB. I don't want you to ever feel or think that being with you isn't what I want; it is very much."

Vangie still wasn't feeling the love; it felt stiff and iffy something she hated but there was no way to get him to see that. She would have to accept his words as is. He lifted her gown over her head and she soon forgot everything else.

Vangie was in the kitchenette drinking coffee when Dawn came out of their room.

She was dressed in an off-white tank top with a pale blue broomstick skirt; she looked fresh and Summey plus her face glowed. Vangie was taken aback.

"Dawn, are you pregnant?"

Dawn had hoped Vangie would get the news first but it hadn't turned out that way, she had only told Sam the night before.

She nodded to her cousin who was in her arms a second later all smiles and congratulations.

"I am happy for the two of you," Vangie grinned sincerely.

"Well I may as well tell you we had planned on a civil service while we were on vacation with everyone.

Uncle Ned has agreed to give us a reception when we return, Vangie turned around to see Sam stood behind her with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"I see it is good news to you too," Vangie commented as she hugged her future cousin in law.

Dean came out of the room just when his cell phone rang.

"Hey, …yes this is Dean….okay we are coming right over."

Dean turned to the group who looked at him curiously.

"We have to go someone tried to kill dad this morning," he said as he grabbed the keys off the table and headed to the car.

At the hospital, Dean and Sam interrogated their father at the same time.

"Dad, did you hear or see anything before you closed your eyes," Sam asked.

"What about yesterday any suspicious people in or out?" Dean asked.

"Any one new on the staff that you haven't seen before?" Sam added.

"Okay guys, give him a chance to answer a question," Vangie said as she sat beside John.

John smiled he knew they were only trying to help but Vangie was right he needed to think a moment.

"Actually there was a slender young man with dark hair that came by the room to look in he said he had the wrong room and left again."

"Anything special about him?" Vangie asked.

"He seemed kind of young at first maybe just out of high school but he had a limp."

Vangie's face dropped as she excused herself but grabbed Dean along with her.

She didn't say anything until they stood in front of the pay phone. She looked at Dean hesitantly.

"It sounds like Adam, Dean, could you call the asylum to make sure he is still in there please."

Dean nodded as he got the number than made the call, he frowned as he hung up.

"He has been missing since early yesterday; they tried to contact us at home."

They raced back to the room to see Sam talking to John but Dawn was missing.

"Where is Dawn?" Vangie asked.

"The ladies room, why?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean stayed in the room with John while Sam and Vangie went in search of Dawn.

Vangie came out of the women's room to tell Sam she wasn't there then he decided on impulse to check the men's room. They found her in the handicap stall with her eyes covered and blood everywhere. Sam blinked back tears as he picked her up off the floor than heard a sound and saw Vangie lying on the floor under the stall.

"Damn it."

He pressed Dean's speed dial number so he could ask him to come help out since Dad was awake to watch out for himself.

Dawn woke up to find she was in a hospital bed with several bandages on her chest and arms, Sam watched her from the chair beside the bed.

"Hi Baby, how do you feel?" he asked as he moved her hair behind her ear.

"I feel sore, tell me everything is okay with the baby," she requested anxiously.

"Yes, things are fine but you did lose a lot of blood; for some reason he put small cuts in your skin like he wanted you to ….."

"That's okay I don't want to know yet, okay."

Vangie started to move around in the other bed before Dawn realized she was there.

"Vangie?"

"Hey cousin, fancy this being in the same hospital room again after all these years ," she laughed.

Sam shook his head.

"We are only a week apart in age; Vangie who was sickly was still in the baby nursery when I was born a week later," Dawn said with a smile.

Dean came walking in the room with two bouquets of red roses. He set them on the shelves on each side of the room.

"You will be happy to know while you two were enjoying your beauty sleep; we caught Adam. He is on the way back to the asylum.

"I'm glad, but he should be in jail for what he did to Dawn and John," Vangie said.

"Well we didn't press charges to avoid publicity I hope you agree," Sam said as he saw Dawn nod.

"It's okay Vangie I am happy to just be alive besides in his mental state he is better off in the 'loony bin'."

Sam smiled as kissed dawn before he left the room to go check on John.

Dean sat beside Vangie then held her hand in his own.

"Remember when you had the surgery to repair the damage so they we could try to have children if we wanted?"

"Yes, they weren't sure if I would be able to conceive still."

Dean couldn't stop grinning.

"What?"

"Since you fainted they thought they should run some blood tests when I mentioned you thought you were pregnant; they verified that you are pregnant."

"Yea? Really?"

"Yes, they need to ask you some questions to see how far along you are. I don't remember you being sick at all but the nurse assured me morning sickness is different for everyone and some women have very little if any at all."

"Really?"

Dawn laughed, "I think it will be a while before she gets it in her head."

"Looks like John will get what I promised him plus one," Vangie smiled as Dean kissed her.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Reporter aka Redemption

Chapter Twelve

Dean was concerned about Vangie pregnancy because of the Demon still being around; he and Sam discussed it often over the first few months until John put his foot down.

"I understand your concern but your wives need you to be strong for them and I expect nothing less from you then to be a better father and husband than I ever was," he said as they all gathered in Dean's living room.

Since Vangie and Dawn were at the shopping mall finally buying maternity clothes; they put it off for as long as possible because they were so used to being slim. Sam was uneasy about them being out alone but Dean reminded him that they knew how to take care of themselves.

"Dad what if the Demon changes his MO? Where are we going to be then? I don't want to go through this all again," Sam said as he got up to pace.

"Sam, Dad is right we have to take care of them the best we can without allowing them to panic it wouldn't do anyone any good."

_Of course Dad is right, Dad is always right_, Sam thought as he nodded outwardly.

Vangie and Dawn came back a half hour later wearing their sweats but carrying several bags a piece. Dean noticed how Vangie glowed more than usual; it distracted him from what his Dad was saying.

"Dean?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Just that I will be leaving soon."

"Dad, you have to stay to see your grandchildren born," Sam insisted.

"Yea, we have almost four months left," Dean added.

The girls headed up stairs with smiles to put their new things away. Sam and Dawn had finally moved into the house which was near capacity with John's presence.

"I can come back to see them but I promised Missouri I would let her baby me for a while."

"Missouri? Baby you? Is there something you need to tell us," Dean teased.

"Well I have free-loaded long enough you and your brother need some time alone with your wives to enjoy their pregnancies.

Sam understood that his father had never stayed in one place for so long and was eager to move on.

"You aren't going to go after the Demon without us are you?" Dean asked.

"No, Son, I promise we will do that together when the time comes. Keep an eye out for the SOB though and let me know if you see any strange patterns."

While John packed to leave the next morning and Sam went in search of Dawn, Dean ventured into the bedroom to see what Vangie had splurged on. When he walked in the door she had on pink sleeveless eyelet blouse with shirring detail on the bodice while the rest was free flowing. She was trying on a pair of white linen shorts.

"Excuse me this room is for taking clothes off not putting them on," he teased her just before she went into his arms.

"Hi, I want to show you something," she said before pushing him on the bed with a grin as she sat in his lap.

"Oh I love it when you know what you want," he teased.

"No silly look," she took his hand to put on her stomach but he moved underneath her blouse then was surprised when the baby moved against his hand.

"WOW, she moved I felt it," he said in astonishment as he eagerly lifted her shirt to put his hand on her stomach again. This time he saw a tiny foot just before he pressed his hand against it. His mouth dropped open in disbelief as he held back the tears.

"Did you see that?'

Vangie smiled at him his face aglow with excitement.

"Thank you for being nice to me."

He cupped her face in his hand, " I love you don't thank me for doing what is natural."

"But you don't have to be nice not everyone that loves is."

He held her to his chest gently.

"You are welcome, but thank you for loving me back," he replied before kissing her.

Her heart raced as his tongue teased her lips open; she eagerly allowed it to brush against her teeth before she engaged her own tongue in the fray.

Dawn's plan to give Sam a fashion show went out the window once he came in the room. She bit her lip at the sight of the sexy smile on his face her heart pattered against her chest as he approached her before pulling her into his arms.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as he looked down into her hazel eyes.

"Uh huh," was all she could manage.

Dawn's fascination with her new husband had only grown over the year and a half that she had known him. As quiet and eager to please as he appeared to be he was also surprisingly passionate.

Flashback-wedding night

After the civil ceremony in Kansas they had stayed at a local hotel for the night; Sam and Dawn ordered champagne from room service while everyone else went out to a comedy club just to relax. In the room after the service Sam's kiss turned quickly into a strip tease with him taking the lead in peeling of the clothes. In less than five minutes Dawn stood before him in her birthday suit. She smiled as she led him, who was still wearing a t-shirt and boxers to the bedroom to remove the offending clothing. The last barrier was his boxers as he looked up at her while she straddled him. She grinned an evil grin as he lifted an eyebrow at her. She concentrated on his lips licking then sucking them until he moaned for more once her tongue was teasing his earlobe he didn't think he would make it much longer but she was only beginning. With his hands in her hair he allowed her to torture him slowly while his excitement was evident and painful.

"Dawn?"

"Hummm."

"Can we speed this up?"

"You have some where to go?" she teased.

He turned her on her back, " Not funny," he laughed.

"It wasn't meant to be," she said as she pulled his lips down to hers while she wrapped her legs tightly around him.

End Flashback

Sam put her on the bed before he began to softly kiss her pouty lips.

"I missed you."

She grinned.

"Just me?"

"You and our little one," he clarified as she smiled.

They started feeling their little boy move around two weeks prior; but it was still something they were getting used to especially when they made love. Two hours later both brothers with their wives headed back down the stairs, Dean smirked at Sam's big grin while the girls shook their heads. Once they were on the first floor they realized it seemed dark so Dawn as well as Sam began to cut on the lights in the living room while Dean and Vangie went to the kitchen to do the same.

"Dad, why are in the dark?" Dean said to a dark figure who stood by the kitchen sink with his back to them.

A second later Dean went flying across the room and landed against the wall.

"WHACK."

Vangie hid behind the Island when she realized what was happening, in hopes of keeping her and the baby safe. The thing didn't see her but glared yellowed eyed around the room before it disappeared. Hearing the ruckus Sam and Dawn rushed in the room so see the figure fade away. Vangie helped Dean up off the floor then held back tears as she rubbed his back where it had landed up against the wall.

"Damn it, how did it get in here?" he said as he put his arms around his wife.

"I will check the salt and wards," Sam said as he rushed out of the room.

John came in the kitchen a minute later to find Dean, Dawn and Vangie sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" he asked curious at their silence.

Dean explained what happened before John dropped heavily into a chair at the table. Sam came in with the news that something or someone had disturbed the salt near the front door, that was rarely used since going in and out was easier through the back were the cars were parked. Dean looked at Vangie who knew what he was thinking.

"I'll go find Bonnie."

"So what now?" Sam asked as he pulled a chair next to Dawn who looked a bit pale.

He rubbed the back of her neck while he tried to convince himself that the Demon had not been in their home.

Vangie came back shaking her head as she carried the shy cat who had salt all over her paws. Dean had been afraid that this would happen the dog, Sonny, seemed to know better but the cat was strong willed even in her shyness. He took the cat from Vangie who smiled at him as he put Bonnie under his arm then began to scold her.

"Honey, you need to watch her better or she will have to go," he said hesitantly knowing his wife loved her pet. Vangie nodded as she bit her lip.

"We will have to put her in the kennel at night; I found her under the sofa I think she was hiding," Vangie said.

"You were under the sofa? Why didn't you call me?" Dean said oblivious to everyone else in his anxiety for his wife.

"Not under the sofa, silly, I just reached and there she was," she lied to keep him from stressing if he had known she was on her back trying to see under the sofa, the chair and the entertainment center before the cat was found.

"Did she scratch you?"

She showed him the scratch her doctor had warned her about the cat since she got pregnant she had to be careful about infections, cat dander, and feces etc…

"We have two options; either set a trap for the thing or be more careful," John said.

"We have been a bit slack since we moved in," Sam acknowledged.

"Well we have all had our guard down despite the fact that we knew us being together made us sitting ducks," Dean added.

Vangie jumped a little then rubbed her stomach.

"Hiccups I think, I have to get used to her being so active," she said to a concerned Dean.

He had silently wondered if either of their babies would have a gift like Sam's but never said anything; now he thought of it again. He put his hand on Vangie's as he stared into her eyes, _God help us keep this child safe. _She smiled at the love she saw in his eyes.

"We need to be more careful I think this was a warning," Dean said as he dragged his eyes from his wife's to look at his father.

"Setting a trap?" Dawn said.

"Not the best idea since we don't know where he will turn up its best if we keep him out," Sam replied with his hand on Dawn's leg.

"We need to find out what he wants with the family," Vangie insisted.

"That's true you should start working on the research as soon as possible," John said.

"Our best option by far," Dean said as he squeezed Vangie's hand.

"Dad do you still think you should leave?"

John nodded, "Yes I don't think my being her is going to help, you boys……uh you all know what to do to keep the thing away. Just be aware," he insisted as he went to the sink to get some water in a glass.

Dawn pushed Sam on the shoulder than mouthed, "go talk to him."

Sam hesitated as John prepared to leave to go back upstairs.

"Good night."

"Dad, can we talk?"

Sam and John headed to the living room while Dean prepared a snack for the ladies.

"Grilled cheese?" he asked before they nodded.

Sam sat in the recliner while John took the sofa.

"Dad, I am sorry about the way I've behaved, I know none of us are perfect and you did what you felt was right for us."

"Son, you have every right to be angry with me for what happened to Dean plus the position you were put into to begin with. It was my fault I should never have been so careless with "my boys." Your mother would be beside herself with anger at me just the way I feel about myself. I have no excuse; I don't deserve any thing from you or Dean."

Sam moved to the sofa to hug his Dad who refused to give into the tears that Sam let fall freely. A moment later John pushed him away.

"We will put this in the past okay," he said with a shaky smile for Sam, his youngest.

Sam nodded as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand while he watched his father ascend the stairs.

TBC

Please leave feedback.


	13. Chapter 13

Redemption

Chapter Thirteen

Dean came up behind Vangie as she finished up the dishes and began to play with her hair. He loved the soft silkiness of her long black softly wavy hair that hung half way down her back. He gently pushed it aside to kiss her neck sending chills down Vangie's spine.

"Is this how you are going to help me?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

"Uh huh," he replied as he continued to run his tongue up and down as he hands roamed then returned to kiss the same spot near her left shoulder.

"Dean, we could get down faster together," she said as her heart rate accelerated because of his nearness, her mind wandered back to the night before.

---

Flashback

Vangie is in control because Dean doesn't want to hurt her in her condition; even though sex has never been a problem. Personally, she believes her husband enjoys watching her bouncing boobs as they "go at it". Dean grins at the look of ecstacy on her face when she finally stops. She opens her eyes to see him smile at her in his cocky way with a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Good, bad, or do we need to do it over?" she teased him.

"It wasn't an audition besides we can do it over but not because it was bad; but because I liked it so much the first time," he teased back.

She laughs.

End Flashback

----

He stopped kissing her neck to slide his hands around her stomach before nuzzling her neck. She moved her head to the side to accommodate him as he ran his hand up her shirt.

"I am here to encourage you," he teased while he gently stroked her pregnant belly.

"Drying the dishes would be a better encouragement," she replied as she turned around with soapy hands to grin at him.

He grinned widely as she let him pull her to him soapy hands and all.

"Uh, you're going to get wet."

"I'm not worried."

He kissed her softly on the lips as her wet hands went around his waist.

"Now get to work," she insisted after the kiss as she bit her lip at the look in his eyes. _I seriously think he is ready for sex twenty-four seven._

"Okay we'll do it your way; but I am thinking Simon Says will be the next chore on the agenda tonight. Don't worry about the soap what is a bit of dish soap between lovers," he teased.

"Not Simon Says, My Lover, more like Mother may I," she answered as she kissed his nose while he began to dry.

----

Sam and Dawn had the night off from dish duty so they relaxed in the living room while they watch American Idol reruns. Sam lay on the sofa with Dawn in his arms.

"Vangie told me her mother, is coming to help with the baby after it's born."

"That will be good for both of you, right?"

Dawn was quiet.

"Dawn?"

"I guess."

Sam shifted so he could see her face.

"You guess? What wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"Let's just say it will open an old can of worms for Vangie and neither of us needs that."

Sam pulled her back into his arms then kissed her head.

"Dawn you can tell me anything please tell me what's wrong."

"I doubt if Dean even knows but I will tell you; Vangie's father wasn't the angel that she makes him out to be."

"Oh no,… your father was different, right?"

"Totally, he has always been there for both of us."

Sam watched her a moment.

"What else?"

"When my father's other brother, the werewolf, killed Vangie's father….Uh, I felt relieved for her."

Sam swallowed.

"And Vangie?"

"She met Aaron, who was worse than her Dad."

----

"So your mother thinks that men hitting women is okay?" Dean asked surprised.

"Not okay, but something to be expected," Vangie said as he held her in his arms before he rose up to look at her eye to eye.

"She's wrong, Baby, it is not right and no one should expect it."

He ran his fingers down her jaw then stopped.

"May I?"

She nodded with a smile before a frown took its place.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head as she bit her lip to the point that she drew blood. Dean saw her wince.

"Vangie?"

He went to the bathroom to get a wet towel.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" he asked as he put the towel to her lip while she watched him quietly.

She shook her head as her eyes filled with tears.

Dean held her, I knew there was more; _Dear God let her open up to me completely, please. _She cried for quite a while before she stopped then went to wash her face.

She came back and stood by the bed for a moment as she looked as Dean who was past concerned to being anxious. He pulled her back into the bed and his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be but do tell me what's wrong."

"You can't fix it Dean."

"Maybe not but I will do all I can to help you, Sweetie, I love you let me help you."

Then she told him about her father and the guilt she felt at her relief when he died.

Sam made love to Dawn in the shower before they snuggled up in the warm bed.

"So now that you know more about my family do you wish you had passed me up?" she asked as she lay on top of him.

"No, I mean have you met my family?" Sam teased.

Dawn laughed.

"Yea I was wondering about that thing that is after us; Vangie's research hasn't produced many results."

"I know but it could just take a bit more time we have rarely stopped to look into it; so far we have only followed Dad going after anything that was supernatural."

"Well, before now you didn't have women to help focus you."

"Or babies to look out for," Sam said as he stroked her stomach."

"That too," she said before kissing him.

----

Dean wasn't surprised by what Vangie told him he had heard often abusive behaviors where learned as much as they were tolerated by those who grew up abused. He was beginning to believe there was a God; someone who allowed him to meet Vangie so that she would be taken care of. He swore he would do everything humanly possible to assure her safety from the Demon and from the type of men that had hurt her so deeply. They both leaned up against the headboard but Vangie avoided looking at him.

He took the cream out of the drawer to rub on her stomach, _none threatening is good_.

"Am I across as more defective each time?"

He looked at her with compassion as he continued to massage her stomach then he put her hand on the spot where their baby was moving around. He watched her eyes light up as they both watched the nightly acrobatic show that was hosted by their unborn child.

"How can I raise a normal child? Maybe I will be a horrible parent?"

"No way, Vangie, you are the sweetest person I have ever met. You are not defective you have come a long way despite what was done to you. Besides you are someone that other women are jealous of, I have seen it in their eyes."

He leaned over to kiss her lips softly.

"Oh Dean, that's just because they want you that they are jealous," she said sadly.

"No baby, that isn't true. I know you are sad tonight but you have no reason to doubt yourself. You can do anything you set your mind to; your uncle has faith in you or he wouldn't let you work for him in such an important position."

"I don't know …. he is my favorite uncle," she said as she wiped her eyes and began to snap out of her sadness.

"But he runs the largest newspaper in the state; this isn't Mayberry we're talking about," he teased her.

She smiled as he leaned up to kiss her again.

----

While the girls were out for their morning walk Sam and Dean talked. Sam hesitated to tell Dean about Vangie's mother but was glad to hear that Dean already knew.

"I don't want her in our house, Sam, but what can we do?"

"Yeah, family is important especially now. Did you phone Dad? "

Dean nodded.

"I did but Missouri said he was already gone. She seemed worried that he wasn't fully recuperated yet."

"You know I wonder about those two sometimes."

Dean smiled, "Yeah so do I, well she is the only mother figure we have had."

"I am sure Dad just sees her as a close friend but I wouldn't mind if you know they were more, they are only human."

"Whoa Sammy, you just made a statement I thought would never come from your mouth."

"Yeah, Yeah, shut up, and it's Sam," he teased as he headed toward the refrigerator to find a snack.

----

That night they had a family meeting, Vangie started off with the key discussion question as they all sat at the kitchen table while they ate ice cream.

"What are we going to do about mom?"

"We should let her come but we just have to very careful," Sam suggested.

"But Sam, the wards and things around the house she is going to ask all kinds of questions," Dawn commented before she licked her spoon as Sam grinned at her.

"We can tell her we are superstitious," Dean added with a wink at Vangie who just shook her head. She knew he was as unhappy as the rest about her mother's intrusion as sweet as it seemed was a big deal.

"That is an idea," Vangie said

Dean reached over to kiss her.

"Thanks Honey."

"Okay mutual admiration society, we need a real plan," Dawn said a bit frustrated at her cousin's attitude.

----

"Dawn, we shouldn't be stressing," Vangie insisted with a pleading look at relative.

"No stressing," Dean said.

"Yeah we will figure something out," Sam added as he got up to take his and Dawn's bowl to the dishwasher.

"I just had a thought," Dean said.

"Well hold on, I know that doesn't happen often," Sam quipped.

"Dude, can the "tude" we need a serious plan here. Now I was thinking maybe we could tell her because of the renovations she may want to wait until after the babies are born to come visit."

"Remodeling to make a double nursery," Sam said as Dean smiled.

"What?" Dawn asked.

Vangie eyed Dean suspiciously.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes we are having that done for the new little Winchesters," Sam answered as Dawn sat down his lap.

"That is sweet but how does it help?" she asked.

"We hope to find the answers as to why the thing is after you before your deliveries," Dean said with a smile for Vangie who seemed worried now.

"Now that would be great," Dawn said.

----

Later that Saturday night Vangie pushed back from the computer desk to rub her tummy before stretching and flexing her arms. It was quiet with Dean and Sam downstairs watching the Godfather while Dawn read a book in her room. It was a nervous kind of quiet something that stroked Vangie's skin like a warm moist wind. Vangie turned her head as she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Dean," she said loudly just before the thing stood in front of her with its glowing eyes and putrid breath.

"Dean," she yelled louder this time, before Dean could make it to the room it spoke to her heart without moving its mouth.

"I will have your child."

It vanished as Dean walked in the door. Vangie stood looking toward the bed when he walked in.

"Vangie what's wrong."

"We have to get rid of Bonnie," she said.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Redemption

Chapter Fourteen

Vangie and Dean took Bonnie to her Uncle Ned's house, which is was near the downtown area. There was just no way that Vangie was going to let Dean abandon the cat in the middle of nowhere.

As they got out of the car, Vangie's Aunt Beatrice came to the door and took the cat with a grin on her face; she had her eye on Bonnie ever since Vangie got her. Her aunt is was a real cat lover and she had advised Vangie that the cat and dog situation was not one that always worked out. When Dean was lured into the kitchen by the smell of pie baking, her Neduncle asked her to sit down to talk to him for a moment.

"So how are things?"

"Going well," she said as she rubbed her tummy to emphasize her words."

"He isn't you know ….abusing you is he?"

"Well come straight to the point," Vangie teased trying to make light of the question.

"Vangie?"

"No Uncle Ned, Dean is an absolute rock for me; he knows about Aaron and Dad."

Ned nodded, "That's good Vangie he seems like a decent guy but I had to ask," he said as he hugged her.

Dean came in carrying a bowl with apple pie and ice cream in it. He grinned as he sat down next to Vangie and gave her the extra spoon. Ned smiled before going to the kitchen to get him some dessert.

----------------------------------------------

When they were parked in their yard again, Vangie didn't move once Dean opened the door to get out.

"What is it?"

"I need to tell you what that thing said."

Dean went around to the passenger side to stand in the door as he helped her up so he could hold her.

"Tell me," he said into her ear.

Vangie looked at him for a few moments just taking in his nearness. "He said he would have our child."

"It won'tWe aren't going to let that happen, Vangie, do not worry about it," he said before holding her close to his chest.

"We can do this right?"

"Absolutely and no one is taking our miracle baby."

Vangie agreed as she looked determinedly at him this time.

On the way upstairs to the bedroom they noticed that Sam and Dawn were making out on the sofa, Vangie and Dean giggled to themselves as they tried to be quiet. Vangie had nicknamed the house "the love shack" since both couples were free to do as they pleased as long as things were not too obvious. It was non't unusual for one couple or the other to be caught in the act of some form of lovemaking. Vangie was often surprised at Sam's passion because he had seemed so shy when they met but she figured it was a Winchester trait.

----------------------------------------------

Dean took his shower while Vangie did her face afterward she took her turn and was surprised to find Dean in the bed reading a book when she was done. He was holding the book upside down with it in front of him. She came out of the bathroom wearing a purple sheer short gown with spaghetti straps and embroidery detail. Dean's favorite color was naked but he understood she was a bit shy about her scars and she wore the sheer nightwear to help her to relax. He understood it was another thing she had to work her way through; he didn't feel impatient with her but was proud that she was making great strides. She straddled him to get over him to her side of the bed.

"Hey what are you reading, upside down?"

She leaned closer to see the title then laughed.

"Sexual Positions for Pregnant Women?"

Dean laughed as she leaned over to look at the picture as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Hum, I think if we play naked Twister we can get the same effect," she teased him as she kissed his nose then sat down beside him.

---

"You have a point," he said as he put the book aside in favor of kissing her.

"So why were you in my underwear drawer?"

He kissed her again, "I was looking for massage oil."

"Uh huh, it's on the vanity in the bathroom like it has always been," she said as he grinned at her again.

"Oh, well let's put the book where Vangie and Sam can get some use out of it too."

"You mean in the living room on the shelf for our visitors to see?"

Dean laughed he knew she wasn't ashamed of their sex life maybe it was a bit bold though to put it out with the classics. He smiled to himself again. He never really considered all the new positions she had been showing him were from anywhere other than her mind because of his inspiration. He knew he was arrogant but it wasn't something that bothered him or his wife, though they had a tendency to call it self-confidence.

----

Dean took the massage oil off the vanity then sat down on the edge of the bed to massage his wife's legs and feet. She appreciated his initiative; the massages were something he had begun doing several times a week. She had a feeling he enjoyed rubbing his hands over her body despite the scars it was something that made her feel good about their relationship. His accepting her as she was meant everything to her. She had no clue that he felt like the lucky one; she was a beautiful treasure in his eyes.

----

Having been wokenShe woke up because of the baby's constant moving about five in the morning; Vangie decided it was a good time to watch her husband sleep. He seemed so innocent and at peace with his freckles that swirled across his nose, long lashes that brushed against his cheeks as well as his heart shaped kissable lips that begged to be touched. Vangie bit her lip at the thought. She eyed the scar near his left shoulder then wanted to touch it but refused to wake him when he was so at peace; her attention was drawn to his muscular toned chest, tight abdomen, and her mind could imagine what lay beneath the sheet she desired to move aside to stare at. She was warm from thinking about his assets as her mind drifted away from Dean to a dark place.

----

How could she expect happiness when so many had insisted she was trash from her own father to her former husband? They refused to admit that she was even pretty let alone worthy to live a normal life. Sometimes she was afraid Dean was only pretending to be nice; that one day she would wake up and would hurt her like the rest. She glanced at him to see his eyeballs working under the lids. _Maybe he is awake and playing possum_ the thought made her smile for a moment, _he can be such a clown sometimes_. She loved when he made her smile. No, she did not want to believe Dean was like anyone else; he was her hero. He had come to save her from life as a widow of a man she hated. He could non't be a bad guyperson.

----

Dean was awake; but he knew that sometimes Vangie just needed to be alone with her thoughts. He truly hoped that she would one day trust him. It was not something he could ask her to do or promise it had to come from some strong place inside her. He knew felt she had the potential to love him as he loved her but she was afraid. After what she revealed, he could understand and he thought she had made great strides considering her past. There were things that bothered him about her revelations but they were not worth mentioning because he had decided she would never be hurt again. Dean, the super hero, kept his promises.

----

Vangie gave up worrying about waking Dean; she leaned down to kiss his forehead and he opened his eyes.

"Is that little munchkin keeping you up?' he asked before he pulled her down to kiss his waiting lips.

She grinned.

"A bit but I love the way it feels; actually I was counting my blessings."

"Yeah? How far have you gotten?"

"I am stuck on the first one," she said before kissing him again.

"What was that?"

"You, my sweetie."

Dean rose up to meet her for a kiss then she lay on her back as he caressed her arms, shoulders and stomach.

"Me, a blessing, it seems blasphemous."

She smiled at him as she shook her head.

"No, silly you have brought joy back into my life as well as hope and a this little one I am carrying. You, Dean Winchester, are a blessing to me and don't ever forget it."

For a moment, the arrogant one was humbled by her words. Dean felt like he had brought Vangie into a dangerous situation that he didn't know they were going to get out of. Of course, he couldn't show that he was unsure or afraid it would terrify his wife.

----

Vangie looked in Dean's face but despite the fact that he tried hard to hide it she knew he was stumped as to what to do about the threat to their family. She was okay with it because she hadn't been happier in her life than in the moments she spent with Dean. She really needed him to understand that though she appreciated his desire to be "the man", the protector, and the dragon slayer. All that mattered was them sharing the time they had with one another. She watched his slow easy smile spread across his face as he lay his hand on her stomach for the millionth time; but it was okay that he was still fascinated by it. Men could be such little boys who got a kick out of doing the same thing over and over again yet still find it amusing. She laughed as he kissed her stomach, okay so women could be little girls but it was all okay because when it's about the love then you have everything you need.

----

Dawn was awakened by a noise only to find she had been sleeping under a blanket on the sofa. She looked around to see Sam come out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand while he headed in her direction.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No that's okay I should go to bed so I don't hurt my neck," she said before she kissed him then headed toward the stairs.

"You don't want to wait a second for me?

"She came back down the stairs to sit precariously on Sam's lap.

"Are you afraid down here all alone you strong ghost hunter?" she teased.

Dawn helped him eat the sandwich then joined him for orange juice in the kitchen, neither was aware of the stranger outside with plans to come in their house.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Redemption

Chapter Fifteen

Once the stranger had Sonny occupied with a milk bone he made quick work of the back door. It opened with a click and the next thing the tall blonde stranger felt was the cold hard tile against his broken nose as Sam leveled him with one punch. Dean sat in the chair across the room as he watched his younger brother "take down" the stranger who would dare to break into their home.

"Uh, let me know if you need any help," Dean teased.

"I will," Sam said as he rolled his eyes while he dragged the burglar to the chair and tied him up across from Dean.

"Looks like you picked the wrong house," Dean said as he took over while Sam ran outside to check the wards and salt.

"You don't have much talking time before the cops come so what do you have to say?"

he asked as he readied the duct tape he planned to put on the burglar's mouth. He and Sam had done some illegal things in their quest for vengeance but robbing someone's home was just wrong. Their burglar didn't seem talkative so Dean pulled the tape tightly across his mouth.

"Time is up," Dean said.

"No, wait," the blonde tried to say so Dean removed one side of the tape.

Uh I thought this was my cousin's house he must live further up the road."

"You watched our house for three days and still want me to believe it was all a mistake; I am not buying the cousin thing. Try again."

"I think he broke my nose."

"You broke into my house, one more try."

"Dean, don't torture the burglar please," Sam said as they all heard a car come in the drive.

"Beep, time is up," Dean said as he unwound his long legs from the chair before he strode toward the front door as he left Sam in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Dean and Sam escorted the stranger to the door to hand him over to the policeman, Dean's brother in law, Robert.

----

Earlier that evening while Sam was in the kitchen eating he had seen the tall blonde as he tried to hide in the shadows. Sam hadn't wanted to scare Dawn so he had escorted her to bed then led Dean know what was going on. Dean had suggested that they just go outside to handle their burglar but Sam suggested they just wait for him to come in. They had been aware of him "casing" their home the entire time.

----

Dawn was fast asleep when Sam went back upstairs so he quietly lay beside her to watch. She had her arms wrapped around a pillow with her knees up as she slept peacefully. Sam felt protective of his bride knowing that she had been abused much like Vangie though not as severely. She had told him that a few of her boyfriends hit her but she was able to break it off with them quickly after the abuse began. He loved the satiny smoothness of her skin, the dimples in her cheeks, the fullness of her lips and the many little things that made his heart race at the sight of her. He felt blessed to have found love twice in his lifetime. He rarely thought of his first love, Jessica Moore, though he was sorry that he was the cause of her dying.

----

He felt an urge to touch Dawn's stomach where their baby grew as he silently prayed that their child would survive. Dawn moved in her sleep and he tried to get out of her way so he wouldn't wake her but realized a moment later she had turned to look up at him.

"Hey you, did you get the burglar?"

"We did, how did you know?"

"I know you and I can tell when you are trying to avoid frightening me. Now get over here so I can have a kiss from my handsome protector."

Sam obliged her with a kiss that left no doubts about his affections for his wife. She moaned as she ran her hands through his hair, Sam smiled to himself and thanked God that Dean had met up with Vangie, which had led him to Dawn.

----

Since she was awake, Sam ran his hand over her stomach as she watched him with a smile. She knew their baby was something her husband was happy about though he hated that all of them were in danger but especially the little ones. Dawn bit her lip at the thought not wanting to ruin the moment she put a smile on her face to appease Sam as he looked at her with concern.

"It will all be fine, it has to be," he said as he leaned in for another kiss before they spooned together as they settle in for sleep.

----

A week later, after she returned from her and Dawn's morning walk Vangie was surprised to find a bruised and bloodied Dean in their bed. Dean had gone on a hunting trip alone that week that was supposed to be a quick salt and burn job. Vangie went to the restroom to get some peroxide for the blood she saw that has seeped through his shirt. She frowned when she realized his arm was in a sling as he lay awkwardly on the bedspread. _I should wait he may need the rest, _as she sat quietly across the room to watch him sleep.

----

When Dean awoke, the first sight he saw was Vangie as she slept in the rocking chair uncomfortably though she had her feet up on the bed. With anguish, he raised himself up to adjust his shoulder before he headed to the rest room to access the damageto his back. A second later Vangie came in the room to help him.

"The corpse wasn't ready to move to that next place?" she asked.

Dean smiled.

"Something like that," he closed his eyes as the alcohol touched his stitches.

"Sorry."

"No its fine it just stings."

"Well I have good news," she said as she gently hugged him despite the stitches in his back and the dislocated shoulder injury.

----

Vangie wanted to tell everyone at one time so they all met up in the kitchen to talk of the information she had retrieved on the internet.

"Okay, shoot sis," Sam said with hopefulness.

Vangie explained that the gift that Sam had received at birth were the reason for the attacks on his family.

"Yes, I realized this is speculation but with the other things I have seen you will see how it makes sense."

Sam nodded, "Okay continue please."

She had researched different cases of people who had natural gifts of telekinesis, psychics, and the like and it was something that they were all born with. These people also had a high incidence of spiritual attacks on their families. Story after story the mothers or the caregivers were killed in some type of unusual circumstance. In those same cases, the child was put in a foster home where they had a hard time that manifested into and angry adulthood. In the other cases the family members who took them in were themselves affected either they died mysteriously or they treated the child with disdain like they were freaks. Only in a few cases did the child become a helpful member of society.

"And guess what?"

"What Sweetie?" he could tell she needed prodding since everyone was just staring at her.

----

"Missouri was one of those children whose parents died under strange circumstances."

"You found that online?" Sam asked.

Vangie nodded.

"Missouri isn't her real name but I am 99 sure that this person is her."

"What was her name?"

"Elizabeth Ann Jefferson."

She went on to explain that the aunt who raised Missouri was one of the few who encouraged her gift as something that could be used to help others. The person who was doing genealogy research and had posted it online was the daughter of that aunt. Vangie had contacted her by email with questions about Elizabeth and in the process figured out that it was Missouri.

"So this cousin knew of Missouri's gifts?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she knew of them first hand, but Missouri/Elizabeth when she was older and married ran into problems with her husband who wanted her to use her gift to earn money. She left him and that is when she changed her name to keep him from finding her. Her aunt lived in Missouri."

"Okay, so to recap, the demon wants the situations of those with certain types of gifts to be undesirable situations so that they basically, they will choose the 'dark side'?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Vangie answered simply.

----

Dean explained to Dawn and Sam about what the Demon had told Vangie regarding their child.

"So you think it has some type of gift?"

"I believe she does," Dean said.

"Okay now that we know why it is after those that have the special gifts what can we do to stop it?" Dawn asked.

"Well I found some thing that might help though I would hate to depend on an inanimate object, but a talisman maybe the key for our children," Vangie said.

"Oh you mean like the one that I wear all the time?"

"Exactly."

"At least until he attacks at a place where we can go and kill him," Sam said.'  
"Like Dad said, watch for the signs."

----

Why does talking about things make them seem more real? Dean wondered as he watched Vangie sleep. He wasn't terrified but he was more concerned for them all because of what they had discussed earlier though he knew signs were the key. _His wife, their child, Sam's child, Sam's wife, Sam, and Him, all of them were targets_. _If you are there, God please help me keep them all safe. _ So many years he had watched over Sam, not always successfully but now they stakes were higher more lives were at risk more innocents. The ghost that had injured him was unusually vicious, he believed that was a sign though he hadn't had a chance to talk with Sam about it yet.

----

Vangie looked up at him, it surprised him every time he looked in her eyes they seemed to be a different color.

"Can't sleep Baby? I should put some more ointment on your stitches," she said as she got up without waiting for a reply.

"Thank you," he said as she gingerly applied it to his back while he lay on his hurt shoulder.

He moaned as he re-adjusted the sling to hold his shoulder in place. Of course, being injured didn't mean he didn't want to make love to his wife. She shook her head as he requested that she remove his pants. She blushed as his obvious excitement before she straddled him as he leaned against the headboard, that they had cushioned with pillows. He leaned forward then used his free hand to hold her close to him before they kissed.

"I don't want to hurt you any more than you are."

"Don't worry about it, this kind of pain I like," he teased her.

He especially liked when her eyes were an emerald green as they were intimate.

"Evangeline," he added a minute later as she smiled sultrily at him.

Dean only wished he could get the thought of them all being in danger out of his mind.

----

John phoned early the next morning before Dean had his coffee; he was actually still in bed since his shoulder ached. Vangie picked up the cell phone as she exited the shower.

"Hey John,….Yes, Dean is here hold on."

Dean rolled his eyes as he took the phone after he received a kiss from his wife who was on they way to make him breakfast.

"Yea Dad, I made it back it mostly one piece."

"That's good, I just talked to Sammy and he said you had some news to share."

Dean filled him in on what Vangie had given them though John insisted he had on occasion given the reason for their situation deep thought. He could see how the information made perfect sense especially considering Sam's gift. He was as concerned about the new little Winchester's as Dean seemed to be.

"I wasn't for either of you getting married but I know this isn't time for me to say I told you so. We just need to keep doing what we do to make sure those babies and their mother's are safe."

"Absolutely," Dean said as he leaned back to rest his shoulder after flexing it.

"I am back at Missouri's if you need me. She, uh convinced me it is a good place to have as a home base," John said with a smile in his voice.

"So are you and Missouri getting closer these days?"

"Let's just say I appreciate her gifts," John laughed.

"Okay I know I asked for it but that is too much information, Dad," Dean said with a laugh of his own.

"Talk to you later."

"You too."

----

Dean couldn't wait to tell Sam that he may have been right about their Dad and Missouri's being a bit closer than they first believed. Dean was all for it if his father could have a bit of the happiness that he and Sam had found. However, despite all the warm fuzzies that seemed to be floating around, they were still in danger in a very bad way.

----

Two months later things were still quiet at the Winchester household as the girls had their first look at the new nursery. Dean and Sam had insisted they would do the remodeling which including tearing out a wall to make more room as well as decorating which was the part that had totally shocked "the girls" initially. The explanation had come from Sam when he told Dawn it was the least they could do since she and Vangie were doing all the hard work of carrying the children as well as, he stumbled on this part, the delivering.

----

The nursery walls were a subtle yellow, the theme was teddy bears, which included borders and décor items plus a small collection of the bears in different sizes. A changing table stood in one corner of the room, there were two cribs, two rocking chairs, built in shelves, a large hand made toy box with blocks and letters painted on it with plenty of room to left to play. Vangie and Dawn both had tears in their eyes when Dean and Sam showed them what they had accomplished all on their own.

"Thank you," Dawn said as she dabbed her eyes.

"Yes, I knew you two could put this together nicely once you got it in your head you were going to work together," Vangie said a she went into Dean's arms. Dean smiled as he turned her to face the doorway which they had their backs too. Winchester and Babies was written in wooden blocks above the door. They all laughed as they looked at the sign.

"Dean's idea," Sam said.

"But it's nice," Dawn said as she smiled at her brother in law.

The all loved the nursery but both couples were uncertain of when they would feel relaxed enough to have the babies away from them at all. No one spoke of their fears but hoped one day the room would come to good use.

----

When the inevitable happened a month later, Sam and Dawn were at a late movie downtown. Sam was really into his millionth time of seeing Sleepless in Seattle when Dawn touched him on his leg.

"Sam, I think I need to go to the hospital."

He looked at her curiously a moment before he led her out into the aisle and the theater.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Redemption

Chapter Sixteen-The Baby's Arrive

On the way to the car, Sam insisted that the baby was too early as Dawn let him know they she understood that. She knew, better than he did that something could be wrong even though she felt this was real labor. Dawn's Doctor was the one on call that night so he came over as soon as he was paged. He checked her out and confirmed it was regular labor and the baby was developed enough but there seemed to be a problem. When they tried to send Sam out in the hallway Dawn panicked.

"No, he has to stay for every minute," she said to her Doctor who wasn't used to that type of request.

He agreed as long as Sam stayed out of the way. Sam held Dawn's hand as he watched the proceedings. Then the worse sound possible rang into their ears. The baby was in distress and the monitor began to beep while Dawn looked warily at Sam. The Doctor once again asked Sam to leave but he refused.

"Okay here is the deal; we have to get the baby out now the cord is tangled and we are afraid it will get wrapped around its neck, so we are going to do an emergency C-section."

"Okay so get my husband ready because he has to be there," Dawn insisted knowing what she did about her family.

The Doctor nodded as Sam followed him out of the room so he could be prepared to be in the room while they performed the surgery.

----

It seemed like only moments to Dawn when Sam came into the operating room to hold her hand again. They sedated her but he stayed by her side as he alternately watched them bring out their baby. He wasn't moved by all the blood but he almost fainted when he saw it was a girl. Once the surgery was complete, they took the newborn to the nursery and despite being born early; she was perfect so she did not require the use of the incubator.

"You had perfect timing young lady, any later and this could have been….well you did well," the Doctor told Dawn once she was settled in the room.

"Thank you very much, now you are sure everything is fine?"

"She is perfect despite the cord incident, no brain damage her heart and other organs are excellent. I admit she doesn't look early its possible your timing was off. I mean she is almost eight pounds, a healthy size."

Dawn smiled at Sam who had just come in the room after talking to Dean.

----

"We were told we were having a boy," Sam said.

"Well with two Winchester mother's in the same hospital it was probably easy to get mixed up," Dawn said in the Doctor's defense.

"We are sorry about that, hey, here is the little one you can feed her I will see you in the morning," the Doctor said on his way out.

The nurse handed the infant to Dawn who held her daughter close to her chest for a moment as she looked at Sam.

"Thank you," she said as tears formed in her eyes before she handed the baby to him.

The little one seemed to look right at Sam and smile as he held her though he knew she was too young to focus or see at a distance. Sam felt clumsy as he held his little girl; before he realized it, his eyes were full of tears too.

"I love you and we created her together, you can't thank me for this when I am the one who had longed for this day most of my life. If there is a God he will watch over her in every way that I can't."

Dawn smiled as she took the baby to feed. The little one was a beauty at almost twenty-two inches long with dark brown hair, dark eyes and her dad's small lips.

----

The next morning while Dean waited outside the room he heard the Doctor when he exited the room on his cell phone.

"Yes, the Winchester baby is perfect just like I promised," the Doctor whispered as he left the room Then he said something else Dean couldn't hear before he put his cell phone away and headed in the other direction from where Dean sat as he waited for Vangie to come out of the ladies room. He shook his head as he pondered who the Doctor could have been discussing his family with.

----

Sam felt bad that he hadn't told Dean and Vangie it was a girl but had let them assume otherwise. Something inside him wanted them to be surprised but he knew it would be a good one for Dean who wanted a little boy but hadn't been able to tell Vangie in so many words. Dawn was feeding the baby her morning meal when the door opened.

"Hey," Vangie said to her cousin as she went around the bed to kiss her and the baby.

"Congrats Sammy," Dean said as he teased his younger brother.

The couple smiled and looked at the baby only a moment before Dean noticed the pink ribbon on the little girls head full of dark hair.

"Uh, do they put pink on the boys head too?"

Sam smiled, "No Dean, we had a girl. You two are having a boy; the charts got mixed up," Sam said as Dean's face lit up.

Vangie laughed, she knew Dean wanted a boy in a bad way but he had been good about not being disappointed but she had to give him a hard time anyway.

"So you didn't want a girl?" Vangie pouted.

"Uh, no it didn't matter I just want a healthy baby it doesn't matter if it's a girl or a boy," he said as he rubbed Vangie's back.

She turned to pull him in for a kiss.

"It's okay baby you can be happy I don't mind," Vangie said at Dean's grin.

----

Since Dawn had surgery, her and Sam set up the guestroom downstairs for them to stay in for a while. Dawn hated moving around slowly but she knew it was part of the healing process. It was good Sam was there to help her with the baby especially the early morning feedings when their hungry little Victoria Alexis used her lungs to their full capacity. Sam smiled as he picked up his daughter and she stopped crying to stare at him on the way to her meal.

"You are okay little Torie, your mama has what you need right here."

Dawn laughed, "I have heard breast feeding is great for bonding, we will see if when she is a teenager we will look back to these days and get past that stage quickly."

"I don't think the bonding lasts that long," Sam teased as he passed the little girl to Dawn on his way to get his wife some saltines and water.

----

Dean and Vangie's baby was as stubborn about coming into the world as Sam and Dawn's had been ready. Not only was the baby late but its parents had begun to get on one another's nerves.

"You hadn't expected to get pregnant you probably counted the days wrong," Dean said at Vangie's look of frustration.

"I know I am sorry I said you didn't know what you were doing."

He pulled her into his arms as he spooned up behind her before he leaned up to kiss her forehead. One thing he knew was how to make love to his wife, of course in this case where all her desire was "out the window" things were not the same. He knew she was frustrated since sex hadn't brought on her contractions as they had hoped and she was almost two weeks late.

----

However, it was almost two hours later when Vangie woke Dean up.

"Something is happening," she said nervously as she bit her lip.

"Well let's get to the hospital to find out what is going on, okay," he said as he nodded and helped her off the bed.

When they stood face to face he kissed her quickly, "It will be okay."

"You don't know that," she said to his back.

"Yeah, I do," he insisted as he turned around to take a moment to hold her as close as possible for a moment.

Vangie's bag was at the back door so she waited impatiently while Dean stopped to let Dawn and Sam know they were on the way to the hospital.

"Call us, okay," A sleepy Sam said.

"We will."

----

Once again the Winchester couple refused to be separated and the Doctor didn't want the mother to be upset so he agreed. Dean sat at Vangie's bedside as he held her hand and tried to keep her mind occupied between contractions.

Flashback-a year ago

Dean and Vangie sat nervously outside the Doctor's office. Dean held her hand as he tried to help her relax.

"Think of it this way, all of our lovemaking may have a productive side now. Besides all the pleasure we get out if," he whispered to her as she blushed.

"Dean," she said as she bit her lip and tried not to laugh as the women closest to them smiled.

She poked Dean in the ribs for good measure but he only kissed her nose just before they called them into the office. The Doctor let them know she was a good candidate for restorative surgery but he emphasized that though the damage wasn't extensive he still could not guarantee she would be able to conceive.

"Okay, but there is no chance without the surgery, right?" Vangie asked.

"No, there is not," the doctor insisted.

Dawn looked at Dean as she squeezed his hand.

"What do you want to do?"

"It's your decision, Sweetie, it's your body," Dean said.

Vangie swallowed as she looked at Dean and forgot all about the Doctor's presence. She wanted to give him a baby, it seemed only right.

"Oh, I want the chance to have a child with my husband, very much," she said as she smiled at Dean.

Dean was excited he wanted one with her also but he couldn't pressure her, he didn't feel it was right. The Doctor nodded as he set up an appointment for the surgery.

----

End Flashback

Six hours later,

"I bet you are having second thoughts about wanting a baby right now," Dean said as he dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth after an especially painful contraction.

"No, I'm not I wanted this for both of us," she smiled just before another contraction over took her.

A few minutes later they moved everyone to the birthing room since Vangie was still on track to have the baby naturally. For once Dean felt all the gory things he had dealt with in his life would come to good use. Not that he thought childbirth was gory but he had seen the process several times recently and it wasn't particularly pretty. Vangie was caught up in her breathing through the pain but he saw the baby's head when it appeared and tears formed in his eyes before he realized it but he quickly wiped them away. He had never though the day would come when he would have a child, let alone a son. Vangie squeezed his hand and let out a scream as the rest of the body appeared. Then she released his hand and was out.

"Doctor?" Dean said as he pointed to his wife.

"Put the ice chips to her lips and over her face."

Dean did as he was told and she began to come around.

"You scared me, are you okay?" he said to Vangie who seemed overly tired.

"I guess it was a reaction, I feel so dry and drained.

He feed her a clean piece of ice as they watched them clean up the little boy before they handed him to Dean.

----

The baby had dark curly hair like Vangie, and was close to twenty-one inches long with dark green eyes and his father's heart shaped lips. Dean's heart was full of thanks to the powers in charge though he still wasn't convinced of who they were he felt he owed them now. He was still frightened because of their situation if any one at the hospital knew that the baby's life was in danger he would be taken from them. However, he realized that the Winchesters were the only ones that were qualified to defend his child as well as his brothers. Dean smiled at his son as he moved his lips in anticipation of the coming meal. Vangie smiled too just before they separated the family long enough to get them all back into her room.

----

Dean was about to phone Sammy when he noticed Vangie's Doctor on a cell phone in the hallway. He got close enough to listen since the man's back was to him.

"Yes, the baby is fine the mother is great, everything went perfectly. Now when do I get my money?"

Dean hesitated only a moment before he grabbed the phone from the Doctor.

"Who is this?" he asked into the phone as the Doctor only glared at him.

"Who is this?"

"Dean Winchester, why are you so concerned about my family?"

"This is Ronnie, Vangie's brother, I am sorry I haven't had a chance to meet you yet I have been over seas in the military."

"But what is going on with you and the Doctors?" he asked as the Doctor reached for the phone and Dean turned around.

"I will tell you soon, you should probably go in with Vangie I don't want her alone."

Dean agreed as he handed the phone back to the Doctor.

----

Dean could only shake his head as he headed to the room. Vangie's family had more secrets than his own. On the other hand, if they were trying to guarantee her safety he wasn't going to fight it.

He walked in to find Vangie feeding their little one.

"Did you phone Sam?"

Dean explained what happened in the hallway to Vangie and she didn't seem surprised at all.

"I told you they always tried to watch over me and Dawn. What happened with Aaron was a delayed reaction to them not knowing what I was going through. I put up a good front but they were so busy with their own lives they were devastated when they finally found out the truth."

"I applaud their determination but I will let them all know I am your hero now. We need to think about the good that we have in our lives and how we plan to keep safe," Dean said with a smile and kiss for Vangie.

"Yes, I know, so what are we naming this new little Winchester heir?"

Dean laughed, "I was thinking we could use the name Dawn and Sam didn't use."

"Sean Alexander?"

"Uh huh."

"I like it, it is a name fit for a king," she grinned as she changed sides so the baby could continue his meal.

Dean looked on, beside himself with happiness but uncertain of the future.

TBC

Please Leave Feedback, I hesitate to post when I have no idea what the readers are thinking of the story, thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

Redemption

Chapter Seventeen

Dawn's brothers and their families led the way with their visits to see the babies. Vangie's brothers waited to visit Torie until once Alex was born which was okay with Sam and Dean since keeping things organized in the area of protection was easier when they had notice. Vangie' mother had postponed her trip indefinitely because it seemed the reason she had wanted to come early was because she had other plans around the birth of her grand child. Vangie wasn't surprised but Dean was worried about his wife, again. He was beside himself with anger at to they way she had been mistreated in her life, though from what he had heard her brothers did their best to watch over her. He smiled at her as she and Dawn went off to the kitchen to finish prepping the meal. Sam was on the floor playing with Torie as she kicked and made noises at him. Alex sat in Dean's lap looking up at him as he kicked out wanting his father's attention. Dean laid Alex on the sofa so he could tickle his tummy and play with him while they waited.

"Sam, have you seen any signs that we should be doing something about?" Dean asked as he put Alex on his shoulder then scooted down to the floor near Sam. Not a cozy scene either of the boys thought they would ever take part in.

"No, I would have let you know."

"Just asking, man, don't get your panties in a wad," Dean teased.

His younger brother looked up from his daughter long enough to roll his eyes at him.

Dean leaned his back up against the sofa with his knees up as he sat Alex on his stomach before he picked up a rattle to shake in front of the little boy. Alex grabbed at the toy right away and a minute later had it in his mouth. Dean smiled, that his month old his son was advanced for his age in all of the basics, though the doctor warned them that things could still change at different stages. A baby could be advance in everything the first six months but then refuse to crawl or walk, which the doctor suggested, could be considered a personality issue like stubbornness or insecurity in their surroundings. He and Alex played for several more minutes before Sam spoke up again.

"Check this out."

Dean pulled Alex to his chest as he leaned over Sam to see where he was pointing.

Sam grinned as he laid Torie on her back and a moment later, she flipped over as she bopped her head and looked around. Dean smiled but was a bit sad this that his small niece was already growing up. He never really understood that saying, "they grow so fast" until that moment.

"Yep. she is a keeper," Dean teased as Sam looked expectantly at him.

"Yea, I believe she is," Sam added as he picked up the little girl to hug her.

Dean and Alex left the living room to go check on the food.

"Give them time, Dean," Sam yelled to Dean's back, but of course, Dean ignored him.

However, as Dean stood about to step into the kitchen, he heard what they were saying and it disturbed him.

"But you are happy with Dean right?"

"Of course, but sometimes, he reminds me of Aaron," Vangie said.

"He hits you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Well, Vangie, even Aaron had good points right?"

Dean didn't wait to hear the answer but he stepped in the kitchen instead.

He still held Alex on his shoulder when he faced Dawn who was at the stove while Vangie who had her back to him stood at the kitchen counter.back

"Hey, can I borrow my wife for a moment?"

"Sure," Dawn said with a grin at her cousin in law.

Vangie took Alex from Dean's arms as they headed toward the Den. She held the baby close to her, as she felt uncertain as to why Dean wanted to talk.

Once in the room she sat on the sofa with the baby before Dean chose where to sit. He needed a moment to formulate the question that was burning in his mind. Vangie squirmed a bit under his gaze; _he must have heard what I said._ Suddenly, he sat beside her and pulled both her and the baby into his arms. He held them only a moment before scooting away from them. Alex watched him while Vangie bit her lips.

"How am I like Aaron?" Dean asked into the silent room.

Vangie looked at her husband, why had she said that. It wasn't an insult but the reason would shock Dean, she had not meant for him to hear her words.

"It wasn't meant to be a bad thing," she stuttered.

"You can tell me anything, I just want to know, maybe it's something I can change."

"What if you can't then you will be upset with yourself, and I will feel worse for having brought it up."

He knew she had a point. He also knew she had gotten closer to letting herself fully be alive and instead of numb while she was pregnant. He didn't want her to go backward in the healing process. What was he doing to make things bad for her? He wanted her to just tell him.

"I am willing to take that chance, okay," he said as Alex reached for him and he pulled the baby into his lap again.

He held his son against his chest, as he seemed sleepy.

Vangie smiled at them, "Okay, the thing that reminds me of Aaron with you is the desire to have sex often."

"Oh…so Aaron had a hard time expressing himself also?"

"I thought when he hit me he expressed himself just fine," Vangie said sadly.

"Let me rephrase, you know I have a hard time talking about feelings, right?"

"Yes."

"When I make love to you it's to show how much I love you; it's not so much about the sex."

Vangie should have known that she knew when she met Dean that he was different.

Flashback-the night Vangie met Dean

After Dean dropped her off at her car, she had phoned Dawn to tell her all about him.

"Vangie, are you still engaged to Aaron?"

"Of course I am, Dean is John's son remember the guy that got us through all that madness with Dad and the werewolf."

"The werewolf you mean our Uncle Paul?"

"Yes, I hate that he had to die."

"He did it for you, Vangie; he killed your father because of what he had done to you."

"I know and I will be forever grateful, I am glad Aunt Vera had a chance to move away from all the memories."

"Now this Dean does he know you are engaged?"

"Yes, but I am just helping him with the case, Dawn, Aaron can never know about Dean not his name or anything."

"Why?"

"Just promise, okay."

"Of course."

End Flashback

"How would I have known that? I assumed you just loved sex," she said as she finally looked in Dean's eyes.

"You wouldn't know because I did not know how to explain, I am sorry that it's so hard for me. But from this moment on please understand that being with you is my way of showing how very much I love you. Vangie, I don't want anyone else, I wish I could have expressed it better but…."

"Maybe I was just waiting for the worse to happen, you have made me feel loved though I know I don't deserve it, don't doubt that," she said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"I am the one who doesn't deserve love but you love me any way, right?" he responded before the kiss.

He wanted to hear it, he craved the sound of those words though he didn't know why, he knew she did the best she could at loving him but he hated to think she might only pleasing him to keep from being abused. Was she still in that cycle? At times he tested her because he felt he needed to know how to respond himself.

He raised his hand to run it over her soft cheek as their lips came together and he felt her jump but he didn't mention it. _Then why is she still uncertain?_

As the clock on the kitchen wall chimed seven o'clock, Dawn finished the meal then went to find someone to eat it. In the living room, Sam sat on the sofa with Torie in his lap while he watched television.

"Hey Sweets, where is everyone?"

"Vangie not with you?"

"Dean stole her away about twenty minutes ago."

"Well give them time they will here the rumbles of the tummies shortly I am sure," Sam said as she leaned over to kiss Dawn as she took their sleepy daughter out of his lap.

They arrived in the kitchen to see Dean and Vangie put Alex into the portable crib nearest the kitchen. They watched over the babies constantly not a moment went by that they were not with the newborns. They brought in the second portable for Torie who was already dozing.

Everyone seemed quiet as they put together the table then organized the food to sit down to eat. Dawn wondered what the big discussion with Vangie and Dean had been as she watched them. Vangie's face glowed and Dean seemed unusually subdued. Sam had no clue as to what was going on but hated the silence.

"So what's up, you two have a fight or something?" he asked as he looked at his brother.

"No, nosy," Dean grinned as he looked at Vangie.

Sam still wasn't getting the idea that maybe it wasn't his business.

"I know you didn't make love, its way too soon," Sam added as Dawn handed him the Dill chicken.

"Sam, will you get out of their business," she insisted with a look at her oblivious husband.

"Oh, sorry, guys," he said as he raised his eyebrows at Dawn.

Vangie bit her lip as she looked at Dean, "I do love you," she said simply as she began her meal.

"I know," Dean said as he smiled at her. _She is getting better, I knew it, now we have to get the stupid Demon and things will be as they should be._

_Sam grinned, I knew something was going on._

Just when everyone had began their meal there was a tap on the kitchen window. Dean looked up to see John and Missouri grinning at him.

"I think we may have to have Dad committed," Dean said with a smile as he went to let them in.

Sam laughed, his Dad seemed so happy.

"Hey you two," Dean said as he backed up to let them in the house.

"We made sure everything was still in tact and safe outside, how is everyone?" John said with his eyes all lit up.

"Sorry it's so late, we uh got a bit lost after dark," Missouri said as she gave John her disapproving look.

Sam smiled at her, "Hey," he said as he engulfed her in a hug.

Missouri was the closest thing to a mother he remembered and no matter how much Dean felt strange about their Dad being with her Sam was still all for it. Missouri smiled to herself, she was glad the boys had taken a chance on love. She was also glad their father had given her a chance to help him deal with his issues.

After all the hugs and welcomes everyone sat down to eat, just before the sound of a little hungry mouth could be heard.

"It's Alex, but I'll watch him while you finish eating," Dean said as he got up to get his son.

Vangie nodded as she continued her meal while she watched Dean leave the room to go change the baby first.

"They are both beautiful," Missouri said when she put her plate in the sink.

"She wants to know if either of them have gifts," John smiled as he looked defiantly at Missouri.

"John Winchester stop trying to read my mind that's my job not yours," she said as she pretended to be angry with him.

"Not lately," John said under his breath.

Having her read his intimate thoughts was one thing but he could read her because she was female and it disconcerted her to no end. He loved giving her a hard time, she was his Mimi now and he wondered how they had lived so many years as friends without seeing the potential for romance.

"We think that Torie has some type of extra sensory ability but Dean hasn't said anything to me about Alex," Sam said as he looked at Vangie.

"Maybe he is just too young though he seems to remember things quickly for his age," Vangie said as she put her plate in the new dishwasher.

"I am so glad we made that investment," Dawn said as she pointed to the new appliance.

"Yeah with the kids it comes in handy, especially since some of us don't understand how to help when its dish duty," Vangie said in Dean's direction when he came back in the room.

"Yeah well there are just different ways to help," he teased as he handed Alex to John.

"From what I have heard none of your ways actually involve touching the dishes," Sam teased his big brother as Dean stood over him before he smacked Sam on the head.

"Oh no, don't start that," Dawn said as Torie began to cry.

"All this excitement has the little ones eager to see what is going on," Missouri said as she picked up the little girl.

Missouri could see Sam's dimples in the little girls smile and it hit her hard that the babies were real; the Winchester boys had actually produced children. When John had first come to her looking for answers years ago she never thought any of them would survive and live in normalcy. She pushed back her tears as she hugged the little girl.

Vangie smiled at Missouri, "We know your secret I hope you can help us get rid of the demon."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note/ Sorry it took so long to add this.

Redemption

Chapter Eighteen- Flash to the Past

John and Missouri's history pre-dated Mary Winchesters death. Missouri had moved to Kansas as a young abused woman on the run from her husband. She lived quietly despite her abilities as she tried to blend in with her mostly white neighbors. Mary had come to her for a reading after getting her name from a mutual friend, a waitress at a local diner. Mary had seemed friendly though Missouri thought it strange that a young blonde woman with such grace and beauty would come into her door trying to find answers. In Missouri's eyes, Mary Winchester had everything a woman could want. She had an adoring husband and a little boy with another on the way but something had to be wrong for her to be at her home.

"I am curious about my baby," Mary said with downcast eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems different than when I carried my other child; I get a sense something may be wrong. I just don't want to frighten my husband so I thought if some how you could help, maybe it was silly for me to come," Mary said as she started to stand before Missouri stopped her.

"No, Mrs. Winchester…."

"Oh please call me Mary, we have to be about the same age," she said with a smile.

"Yes, but you know how things are…but I will call you Mary if you don't mind," Missouri said as she returned her smile. Missouri looked in Mary's eyes for several moments as she held her hand while she tried to get a reading on the unborn child who was around seven months gestation.

"I have to admit I have never done a reading like this one but, it is very strong. I can't tell you exactly but he is a special child. I also have to warn you that…."

"What?"

"Your energies… well Mary, something is going to happen to you or the baby I am not certain which,… I am sorry."

"No, you can only read minds right? I mean maybe you are just sensing I am nervous about being her, right?" she said as she got up anxiously as she almost knocked over the table she looked at Missouri with pleading eyes.

"Mary, I am sorry, but I hope you are right and not me," the young Missouri said as Mary Winchester walked out the door.

It was one of the last times Missouri saw Mary.

----

After Mary left that day, Missouri kept an eye on the Winchesters without their knowledge. She took her car in to be repaired at John's shop because he and his partner seemed to be nice to those "of color", at least she had heard that from friends of hers. The first time she saw John up close, she found him quite handsome but when he smiled at her then asked how he could help, the dimples almost floored her.

"Um, my brakes seem to be a be slack, they don't stop as they should," she said as her mouth seemed dry.

"Well, that is something you definitely need to work well," John replied as he wrote the order up.

"Yes, that is for certain," she smiled as she finally got past her initial reaction to Mary Winchester's husband.

"So we will do a general check while we are under there for you, no charge, you know the fluids and such," he added as he completed his notes.

"About how long?"

"Well this is a good time, so give us about an hour or so, a bit longer if we need to add anything," he said with a nod.

"Okay I will be back after work," she said as she handed over her keys.

John offered one of the guys to give her a ride so she wouldn't have to wait for the bus; she thanked him and accepted it so she could get back to work at the dental office where she worked as a file clerk.

----

John was not as unmoved by the gentle young black woman as she may have thought. She was attractive with a slim petite figure though he loved his wife he was still a man with eyes. He mentioned Missouri to one of his mechanics and he just grinned he had noticed her also.

"Hey Roger you should give it a shot," John teased.

"I got to tell you she was giving you the look not me," Roger replied.

"Yeah but I am taken so I am a lost cause," John smiled.

"You were a lost cause until you got married," his partner said.

They all laughed as the began work on her car.

----

When Missouri came back that evening she saw Mary there to pick up John from work, the woman smiled slightly at her but did not speak. Missouri understood she didn't want her husband to know about her trip to see a psychic, of course at that time Missouri's costumers where by referral only. After the formalities of getting the car were done John thanked her for her business and she left with only a glance back at the expectant mother as she and Dean stood by the car while John closed down the shop for the evening.

----

Missouri read about the Mary Winchester's death in a fire six months later in the newspaper and was grieved that she couldn't have done more to save Mary than to warn her. She left town for a week, she took a vacation something she had avoided for over a year though she had earned it. She needed to mourn in her own way; her gift was supposed to help people but she realized they everyone had to use the information she gave them to make their own choices. She chose Northern Wisconsin for her get away, a place named Madeline Island, it was a sparsely inhibited area where you could only arrive or leave by ferry or boat. The first few days she only meditated on her life as she sat in the small bed and breakfast. Afterward, she chose to wonder in the few shops available and blend in with the locals. It was a brief get away from the realities of life. She only hoped that John Winchester would take the same type of break with his sons.

----

When John knocked on her door a few days after her return she knew he had not taken a break or begun to grieve. He looked older and broken as he held Dean to his side and Sam in his arms.

"John Winchester? Please come in, you too Dean," she said as he frowned up at her.

"How do you know me?" he asked with his determined chin pointed at her.

She hesitated to mention his mother, "Your father mentioned you when I met him before," she lied as John looked her way.

He knew that what she said wasn't true, before she explained after she sent Dean to the kitchen with Sammy for cookies and milk.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to mention his mother though she is the one that told me," she said as they sat on the sofa.

"Mary came to see you?"

She nodded, "Yes around eight months ago, I am so sorry you lost your wife. She seemed like a sweet woman that loved her family."

He wanted to know everything about Mary's visit but he understood why Missouri hadn't stepped in to try and do something. Though he was angry that his wife had kept her uneasiness from him.

----

"So do you know why she died like she did?" he asked with anguish in his face, he was trying hard to be nice but he could feel his anger rising to the surface. _Why did his wife have to die?_

Missouri shook her head, "Though I have searched my resources for anything that seemed it might fit what happened. Please tell me what you can remember of that night if you can."

He sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes, the story came out in drabbles as his tears flowed down his cheeks. Missouri got him a box of tissues at some point he never knew she had gotten up. The man was heart broken, she could not describe him as anything else, she also knew she could Not let his boys see him that way. While he cleaned his face she went to check on Sam and Dean as she had set them up in the small den to watch tv. Sam was asleep on the small loveseat while Dean watched as she peeked in the room. They seemed to be calm so she left them alone as she quietly shut the door.

----

When Missouri got back to the living room, John's entire attitude had totally changed he was pacing the room when she came in.

"That should not have happened; we shouldn't be here," he said as she watched him from across the room.

"Don't worry no one will every know about the way you responded," she said as she became aware that he was an ex marine by reading his thoughts.

"I do thank you for what you have done tonight for me and my boys," he said as he began to walk past her to head to the room to get Sam and Dean.

"John," she said as she stopped him by touching his arm.

"Maybe I can give you some things to read so you can find your answers. You are the only one that has the experience with your wife that may help if you have a desire to search these things out.

John was appreciative, as his anger at himself died down for having broken down in front of a complete stranger.

Everyone stared at them after they revealed their past to them.

"Um, I never knew you two had such an extensive past," Sam said as Missouri passed Torie back to him.

"Me either Dad, so Missouri actually sent you on this quest for revenge?" Dean responded a bit angrily, as Vangie touched his leg then silently pleaded with him to calm down with her eyes.

"No, son that was my choice and mine alone. She only attempted to guide me to what she hoped what give me peace. I am responsible for the way I investigated the supernatural elements in the world," he said as he looked at his Mimi.

"Maybe Dean is right if I hadn't done that maybe there lives would have been different," Missouri said hesitantly.

_It's all my fault, but I wanted him to find the answers so he could move on, not to seek vengeance on the entire dark kingdom. _John insisted his stubbornness was what led him to think his actions were justified. He apologized again to his sons for his actions over the years. His change of heart still surprised Dean and Sam. They both relaxed as they looked at their children. Maybe things do happen for a reason, Sam thought.

----

Vangie stepped in to bring them all to the problems at hand. She did not want to dwell on anyone's past only to find answers for what was going on in the present.

"We have a current problem that needs addressing," Vangie said into the quiet room.

Dawn watched her cousin as she took control of the conversation, she loved when Vangie was the spunky, stubborn woman that had encouraged her in so much of her life. She was the one who inspired her to be her own woman despite what she had silently endured.

Flashback

Vangie had shown up at the coffee shop to meet Dawn two days after Dean left town to tell her more about the case that she had helped Dean with.

"So that is all settled now?"

Vangie nodded as she sipped her coffee, "Yep, now Dean is gone and I have a big problem."

"What?"

"I think I fell for him," she said as she bit her lip.

"But Vangie, what about Aaron?"

Vangie shook her head, "Don't worry I am marrying Aaron I can't get out of that."

Dawn was confused, _didn't she love Aaron, what the hell was going on?_

Vangie finally told her the entire story of her and Aaron. Dawn thought she was nuts for staying with him.

"I cheated on Aaron before, Dawn, I slept with another man. He has a right to be angry with me."

"He has no right to hit you, Vangie, if Robert or Ronnie knew they would kill him."

Vangie insisted she would be fine, once he got over her infidelity things would be okay she told her worried cousin.

Things didn't turn out the way that Vangie hoped but she still refused to leave Aaron before the wedding. Dawn was the one to reveal her secret to her brothers after Vangie lost her baby, she had not been able to bear to see her cousin in such pain. She watched her grieve her lost child as she lie in the hospital; Vangie still believed it was her fault.

"Evangeline, you are too kind for your own good, you should have left Aaron long before this. You have always been there for me and I will not let this be your life," she had said quietly to her stubborn relative.

After that day Dawn had taken irrevocable action as she laid everything on the table about Vangie to her brothers and cousins. It was up to them to decide what to do.

End Flashback

----

"Vangie is right, we can only use the past as a guide to not make the same mistakes again," Dawn insisted.

Sam smiled, "They are right."

Dean nodded.

"I've been thinking that maybe the best way to help the world be rid of evil is to maybe teach classes or make a website for those looking for answers," Missouri said.

"Yes, I thought of that, knowledge is power," Dawn said excited.

"That might work but that will make us targets," Sam said.

"We are targets, Sam, from the 'dark side'," Dean said with a grin.

Vangie smacked his arm, "Be serious," she chided him.

"Sorry, but its true," he said with a pout as this wife, she was certainly getting her spunk back.

He loved it.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for reading and reviewing; sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy.

The song in this chapter is by James Ingram, the title is One Hundred Ways.

Redemption

Chapter Nineteen

"Well guys we are going to bed," Dean said as he picked up Alex to take up to their room. He gave Vangie a meaningful look in the process.

"Yeah, we should think about this and take up the discussion in the morning when we're fresh," Vangie said as she followed Dean to the stairway.

Once Dean had Alex in his crib and he turned to put his arms around Vangie who stood as she watched their baby sleep. Dean took her hand to lead her to the bed and pull her into his lap. She looked in his eyes before he kissed her soundly on the mouth. What was meant to be a quick kiss escalated when she pressed up against his chest. He trailed his hands up the back of her blouse, which pulled it tight against her milk-filled breasts. After a moment, he adjusted her position so that when she leaned back she lie on the bed with him looking down at her.

_**Compliment what she does **_

_**Send her roses just because**_

_**If it's violins she loves**_

_**Let them play**_

_**Dedicate her favorite song**_

_**And hold her closer all night long**_

_**Love her today**_

_**Find one hundred ways**_

----

She tangled her hands in his hair as his lips descended on hers again. All the while he undid her blouse and she moaned quietly as he pressed his lips into the hollow of her neck. She leaned up shortly to relieve him of his shirt that revealed his hard chest in the dimly lit room. Things sped up wants his jeans hit the floor, as he reached behind her to unzip and remove her skirt.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as she pulled him against her again. It had been two weeks since the doctor had signed off for her to make love again. She bit her lip at his look of uncertainty as she lie before him, naked. She moved his hand to her stomach while a slow grin appeared on his face, she smiled up at him as he moved between her legs and she playfully wrapped them around him to keep him from moving.

"Oh, I love strong sleek thighs on a woman," he teased as she relaxed herself a moment later while she grinned at him.

He smiled as she peppered his throat with tiny kisses as they moved together.

_**Dont forget, there could be**_

_**An old lover in her memory**_

_**If you need her so much more**_

_**Why don't you say?**_

_**Maybe she has it in her mind**_

_**----**_

_**That she's just wasting her time**_

_**Ask her to stay**_

_**Find one hundred ways**_

Missouri stood by the door as John watched her tell Dawn and Sam goodnight. His Mimi had lost over thirty pounds, the same as he had since they began a mutual diet and exercise plan. She wore her hair in long braids that seem to make her face appear slimmer and he loved it. He was feeling like a young man again thanks to his new commitment to health and living life more day by day. When Missouri saw him sitting on the bed she frowned at him.

"John we can't sleep in the same room, it just isn't proper."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You are telling me it's only proper when we are alone in the house?" he teased as he crossed the room to take her in his arms.

She smiled, "What will your boys say?"

"They will say their father is lucky to have someone warm in his bed, just like them."

She bit her lip as she tried not to give in to the Winchester dimples that the father wore so awesomely. He kissed her while she was still undecided but when they came up for air she could only shut the door firmly before she allowed him to lead her to the bed.

----

_**Being cool won't help you keep a love warm**_

_**You'll just blow your only chance**_

_**Take the time to open up your heart**_

_**That's the secret of romance**_

Sam and Dawn decided to get squeaky clean in the shower after they put Torie in the crib. Sam carried his wife to the bed in only a fluffy towel as though she was a fragile doll. Once he lay her down she tried not to squeal as he tickled her sides before he kissed her from head to toe. Dawn closed her eyes as she got lost in the feel of his lips gently touching her skin like a feather. His hands always worked magic on her body, his gentleness was an asset she adored in him. When Sam lifted her legs impatient to ease his ache, she only smiled at him. His grin was one of satisfaction before he engulfed her neck with a new round of kisses while she laced her fingers through his long hair.

_**Sacrifice if you care**_

_**Buy her some moonlight to wear**_

_**If it's one more star she wants**_

_**Go all the way**_

_**In your arms tonight, she'll reflect**_

_**That she owes you the sweetest of debts**_

_**If she wants to pay**_

_**Find one hundred ways**_

_**----**_

"Good Lord, woman, you trying to wear me out?" Dean teased Vangie as he smiled up at her grinning face.

Vangie had an unusual knack for lovemaking that Dean found fascinating, he actually liked that she enjoyed her sex a bit on the wild side. Though at times he was afraid she should take it easy, like on this night. Her eyes twinkled at she smiled sultrily at him.

"What are you getting old on me?" she asked with the most innocent of looks, a minute later.

Dean's only answer was to surprise her by flipping her on her back so that she was the once again in the prone position.

"Who you calling old?" he asked playfully before nibbling on her neck.

_**Love her today**_

_**Find one hundred ways**_

Missouri watched John as he slept. _What have I gotten myself into with this man? _

_What will I do when something happens to him? I love him too much, him and his whole family. _ John opened his eyes to see a frown on Missouri's face.

"Mimi?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

He leaned up to run his hand over her face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, John, but I think something awful is going to happen."

He pulled her face down to him, 'No, we won't let it, okay."

She kissed him long and deep as she tried to believe his words and take comfort in his warmth.

----

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Redemption

Chapter Twenty

Vangie breastfed Alex as she sat in the window seat in the bedroom the next morning. She absentmindedly watched Sam as he stepped in front of the mailbox to get the mail. She looked down only a moment to changed breasts for the baby to continue his meal but when she looked up Sam was gone. At first, she leaned out a bit to see if she could see him, head back toward the back of the house. It crossed her mind he couldn't have gotten far in the second she had turned her head from the window.

"Dean," she said in a concerned voice in the direction of the shower.

Dean who was drying off came out as soon as he heard his wife's voice.

"What's up?" he said as he attempted to kiss her but she stopped him with a look of fear in her face. She was wide eyed and Dean knew something was very wrong.

"Before she could answer the sound of Torie's screams could be heard throughout the house.

"Vangie?"

"I think Sam is missing, I mean he was there then he wasn't?"

They both raced down stairs with Alex as he held tightly to Dean. Vangie explained to Dean what she had seen before they reached the living room and the screaming child. Dawn seemed a bit panicked that her child wouldn't stop crying.

Missouri took the baby from the troubled mother as Dean and Vangie raced down the stairs. Missouri cooed to Torie to help her settled down.

"Where is Sammy?" Dean asked his dad who sat at the kitchen table as he watched Missouri with the baby.

"He is out getting the mail," John replied curious at the look of concern in his eldest son's face.

"We think he may be gone," Dean replied as he looked at Vangie while she watched Torie, who though calmer was still crying.

"She knows,"

"What?" Dean asked his wife.

"Torie knows something is wrong."

John jumped up," I'll go check, he should be back inside by now."

----

Sam awakened to darkness. He lie on the floor in a damp basement, his eyes were covered with a bandana while his hands were duck tapped. He was hungry as well as aching from them dragging him. He had no idea where he was but felt he had not gone very far from home, which worried him. He had been awake trying to loosen the tape on his hands for almost a half hour when he heard men's voices as they came down the stairs.

"So we can trade him in for $50,000?"

"Well that is what the guy said when he gave me the $500 down payment," the other voice said.

Sam felt he sounded familiar; he was convinced he was acquainted with at least one of the men that had snatched him from in front of his home_. But why would they want me? _

They kicked him in the knee once they stood in front of him but he pretended to be unconscious.

"How much stuff did you put in that rag?"

"Not that much, but oh well he can sleep for now. Let's go he will have company soon."

----

"What do you mean, Sam is missing?"

Dawn asked as she eyed Missouri as she calmed Torie.

Vangie explained to her cousin while Dean watched for John out the kitchen window. John came back inside a few minutes later.

"I didn't see him or the mail."

John ran his fingers through his hair as he sat heavily in the kitchen chair. Dean looked toward where the girls stood a few feet away near the kitchen door.

"Dad we have to go find him."

"Yes but we need more information, first."

Vangie gave as much detail as she could to the group but before she was done, she remembered something else.

"Um, I did see something that looked like a shadow near Sam which was odd sense it was sunny and the tree in the front is on the other side of the driveway," she said as she bit her lip while she looked up at Dean who handed her the baby.

-----

Without any other clues, Dean and John were both restless the rest of the morning, They spoke in low tones while the girls and Missouri looked after the children and kept them occupied. Dean passed by the front door after a while trying to think of who could have been out to get Sammy besides the demon but came up blank. John went upstairs to do a computer search on random thoughts that keep coming to his mind.

Missouri brought him some coffee mid afternoon.

"John, I wish there was a way I could have predicted what would happen," she said as she sat in the chair near the desk.

"Mimi this isn't your fault. I think I may have found something here but either Dean or I will need to go and check it out. Are you okay to stay here?'

"Honey, I am fine do what you need to find your boy, John."

----

John leaned in to kiss his friends and lover. She smiled as they headed toward the stairs.

By mid afternoon Sam sat in the chair of the basement while he watched the men who were sent to look after him play cards in the basement. They drank and cussed when they lost but neither said anything to him. He was busy trying to figure out who would want him enough to pay when Rex, Dawn's little brother strolled in with another man.

"Rex?" Sam said as fear creped up his spine.

Rex was Dawnn's youngest brother whom he had never met in real life, he had only seen pictures of him in uniform. Dawn had told him Rex was missing in action over seas.

"Finally we meet Sam, how is my sister these days?"

"Why do you have me here? What is going on?" Sam said even more confused.

Then he got a flash of images in his head that surprised him. Sam hadn't had visions in a very long time. Before they had been regular and accurate this was different. He shook his head as it began to ache.

----

In his vision, he saw Rex with a tall long haired man, as the man gave Rex money then told him that the Winchesters had a bounty on their heads. Rex promised the man he could deliver the Winchesters for a large sum. Sam could see the tall man's eyes as they turned yellow. Rex never saw that.

"Rex, I can't explain this but you are dealing with the devil, man. He won't pay up."

"How would you know? He already gave me a deposit," Rex said with an arrogant laugh."

Sam shook his head as the vision ended, in it he saw the tall man/demon kill Rex, but he knew that his brother in law would not believe him. _Why should he?_ Sam tried another approach.

"What have I ever done to you but love your sister and give you a beautiful niece?"

"Hey man, it's not personal."

Sam was shocked he knew Dawn's family was on the edge violent because of what they had done to Aaron but he figured it was revenge for Vangie's pain. Now he wasn't sure if the family he married into was totally sane. He prayed Dean and John wouldn't be captured. If only he had been more careful as he had begun his morning.

----

Dean volunteered to be the one to work on the lead John had found. He kissed Vangie and Alex good bye before he headed to the garage to get his weapons. He was glad he had cleaned them once the demon had shown up at their home not long ago.

He never saw the men that hit him in the back of the head as he prepared to leave.

When he woke up he was in the basement not two feet from Sam as his younger brother looked down at him. They were not alone and Dean was tied to a pipe that stuck out of the floor.

"Sammy, what the hell is going on?"

Sam shook his head, "Not sure if you want to hear this man."

----

Vangie phoned Robert a couple of hours after Dean left to let him know what was happening and ask that he put out a missing person's report for Sam.

"You know it has to be twenty four hours Vange."

"Yeah, but we are afraid this is you know supernaturally related," she explained.

Flashback

Vangie, Dean, Sam, Dawn, Robert and Ronnie were all in the living room at the house. Dean had just explained he and Sam's ghost hunting past to their in-laws. Robert just stared at them.

"Vangie you knew all of these all these years?"

"Yes, since the werewolf incident when I meant John. I have known these things but there has been no reason until now to tell anyone else. Robert, we are concerned for our children."

"But, I can't help."

Dean looked at his brother in laws to see that they really did care for their sister and cousin. He was glad that they were honest despite their unorthodox ways, which he and Sam could relate too.

"Robert, we just felt that it was time you knew. It has been hard for the girls to keep this secret since the demon showed up here. But we are doing what we can to keep everyone safe," Sam said as he looked at his pregnant wife.

Sam would do anything for his little family and knew Dean felt the same despite the apprehension they both had at telling someone about their backgrounds.

End Flashback

----

Robert promised to go ahead to send out a report as a favor to his sister then hung up. Vangie didn't not feel any better and Alex was fussy. She sat at the table with Dawn who was attempting to occupy her mind by reading but it didn't seem to help. Missouri had put Torie to sleep in the portable crib before she and John went out for a walk to check the perimeter.

"Vangie I am really scared."

"I know Sweetie, I haven't heard from Dean either and I thought he should have called by now," Vangie said as she bit her lip while she frowned at her cousin then looked down at her child.

----

"You are kidding me, right?" Dean said as he tried to get comfortable even though his arms were over his head.

"Dean we have to get out of her quickly."

"We should stall…," Dean started.

Then they heard noises upstairs right when Sam pulled his hands free, Sam untied Dean with a bit of difficulty but made haste when it was time to go out the small windows.

"Dean, we made need a diversion, preferably with a lot of noise," Sam said as his brother landed on the ground outside the window.

Dean squatted by the window as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"Yeah, I got that I will try to see what I can find to keep them upstairs. Make it snappy okay. I didn't like the way the tall one was eyeing me," Dean said under his breath as he walked away to search for a noise maker to keep the guys upstairs from going down stairs.

-----

He realized right away that he knew the area. They couldn't have been more than five miles from home. It was a blessing and a curse. It was bad enough to know that your wife's relatives had kidnapped you but the man had "the balls" to only take them down the road. Dean shook his head as he scowered the back yard. He saw open field mostly but there was a shed, near the garage that looked promising. He decided to head in that direction before he was interrupted.

Unconsciously Sam began to think of his little girl and wife that waited for him at home, he wanted to make it out alive to be with them. Maybe marrying hadn't been the best plan but he loved his "girls" and he would fight to keep them all safe. Just before he wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears that blurred his vision he heard the car alarms outside go off. The sounds surprised him though it didn't occur to him why all the alarms why the alarms would sound. He used the noise as a cover as he slammed the ladder into the glass panes of the window. He squeezed out a minute later to face a surprised Dean. They headed in the direction of the horse stables where they usually rode.

On the way back to the house they phoned the girls to tell them to on the look out for them. Dean hung up the phone with a look of disgust on his face.

"I don't know Sam I love Vangie but her relatives are beginning to creep me out."

Sam couldn't help but laugh, it was all so surreal. Then he remembered the car alarms.

"Dean, man I think I set those alarms off," he said as Dean tried to keep up with his stride as they stayed near the trees in their sprint back to the house.

"What?"

"I wanted to be out of there and I kept looking at the cars as my anger grew, but I am not totally sure."

"It does make sense. I think we may need a super hero costume for you after all," Dean teased as the house came into view.

Sam shook his head at his brother's words while they scanned the area to make sure no one was watching for them on the outside of the house.

There was a police car in the front drive they both saw as they walked around to the back of the house. Dean also noticed a blue mustang was behind the cop car but it didn't not occur to him to whom it might belong. Sam was in a rush to get inside and did not consciously acknowledge the vehicles.

----

Sam wanted to cram his fist down Rex's throat when he opened the back door of the house to let them in. Rex was all smiles as he held Torie.

Dean and Sam hadn't had time to tell the girls what had happened only that they were on the way home. _Damn it, Sam thought _as they walked in the kitchen to see not only Robert but Ronnie also sitting at the kitchen table with John and Missouri.

"There he is," Robert said, " You were worried for nothing," he said to his sister.

Dawn ran into Sam's arms, "Something is wrong, isn't it?" she said in his ear before she looked up into his worried face, though he tried to hide it.

Sam had to lie, the idiot holding his child could be stone cold crazy. He wasn't sure yet, he really hoped it was only greed.

"I'm fine," he said hesitantly while he held his wife in his arms and prayed they would all be okay.

"Yeah, we're good," Dean said as he took Alex from Vangie who eyed him suspiciously.

Robert and Ronnie prepared to leave as soon as Dean and Sam arrived. Ronnie who had been the one to pay the doctor for extra care at the hospital, patted Dean on the shoulder on his way out.

"Glad you are okay, man," he said with a smile.

Dean actually felt like he meant it, though he had begun to question his own instincts. Maybe he wanted to believe this family where they murder for one another was decent and normal. But his family was different too; they killed to save those they were victimized. Sam ran his hands through his hair as Rex offered Torie to him with a sly smile. Dean had not seen Rex at the other house only Sam had but something in the man's eyes chilled him. For a moment he wondered if the demon had possessed him, though he saw no flash of the greasy blackness that normally would shown up in his eyes. Dean held Alex close as he watched Rex say good by to the girls before he sauntered out the front door.

----

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Redemption

Chapter Twenty-One

Sam motioned for Dean to follow him but John spoke up from behind them.

"Hey boys tell us what happened."

"Just a sec, Dad," Sam said as Dean looked questioningly at his brother.

"What is it?" he asked as Sam stood in front of him with Torie protectively against his chest.

Sam looked nervously around the living room, hoping his father had stayed with the girls in the kitchen, as he sensed something was very wrong.

Sam swallowed, "Dean, that guy who had Torie when we came in, was Rex."

Sam looked up to see Dawn stood in the doorway as she shrugged at him. They were used to telling each other everything and this secrecy felt wrong to him. He had no desire to hurt his wife.

"You sure?" Dean asked not wanting to believe it but certain that Sam would never lie to him.

Sam nodded just as Dawn approached them.

----

Dean headed back to the kitchen with Alex, who was snuggled close to him, he did not envy Sam's situation. He would hate to have to tell his wife that her brother was a psycho kidnapper who dealt with demons. It was bad enough he would have to tell Vangie that her cousin was the psycho. He just hoped the girls believe them without long explanations because they were still clueless as to why they were worth so much. Though it seemed obvious this thing wanted them alive since they had been unharmed. Dean had a bad feeling that Sam's abilities were the key to the mystery. He hoped that the demon never found out Torie and Alex both were showing signs of the same types of gifts.

----

Just before Vangie reached to get Alex from Dean, they all heard Dawn's exclamation of disbelief.

"Why are you saying that?" she asked her husband as he tried very hard to make her understand it was the last thing he would ever desire to tell her.

"Sweetie, I am not making this up. I don't know Rex they way you do and this brings me no pleasure to tell you this but I know who I saw and what he told me."

"Then why would he come here to make sure you were found safely?" Dawn asked before it dawned on her that Rex' showing up out of now where was more than odd. He had been missing for years, she had thought he was dead until the day before when her mother told her he was in town.

Dawn bit her lip as she looked up at Sam who seemed sad for her. She trusted the man with her life. She loved her Sammy, though she would never dare to call him that. He held Torie close to him still as the baby nodded off now that her daddy was safe at home.

----

Vangie looked to Dean for an explanation after Dawn's outburst. Dean stood by the counter while everyone else had a seat as he told them everything that had happened including what Sam had revealed beginning with his being dragged out of the garage the night before.

"Cousin Rex?" Vangie asked.

Dean only nodded as he finished his water and rinsed out the glass for something to do to keep his hands busy.

"We have to find a way to leave here without any one knowing. Otherwise we are sitting ducks," John said.

"That's for sure, Honey," Missouri said as she frowned at John.

----

A few minutes later, Sam, Dawn and Torie arrived solemnly in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Vangie asked in their general direction.

Vangie hadn't been that surprised to hear about her cousin Rex' involvement in the kidnapping. He had never been a hard worker, always out for a quick buck. Originally when she had heard he was MIA overseas she had assumed someone had taken revenge on him the way her family had done Aaron. She felt sorry for Dawn as she watched her sit down at the table after she put Torie in the portable crib.

----

Sam stood behind Dawn's chair, "I had a vision about Rex and the man who offered him the money for us."

Dawn looked expectantly up at Sam who frowned at her.

He hesitated," The man kills him, Dawn."

Dawn's mouth fell open, she knew her brother wasn't the most honest or loving person in the world but he was her brother.

"We have to tell him," she pleaded as she tried to get up before Sam stopped her,

"I tried to tell him, Dawn, he wouldn't listen. He plans to use us to get that money one way or another."

Vangie faced Sam with Alex firmly in her arms, "What exactly did Rex say?"

----

Rex drove about a mile down the road then pulled over to use his cell phone.

"How did they get free? Now they are back at the house and it's someone's head if they take it in their minds to run. I don't want to have to chase them down if they take off, and I am getting pissed off though they are no good to us dead. Time is running out, the offer is only good until midnight, tomorrow," Rex insisted into the phone as he saw the police car pull behind him.

Robert strutted up to his cousin's car unsure of what he would find. Rex was the black sheep of the family Robert was in constant fear that Rex would end up murdered by someone he had wronged.

"Rex, what's going on?" he asked as his cousin turn to smile at him after putting away his phone.

"Sorry, I needed to make a quick call and felt it was safer if I stopped."

Robert didn't believe it for a minute but he only nodded as he looked in his cousin's eyes, something wasn't quite right. He thought maybe Rex was on drugs he seemed nervous as beads of sweat formed on his brow. Robert wanted him to get out the car so he could make sure Rex was okay but the bad feeling in his gut prevented him from making the request.

"Well we will see you at dinner tomorrow, right?" Robert asked, as he got ready to return to the police car.

"I'll be there," Rex said to Robert's retreating back.

Robert waited until Rex's car was out of sight before he headed back to the Winchesters something told him that his sister might know what was going on.

----

The knock on the back door surprised them all but Sam looked out the window and saw the police car in the drive.

"It's Robert," he said as he opened the back door for his cousin in law.

They all looked at one another as Robert walked in the room, Dean decided for them all that they should lay it everything out on the line since they needed help and they needed it fast. Vangie was the spokesperson and Dean was proud of her as she put their future into her brother's hands.

----

Robert knew his sister was telling the truth she had been through so much in her life and he had hoped this marriage would be something that brought about a true healing for her. Robert liked the Winchesters, especially his brother in law, Dean, despite the doubts he had when they told him about their supernatural past. Dean stood behind

Vangie as she sat in the chair facing Robert after she finished speaking.

"I wish I didn't believe you; but I could tell Rex was up to something. Now is there anywhere that you all can go to get out of harm's way. Somewhere none of our family knows about?"

Everyone looked at one another as they tried to think of someone they knew that they had not had contact in a few years.

"We can think of someone I am sure; maybe you can stall for us," Dean said as he racked his mind for someone they could go visit while they worked on a plan to be rid of the demon not just hide from his influence.

"Okay, well I do not want to know where you are going until you are there. We can set up a way to contact one another over the internet, right Sam?"

"Oh absolutely, but what are you going to do?"

"Basically, I am going to set this place up to look like you all are still here, bring over the relatives create a diversion. But I need you all to get your things and leave as soon as possible," he said to the group as they picked up the babies and headed toward the stairs.

Before she left the room, Vangie hugged and thanked her brother for his help.

"No problem Sis, we will find a way to beat this thing, together."

---

Dean watched Vangie as she got the babies things together to put in the diaper bag. She was focused and in control of her emotions. He wanted to hug her and tell her it would all be okay but, he thought that might not be the best idea. He threw some things into a duffle bag, then watched Alex while Vangie grabbed some of her clothes and personal items. She smiled at Dean as he picked up their little one. He winked at her with a smirk as they headed back down the stairs.

----

They left Sam and John's trucks at the house, but Vangie and Dean took off in the Impala first while Sam, John, Missouri, Dawn and the babies in Dawn's new mini van pulled out a few minutes later. The idea was to make it seem that they would be right back. A few minutes later, Uncle Ned, and Beatrice showed up at the front door. Robert invited them in so he could explain the situation. Only the three of them would know what was going on outside of the Winchester family.

----

Rex's stooge, Johnny, watched the house but wasn't concerned to see the Winchester's leave since there appeared to still people at the house. Fifteen minutes later John had driven off in the mini van seemingly alone but Johnny still saw no significance as he slid down in the seat to wait for what he assumed would be their speedy return. An hour passed before he realized that something might possibly be wrong. The lights were still on, the police car was in the yard as well as one other car, Sam's truck, and Vangie's Jeep. He hesitated to phone Rex, because he knew he would only yell and possibly beat him up.

----

The Winchester's drove until they crossed the state line into Minnesota before they checked into a hotel. Dean's adrenaline rushed, they had never been chased out of town before. It was strange to be on the run from something they generally faced head on. He hated the feeling but he had to consider his family. There would be a time for fighting their most hated enemy he knew that. He hoped when they finally battled the demon that he would recall the anger he felt at having to leave the home he had come to love so dearly. Robert phoned a couple of times to let them know all was quiet but he was certain someone was on watch outside the house. No one was surprised to hear about Rex's stooge outside the house as they settled into their separate rooms.

----

They set up salt and wards on the windows and doors, the younger Winchester couples decided to split a room while Missouri and John took the connecting suite next door. Initially they had gotten together in John's suite to hold a family meeting, The meeting was all about where they would go and how they planned to trap the demon. John believed that the demon had observed Rex's plan and was without a doubt angry at the bumbling way things turned out. Mostly they were certain them leaving was just what they needed to draw the demon out into the open.

"Okay keep in mind this thing can change appearance, we do not know what it will look like next time he is around. Keep the amulets on the babies as well as the other charms all of us have worn."

"If in doubt about someone, saying "Christo", should be a way to help," Dean added.

"Exactly, even saying it under your breath is better than not testing someone," Sam said as he nodded at Dean while he leaned back on the sofa while a now wide awake Torie gurgled up at him. Sam hated that his little girl was in the middle of the danger that their entire family was in. She smiled up at him with a toothless grin that melted his heart. He would do anything to keep her safe, he had determined that from the start.

----

Snuggled in bed, with Alex between them sound asleep, Vangie approached the subject that Dean had known would arise.

"I'm sorry," she said into the quiet room while Dean watched the baby's chest rise and fall.

"Please don't tell me its because of what is happening, because Vangie if anyone should be apologizing its me. I am the one who brought my past into your life," he said as he reached over to caress her arm.

"But if it weren't for me and the baby, you would have trapped that thing and killed it. Instead we had to leave our home."

"But its not your fault, we will get it, and like Dad said this may be our best option. He thinks we are running because we are frightened but we have plans for him. The guy we are going to see has helped us in the past. He knows his stuff. Trust me this will be the best plan of action."

He was about to lean over the baby to kiss Vangie when he realized Alex watched them.

"Looks like his sleep pattern is off," Dean said as he picked up his son to lay him on his chest."

Vangie bit her lip as she watched in awe as Dean played with their son. Maybe Dean was right, everything that happened wasn't her fault. She wanted to believe that as she felt her husband's eye's on her.

"Come on, you can play too," Dean grinned at her.

----

Missouri watched John as he paced.

"I think Dean is right, Bobby should be able to help us get this thing," he said as he headed back toward the bed.

"From what you have told me he has the experience and the resources that's certain. The only thing is he is someone the demon knows about."

"Yeah, but Sam has a coded way to contact him through the internet.. He has gotten into technology recently," he laughed as he pulled the covers around them both.

John told her Bobby was a good old southern boy who saw no use in computers and such until Sam started to teach him all the things he could do online.

Missouri smiled as he brought his lips down on hers.

----

Dawn watched Torie as she lie in the portable crib sound asleep. _How did things get so messed up? _Of all the things she ever expected of her brother, this was one that never crossed her mind. To think that her own flesh and blood would plot to sell her husband and possibly her child for money was astounding. She did not realize she was crying until she saw a tear drop fall. She sniffled lightly with hopes of clearing up her face before Sam heard her but he was sensitive to her mood.

"You okay?" he asked as he stood behind her.

"Yeah, just hormones," she tried to say with conviction.

Sam wasn't fooled, he turned her to face him.

"It's okay to be sad, but we can get this settled finally. This may turn out to be our best bet to get rid of that thing."

"What about Rex?"

"Robert is going to wait until we settle this before he arrest him for the kidnapping."

"He would have sold you, Dean, and the babies for five hundred thousand? I hate to say it but I am glad he will be put away. Am I awful?"

"No, I think you want him to get help."

She nodded, afraid to say anything else, tears were not her style and she did not want to resort to them. Sam pulled her to the bed, then close to his chest.

"It's okay to cry, we're all a bit frustrated. I love you Dawn, let me help you deal with this," he said as he kissed her tear stained lips.

----

Robert was curious about where Rex's hang out was so he called in a fellow policeman with a made up story so they could watch the Winchester house a bit while he followed his hunch. He didn't have to drive far before he saw his cousin's car. He drove by the first time but saw no one outside. About a mile later he sat and waited. _What the hell is going on? Why all the cars? Where is everyone? The house is too small for all those people, maybe they left with some others. _He wanted to phone Ronnie but he promised Vangie to keep the circle of people "in the know", to a minimum. He bit his lip as he backed up to turn around. A second later a body fell out of a tree and landed on his hood, as a dark figure smiled from its hiding spot a few feet away.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for reading faithfully, Ghostwriter and Samsangel. I began this story last April, I cannot believe it took so long. Well it took me twenty years to write my first novel, at least I am speeding up LOL. Hope you have enjoyed the story.

Redemption

Conclusion

The sound of the body stunned Robert as it hit the car. He was shocked to see the body was his cousin, Rex. Robert looked warily around before he began to back down the road, slowly. He phoned his friend at the house as he neared it. The man came out of the yard to see what was going on. His face went pale as they surveyed the condition of the man on Robert's hood. It looked as though a wild animal had attacked it. Robert swallowed hard, _what was Rex involved in?_

_----_

Vangie picked up the phone as it rang by the bed but her brother insisted he needed to speak with Dean.

"Yeah."

"I found Rex, man, he is dead. He had….um… been ripped to shreds."

"What?"

"It's horrible; we are taking him over the coroner to see if they can figure out what happened. I didn't know how to tell Vangie."

Dean leaned up to give Alex to Vangie as he sat up on the side of the bed.

"That's okay I will handle it, be safe, Robert. I hope we have not put you in the middle of all of this."

"You just take care of my sister and nephew, I will be fine," he said as he got out at the station.

----

Dean went to tell Sam first, he opened the dividing door after he knocked to ask Sam if he could speak with him a moment. Sam was hesitant but walked across the dividing threshold for his brother to whisper in his ear. He shook his head when Dean looked at him.

"Sorry, man, its true," Dean insisted.

"Okay…I will let Dawn know," Sam said before he closed the door again.

"Rex is dead, isn't he?" Vangie asked before Dean got back in the bed to hold her.

"I'm afraid, so, Honey."

The room was quiet a few moments before the sounds of Dawn crying was heard. Vangie wanted to go to her but she figured Sam could comfort her better. Dean looked down into his wife's eyes.

"I am sorry. Even if he meant us harm, no one should die like that. And at the hands of an inhuman force," Dean said as he shook his head.

----

Sam watched Dawn as she finally slept a while later, he held Torie close to his heart. He wanted to cry himself. _What kind of life had they brought their wives into? _ However, he shook his head at the thought. No, this was going to end. He did not want his daughter to grow up afraid to play outside, or go to school. He wanted something better for his family. Torie began to make noises as she reached for her father's long hair. He had to be strong for his girls. He could not break down and cry.

"I will make sure you are okay, Sweetie. You and your mother," Sam promised to his daughter.

----

Bobby had moved to a larger place out in the country. He still had his auto shop and tool shed but he needed place to store all his computer gadgets he liked to experiment with. John kept telling the man he needed a woman and not more hobbies. Bobby would always laugh at John's suggestion. Bobby wasn't that surprised to see Missouri get out of the car and walk close to his friend, as he perhaps should have been, each of them carried a baby. Maybe John had the right idea; he hadn't seen John since he lost thirty pounds and learned to use a razor. Bobby laughed to himself. Missouri looked better too, he might consider losing a few pounds if would get him a grin on his face to match John's.

"Hey Bobby, I wish we were here for kicks and giggles, man. Instead we need to get something to finally kill that thing that has been haunting us all these years," John said.

"Well, nice to see you too," Bobby said with a smile.

----

In the house, the boys and there wives were already waiting since they came through the secret passageway that was built underneath Bobby's house. They didn't want to show up together just in case things moved faster than they had planned. It took them all night to get the trap set up then rested as they looked forward to the coming days wait. They babies were tired from traveling and became a little fussy in their new environment. Dawn and Vangie with the help of Missouri did the best they could to keep them calm during the evening. The men worked into the night in attempt to get things set up so that no matter which way the Demon entered he would be stopped at least long enough for someone to come to put him to rest for good.

----

It was two days later at dusk when a stranger came to Bobby's property. He walked into the shed as though he belonged there. John saw his yellow eyes just before he went flying across the room. Bobby glared at the stranger but soon he was pushed against the wall by an invisible force also. Sam and Dean were both in their places and before the man could stand in front of Sam, Sam used his gift to fling the long haired man across the floor toward Dean where he landed directly under a Devils Trap. The man-demon roared in anger. Though Dean had begun his chant in Latin, the floor shook as though there was an earth quake while the thing inside of the trapped man tried to get out of him. Bobby and John recovered in time to see the stream of black rush out of the man as it escaped into a helpless goat, which was in the shed for that very purpose. Bobby loaded the goat full of silver bullets a second later. They waited but nothing happened accept that the poor animal died with the demon inside. They careful placed the dead sacrifice into to a wheel barrel then took it out back to salt and burn it, just to be sure. Bobby shook his head, _what a waste._

_----_

The man who had been possessed thanked them profusely. He said he never thought he would get out alive. He promised to see a priest and to stay away from the occult from that point on as they put him on a bus so he could go back to his hometown in Texas. They all hoped he would do the right thing with his life after such a harrowing experience.

----

**_Around One Year later_**

Both Alex and Torie were walking and getting into things as much as possible. Dean enjoyed watching them play together more than he would admit. Now that the Demon was dead there life had changed into almost normal. They still lived in the same house though John and Missouri had bought a place a few miles down the road. John refused to live too far from his grandchildren and sons. He and Missouri were still together though they had not married as of yet. Dean and Sam set up an official paranormal investigating service though they only took a couple cases every couple of months, because they hated to be away from their families. The only wanted the ones that provided a challenge otherwise they did advising. After seeing so many different kinds of things in their hunting days they thought it was a way to pass on their knowledge. John taught paranormal studies at the local college and made a good living, of course, Dean and Sam helped him with that so the income flowed in nicely.

----

Dawn and Vangie manned the websites though Vangie had gone back into drawing. She sold paintings at the local gallery and every few weeks they would take a drive for her to paint and get new ideas. Dean had insisted that she was too good to not use her talent. His favorite picture that his wife had sketched was of him and Alex. He said it was full of depth and reality. She had intentionally made it soft just to show Dean that he was just a "pussycat" when it came to his family.

----

Dawn was pregnant again though Vangie wasn't sure if she wanted another child only because she dotted on Alex. Dean had other ideas though and spoke often of her having a little girl. He knew it was what she had wanted all along. He thought she was afraid that they may not be able to have more children after all and did not want to be disappointed. He watched her sleep on the night before the children's mutual one year birthday party. She seemed at peace, something had had hoped for her since they had married. _I finally did something good with my life, can I finally let down my guard? _Her eyelashes fluttered open and he could see the eyes he loved to look into.

"You excited about the party and can't sleep?" she teased him.

"Yes just the thought of cake and ice cream makes me wish it were now," he smiled.

She reached up to pull his face down to hers for a kiss.

"Maybe I can do something now that might make you not be in a hurry for tomorrow," she said with a grin.

"Oh, I can think of a couple things that we can do to make the night last," he said as he pushed his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned against him as he covered her body with his own.

----

John asked Missouri to marry him again that night, she sighed.

"Do you really want that or is living in sin bothering you?" she asked with a half smile.

"What I want is for the world to know that you are my woman, for good," he said with an answering smile.

"Honey, anyone that knows us knows I am yours. You never leave any doubt about it."

"Humor me, Missy, okay," he said with his dimples on full adorable.

"Yes, John I will marry you, now come over here and lets celebrate," she said as she reached to turn out the light.

"Thank you," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

----

Dawn, who was four months pregnant and ready for a hot night, eyed Sam as he came out of the shower.

"I was afraid you drowned in their, Tiger," she teased.

"No, just wanted to be squeaky clean, I could tell what you had on your mind," he said as he slid in beside her.

"Oh good then we can skip the foreplay," she said as she straddled him.

"If you insist," he said as he leaned up to kiss her willing lips.

----

All the local relatives arrived for the party a bit early the next day. They were as eager to celebrate the birthdays, as the kids were ready for cake. Ned, Bea, Ronnie, Robert and their families where all present. Robert and Ronnie both had two kids a piece who where older. Ronnie Jr. who was ten, his sister Jenny was eight. Robert had two girls, Nicole and Lisa, who were seven and six, respectively. Ronnie was married to Eva, who was Hispanic, while Robert's wife was blonde and named Jackie.

----

"Daddy, daddy cake," Torie said as she frowned up at Sam who bend down to pick up his blue eyed angel.

Her long brown pig tails bounced when she toddled across the room and they were constant target of Alex.

"Yes, cake, daddy," Alex said to Dean who was in the kitchen with the kids as the girls put up the rest of the decorations around the relatives.

"After we eat," Dean said to his son who only raised his hands to him so he could pick him up.

Dean obliged his child just as Sam had done, they hated that the kids grew so fast. Dean tickled Alex back to make him giggle while Sam just held Torie close to his chest.

----

"Sammy, I think we have done pretty well with these two," Dean said as he motioned toward the kids.

"Well, I don't know how well we have done but the girls are great with them," Sam laughed.

Dean laughed too, Sam had a point if it was up to him and his brother the kids would be spoiled rotten. They just enjoyed playing with them too much, at least according to their wives. When they could get away with it their idea of discipline was no ice cream after dinner, which would not work very well on a regular basis. Thank goodness the mothers of the house understood the helpfulness of a firm hand and sometime that included a light spanking for good measure. It's not that they liked spanking but sometimes no needed some backbone attached to it to get the idea across. Cause and effect Dawn would say they kids needed to see that if they do not listen then something had to give. Of course, none of them were against giving treats for good behavior either, it was a balancing act they all had to be involved in.

----

Missouri and John walked in the back door interrupting Dean's reverie.

"Hey," they both said with a grin.

Sam knew something was up right away. The look on his father's face spoke volumes.

"What's up?" he asked curious.

"She finally said yes," John said without hesitation.

"John, you didn't let the boy finish the question," Missouri said as she pretended to be upset but she grinned instead as she showed off her ring.

"Hey you two," Vangie said as she came in the room while Missouri was showing off her rock of an engagement ring.

Vangie smiled she thought John had been asking Missouri to marry him forever or at least he had complained about her saying no for that long.

"Congrats," Vangie said as she hugged both of them before Alex reached for her.

----

"Thanks dad," Sam said.

"What?"

"With the size of that rock, the girls are going to want an upgrade on their rings to keep up," Sam teased him.

"Hey I could go for that," Vangie teased Dean who only smiled as he wiped invisible sweat from his brow.

They all laughed at him, "Way to go Dad."

John laughed too, before Dawn walked in.

"What's going on? Am I missing the party?"

Vangie filled her in as they all went in the living room to join their guests.

The day was complete with laughter and fun especially for the two guests of honor. The grown ups talked and caught up as the older kids played with the younger later after dinner. By the time the cake arrived on the table the young Winchesters seemed almost too tired to eat it.

Dean laughed as Alex yawned again for the third time, _poor kid at least he had fun, Dean thought_ as he took him up to the nursery while Sam followed with a sleepy Torie.

----

After the kids where in their toddler beds, Dean and Sam hesitated to leave the room. They still had a hard time allowing them to be alone at all even after a year of the demon being dead.

"We have to stop this, Dean, the kids are safe now. We all are," Sam said as he watched his brother looking at Alex sleep.

"I know, it's just a hard habit to break," Dean said as they went to the door together.

Sam grinned.

"We will take turns coming up to check,…. Heads or tails for who goes first," Sam said as he threw a coin in the air.

"Heads," Dean said and he got the first turn.

The End

Hope you liked this work of fiction. Not sure about a sequel but I may have to give some life to the young Winchesters. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


End file.
